Pokemon Story
by Imagination-worker
Summary: Harmonys a new trainer who wishes nothing more than to be the best, but once hearing a semi-famous trainer from Shippou City goes missing mysterious. She sets off to find her along with Satoshi and Co. to help her in her pursuit for this mystery trainer and her pokemon


Part One

Harmony, the trainer

1

An alarm rang through a young girl's ear as she tried fighting her way out of her dream. Her eyes slowly opened, feeling like they were sealed shut as sunlight leaked in through her closed curtains. She rubbed her eyes, trying to find the source of the ringing till she looked to her left night stand. There, ringing its life away was a pikachu alarm clock screaming "Pika pi, pika pi, pika pi!" over and over. The girl desperately tried coordinating her hand to find the snooze button, finding it successfully. She pushed herself up from her oversized pillow and rubbed her eyes. She lazily turned her head and caught sight of her calendar. Today was circled in big red letters, arrows surrounding the circle, with the words _Pokemon Journey Begins _written in giant letters. Seeing those three words written there seemed to awaken her body fully as she kicked off her comforter and jumped out of bed, pulling the curtains away and letting the morning sun to come into her room fully. She inhaled a lung full of spring air, putting her fists in the air and screaming "TODAY'S THE DAY!"

She ran from her room, kicking open her door and running down her staircase as she squealed with pure ecstasy.

"MOM, MOM, TODAYS THE DAY!" the girl screamed happily, waking her mother from her overnight paperwork, a spoink organizing the fallen papers.

"Oh Harmony…what's today?" her mother asked, adjusting her glasses.

"MY BIRTHDAY!" the girl, Harmony, screamed happily. "The day I get my first pokemon remember?!"

Her mother seemed a bit dazed till her thoughts seemed to be coming back to her because her eyes widened, her finger finding its place at her chin and saying "Oh!"

"Mom, this is the biggest day of my life and you already forgot!" Harmony said.

"No I didn't!" her mother countered. "I've just been busy lately with all this paper signing and spoinks been rather sluggish as well."

"Sorry mom, well I'm gonna get ready." Harmony said, heading back up the stairs. "Can you make me some pancakes this morning please?"

"Of course, it is your birthday." Her mother said rising from the chair and seeing her daughter run back up the stairs. Harmony walked back up the stairs, colliding with her three other sisters who were running down the stairs as well, the middle holding a piplup, the middle-youngest possessing a parcharisu and the youngest having a bulbasaur, it was strange, being the eldest and not having a pokemon like her other siblings. In order for her to start her journey, Harmony had to wait till her fourteenth birthday to get her starter and start out on her journey. Harmony raced to the bathroom, getting the shower ready and hopped in. She bathed herself in and even sang to get rid of the excitement building up in the pit of her stomach. Her shower came to an end, wrapping a towel around her like a small dress and wrapping her hair as well. She started brushing her teeth, not being able to contain spinning around a few times, nearly falling over the first three times. Once finished, she tore off the towel containing her hair and began to blow-dry it, humming a completely random tune. Once her hair was nice and dry, she walked back to her room, setting out her clothes, drying herself off and going into her underwear and putting deodorant under her armpits. She quickly changed into a long white short sleeved shirt with green rings on each of the sleeves, wearing a dark green skirt and a white beret on her head. She pulled on some thigh high socks, green and white striped, wearing black boots on her feet. She fitted on some black wrist bands and looked at herself in the mirror. She frowned, not liking her hair. She tore off the beret and began to brush her hair, putting it in low pig tails and pushing her bangs away from her eyes, putting the beret back on her head.

"Perfect!" Harmony said happily. She grabbed her largest bag and began to put clothes inside, along with lotions, soaps, her toothbrush, toothpaste, floss, mouthwash, toiletries, and stuffed her pillow on top. Her bag had straps on the bottom so she could clip on her sleeping bag for all the nights she'll be camping out. She clipped a dark blue fanny-pack around her hip and deemed herself ready to travel. She slid down the staircase rails, hopping off and landing on her feet as she bolted for the door.

"I'm going mom!" Harmony called, her mother suddenly in front of her blocking her from the door.

"Wait!" her mom shouted before Harmony could run out. Harmony screeched to a stop, nearly falling forward but her mom caught her just in time. Once regaining her balance, Harmony asked "What mom?"

Her mom presented her with a green scarf, with thin white rings around it. Harmony couldn't help but giggle but her mom looked serious.

"Mom, it's not even cold out." Harmony pointed out.

"I know…but you can never be sure." Her mom said. "Harmony I just want you to bring a bit of home with you, so you'll always know we're routing for you."

Harmony smiled, taking the scarf and wrapping it around her neck. The scarf improved her look making Harmony smile even wider. Her mom opened the door for her, Harmony hugging her mom one last time and bolting out, her mother waving her off. As Harmony ran through the fields she inhaled a lung full of Isshu air.

"One small leap for man, one giant leap for HARMONY!" Harmony squealed, jumping into the air and landing again, heading for the town professor.

Professor Araragi yawned sleepily as she arrived to her lab. She dug through her coat pocket, finding the key at the very bottom of her lab coat pocket. As she was about to open the glass door she heard "WAIT PROFESSOR ARARAGI!"

She turned, seeing Harmony running up the hill and towards her. Seeing her like this made the professor laugh. Professor Araragi was a young looking woman, wearing her white lab coat at all times over her long sleeved light green shirt and pale green long skirt that really showed off her hips, a giant bun on top of her head as Harmony finally arrived.

"Ah Harmony, somehow I knew you'd be the first one here." The professor said.

"R-Really?" Harmony asked, completely out of breath.

"Yup, come on in, we'll get you all set up." The professor said and opened the door which slid open. The lab was clean and full of plants on the side, the lobby, with waiting chairs on the sides and even small bowls of food for the pokemon that stayed there.

"Come on, this way young trainer." Professor Araragi said and Harmony quickly followed. Going into the back, Harmony was welcomed to a lab, filled with computers, scanners and a lot of other technologies that she couldn't name. She was led to a tray, three pokeballs sitting on the tray filled with a sleeping pokemon.

"Which one would you like?" Araragi asked. "Pokabu, Tsutarja or mijumaru?"

As Harmony thought long and hard on which one to choose, the sound of pattering feet came scampering in the room. A raichu suddenly appeared, jumping on professor Araragi's shoulder basically scolding in her ear.

"The doors open for you raichu." Professor Araragi said, looking rather annoyed. The raichu was healthy looking, seeming to have the habit of jumping on the professors shoulder. Long triangular yellow ears, round body, stubby front legs and large hind legs, a long lightening shaped tail with brown fur and yellow ears. Harmony marveled at the creature, swiping it from the professor's shoulders and saying "It's so cute!"

"Be careful with him Harmony!" professor Araragi warned.

Harmony embraced the raichu in a hug, making its face shoved into her chest. Raichu somehow managed to part some to gasp for air.

"He's gorgeous, so healthy and strong!" Harmony said, rubbing her cheek against raichu's.

"Wait Harmony!" the professor said but it was too late. Raichu had enough affection, tightening his little fists and electrocuting Harmony, the professor able to protect herself by hiding behind a larger piece of equipment. Once the attack ended, raichu glared up at Harmony expecting her to shriek, release him and run away.

"Wow…that was powerful…" Harmony said. "But still, cute is cute!"

Harmony embraced the raichu into an even bigger hug nearly chocking the poor pokemon. Professor Araragi was shocked -not from the attack- that Harmony was able to withstand the electric attack. Professor Araragi looked at her in shock.

"Can I keep him?!" Harmony asked, raichu flinched in horror. He shook his head but the professor seemed to be ignoring him.

"I don't see why not." Professor Araragi said receiving a hug from Harmony. Raichu was stuck in the middle, being squeezed in yelped from lack of air. Professor Araragi broke the hug and said "Well then Harmony, I guess I'll give you your pokedex and six pokeballs. Wait here."

Professor Araragi left the lab room, leaving Harmony alone with her raichu who had no choice but to remain in her arms. Harmony walked around the lab, observing all her surroundings. As she was looking around, she came to a glass case and inside was an-

"AN EGG!" Harmony squealed with glee.

"Yes, yes an egg." Professor Araragi said, returning with the equipment. "The sad thing is that I don't know what to do with it."

Harmony rose her hand in the air, waving it around frantically making the professor laugh.

"Harmony, would _you _like to care for this egg?" The professor asked.

"Yes, yes, yes, please!" Harmony said, squeezing her raichu till he squealed again making her loosen her grip. The professor walked over, taking out the egg and handing it to Harmony. Harmony set raichu down, who quickly scurried to the professor's side. Harmony took the egg with excellent care, marveling at the beauty.

"What type of pokemon is it?" Harmony asked, never taking her eyes off the egg.

"I don't know; make sure you contact me when it hatches." Professor Araragi said with a smile.

"I will most defiantly!" Harmony said excitedly.

"Whelp your all set, contact me any time you want Harmony!" Professor Araragi said and Harmony set off, dragging raichu along with her. She placed the egg securely in her bag, Raichu was only following, knowing she'd chase after him if he dared tried running away.

"Raichu, which way do you think the gym is?" Harmony asked, raichu only turned his head away, showing that he was ignoring her.

"I'll give you some time." Harmony said, with a sweet smile. Raichu's face heated up at that smile, he had never gotten such kind smiles form any human normally scowls. He turned away trying to still look pestered, Harmony only giggled. Harmony soon spotted someone up ahead with a tsutarja with a red bow tied around its neck.

"Leaf blade!" the trainer commanded, her pokemon instantly following orders. It twirled into the air; cutting at the trees till two apples fell from the trees. It landed in front of its trainer, looking rather prideful as it placed its small hands on its hips.

"Well done, that ribbon is bound to be ours tsutarja." The trainer said, she was an interesting sort of girl. She had extremely long brown hair wearing a bright pink hat with the pokemon symbol on the front, wearing a light pink spaghetti strap tang top wearing jeans that were short, knee high black and pink thigh highs and laced boots on her feet. Her hair was curled and put into a high pony tail where was stuck out from the back, some of her long curled hair in the front, big blue eyes along with a smug smile. The bag she wore was outrageously adorable, Hello Kitty strapped to her back and a black wrist band on her wrist. Her tsutarja ran to her side, the girl lifting it up and placing it atop her head where it curled up and rested.

"We'll move onto the next city then." The girl said taking a bite of her apple.

"Excuse me!" Harmony called, catching the girl's attention. "A-Are you a pokemon trainer?"

"Nope, a pokemon coordinator to be exact!" the girl said matter-of-factually. "I'm gonna be the winner and be top coordinator!"

"Well you're tsutarja is quite gorgeous." Harmony said, looking at the girls tsutarja who seemed to like the compliment.

"Of course she is, raised by the best!" the girl bragged. "Me!"

Harmony gave a nervous laugh and put her hand out saying "My names Harmony and I'm a beginner pokemon trainer."

"Oh, how rude of me, I'm Kit." Kit said shaking hands with her. "I just finished up here; I just needed a few things for my next contest. But my tsutarja got hungry and we decided to have a snack."

Her tsutarja ate the last of its apple and tossed it over its shoulder, soon sun bathing.

"She likes staying out of her pokeball, to absorb the sunlight." Kit explained. "A friend of mine told me that she sunbathes to gather energy and she gives off the sweetest fragrance!"

Harmony smelled the air and suddenly the smell of freshly dewed flowers reached her nose. Raichu seemed to smell it too, he suddenly became more relaxed. Kit snapped her fingers in front of Harmony's face and said "Come back to me Harmony."

"Oh sorry, I'm still new to all this." Harmony said nervously. Kit only smiled but tsutarja was suddenly on high alert. The bushes rustled, catching all their attention. From the bushes came an eevee, Harmony's eyes gleamed with excitement.

"A-an eevee!" Harmony said excitedly.

"Whelp…what're you gonna do?" Kit hinted. Harmony quickly caught onto the idea, looking over at raichu who just looked the other way.

"Raichu, please." Harmony said, raichu finally looking at her. Kit stayed at the side, waiting for the upcoming battle. Raichu sighed, getting in front and agreeing to fight.

"Thank you, raichu!" Harmony said happily. "Let's use tackle!"

Raichu charged, hitting the eevee and catching it off guard only upsetting it. It glared, growling and charged using quick attack.

"Jump, now!" Harmony ordered, raichu obeying and hopping over just as the eevee was about to hit him. He landed behind the eevee, quickly turning around.

"Now use thunder!" Harmony said, raichu obeyed soon sending off the attack. The eevee opened its mouth and sent out an ice beam catching the two by surprise. The two attacks collided and soon backfired. From the smoke, Harmony called out "Raichu, use head butt!"

Raichu came shooting out from the smoke; hitting the eevee in the stomach and making it fall on its back. It laid there, fainted and raichu called "Rai, rai!"

"Oh right!" Harmony said, digging into her bag and unleashing a pokeball. She threw the pokeball and it hit the eevee till it was absorbed inside the pokeball. The two waited as the pokeball moved back and forth, then hearing a victorious click.

"YES!" Harmony screamed, making a pack of mamepato erupt from the trees and fly elsewhere. Kit just remained where she was, clapping in a satisfied way.

"Congratulations, you've caught your second pokemon." Kit said then looked at her watch. "Oh but I gotta go!"

"Aw, don't you wanna join me?" Harmony asked hopefully.

"I can't you'll obviously go to Sanyou Gym to get the Tri badge." Kit said, "I'm going the other way."

Even though Harmony found it bitter sweet to not have a companion she still smiled and said "Hope to see you soon."

"We'll meet again, don't worry." Kit said and raced off. Harmony waved goodbye and looked at the road ahead. She sighed, rather sadly till she felt someone tug at her socks. Looking down it was raichu who seemed to have finally accepted her as his trainer.

"Rai, rai!" Raichu said happily.

"Yeah, let's work super hard raichu!" Harmony said, scooping up raichu and running down the path, where her adventure would begin.

2

Harmony walked down the path, her heart just about ready to burst with pure joy. Her first pokemon had finally accepted her as its trainer and here she was, living out her dream. Best of all she had captured her second pokémon which needed the healing powers of Nurse Joy. She stopped at Karakusa Town where she found the Pokémon Center where Nurse Joy seemed to be waiting for her.

"I have two pokemon that need healing." Harmony said, setting her raichu in front of Nurse Joy and the pokeball that contained her new eevee.

"Alright, I'll have them ready in no time." Nurse Joy promised and left the room with her pokemon. Harmony looked around, trying to pass the time as she sat down and read a magazine. As she was reading, she spotted some pokemon out of their pokeballs, running around freely with their young trainers. Harmony couldn't help but smile happily.

"Your pokemon are all set." Nurse Joy said happily catching Harmony by surprise. She handed raichu back to Harmony who happily sat on her lap and Harmony tucked the pokeball in with all her other pokeballs, in her fanny pack.

"Thank you so much Nurse Joy." Harmony said. "Is there a good pokemart around here somewhere?"

"Oh yes, you can restock on pokefood and medicine." Nurse Joy said. "But I must warn you, Team Rocket is on roads so be careful."

"Team Rocket, who're they?" Harmony asked.

"They're a gang of trainers who go around stealing other people's pokemon." Nurse Joy said. "Just be on high alert when you're on the road."

"I'll be careful." Harmony said. _This Nurse Joy sounds a lot like my mom…_ Harmony excused herself from the Pokemon Center and headed for the pokemart where she bought food, water and a few remedies that would help raichu on the road. Once done shopping, Harmony headed off to continue her journey to Sanyou City. Raichu remained by her side, walking beside her and enjoying the freedom. They didn't realize they were being watched; in the bushes lay a trio of Rocket members watching her through binoculars. One man, one woman and one Meowth who laid in wait as she passed by.

"A beginner I presume?" the woman asked, her long ruby red hair curled at the end wearing a black uniform with a red R on the front.

"Defiantly, it says she only has two pokemon." The man said his hair short stopping at his neck and wearing a uniform as well. He took out a briefcase which revealed to be a laptop, he took down Harmony's information and the Meowth snickered.

"Pitiful, just started out today." Meowth said. "This'll be an easy catch."

The two snickered bitterly as they planned their way to capture the unsuspecting trainer.

"James, do you have the metal wire?" the woman asked.

"Already ahead of you Jessie." James said. "Meowth, the bait."

The Meowth took out a scared pokabu who trembled when the trio looked down at it. They giggled and soon climbed up a tree awaiting the unsuspecting Harmony and her raichu.

"So raichu, do you really think we're gonna meet up with Kit again?" Harmony asked, her raichu merely shrugging. Suddenly a pokabu arose from the bushes, looking scared and timid. When it spotted Harmony, its small black ears rose up and it quickly ran to her, screaming "Poka-pokabu!"

"Rai, rai?" raichu responded sounding rather concerned.

"What is it raichu?" Harmony asked. Suddenly a gloved claw sprang from the trees and grabbed raichu and the pokabu both squealing for help.

"Raichu, pokabu!" Harmony screamed, running after them as they were being carried off by a blimp. Harmony quickly took out a pokeball and unleashed her eevee.

"Eevee, use ice beam on the claw!" Harmony commanded. Her eevee happily obeyed and shot the ice beam at the claw causing it to pause in place.

"Catapulted yourself from the tree with quick attack!" Harmony said, her eevee ran at full speed up a tree and sliced through the claw causing it to break and free the two pokemon. Harmony was able to catch all her pokemon in one hug and Team Rocket scowled at her.

"Not bad for a twerp." Jessie said bitterly.

"Raichu use thunder bolt!" Harmony commanded aggressively, her raichu sending a powerful thunder attack causing the blimp to explode. Amidst the blackened smoke, Team Rocket blasted away on jet packs.

"Almost as annoying as those other twerps." Jessie mumbled and they disappeared in the sky. Once gone, Harmony checked her pokemon to make sure they weren't injured.

"You're all okay right?" Harmony asked urgently. Raichu only brushed off with a "raichu".

The pokabu gleefully jumped into Harmony's arms along with eevee making raichu agitated.

"You both are so cute!" Harmony commented. The pokabu happily licked Harmony's cheek and wagged its tail.

"You look hungry." Harmony said, after holding it up and seeing how thin the poor thing really was. Harmony set out a picnic blanket and set out three dishes for her pokemon, pouring their food till the brim. The pokabu quickly ate away its food while raichu and eevee took their time. She looked up the pokabu on her pokedex and soon came to a conclusion.

"Do you wanna travel with me pokabu?" Harmony asked.

The pokabu's eyes shimmered happily, jumping into Harmony's lap in agreement. Harmony took out a pokeball and captured her new found friend. The pokeball blinked for a couple of seconds till a satisfying click ended the blinking.

"I CAUGHT A POKABU!" Harmony said triumphantly, raichu and eevee clapping happily for her. The pokemon finished their food, Harmony cleaning up and putting the blanket away. She returned eevee back inside its pokeball and raichu accompanied her down the road.

"Well raichu now we know we need to be aware." Harmony said, raichu agreeing. "Team Rocket could try capturing you again, so if that does happen I want you to defend yourself."

Raichu nodded, staying close to Harmony just in case. As the two were walking down the path, Harmony realized how late it really was.

"We should probably camp." Harmony said. She unleashed her large, comfy sleeping bag and placed it beside the bushed where fresh fruit was growing. She changed into her pajama's and went inside, snuggling into her large sleeping bag. Raichu found his place on top, making Harmony feel safe as she tucked a pillow under her head.

"Good-night raichu…" Harmony said, the sky soon blackening and Harmony falling asleep.

3

The sun awoke Harmony from her slumber, having the smell of fruit over her head. Harmony slowly got up and rubbed her eyes, trying to adjust her vision.

"Oh I survived a night of sleeping on my own!" Harmony said excitedly. She looked down at her feet and saw raichu was still sleeping. She poked him in the side making him open one eye in irritation.

"Raichu it's time to get up." Harmony said, getting up and rolling out from under the bush. Raichu stirred when he fell of the sleeping bag and rubbed his eyes, yawning wide enough to show his small canine teeth. Harmony quickly got up, throwing the sleeping over herself as she quickly changed.

"Keep guard so no ones looking." Harmony said.

Raichu hmphed, turning away and keeping watch to ensure trainers weren't passing by or pokemon became nosy. Harmony was soon well clothed, taking off the sleeping bag and rolling up her sleeping bag, attaching it back to her bag. She packed everything away, feeding raichu his pokefood and making herself some breakfast of apples and grapes. Once the two were full, Harmony dug through her pocket, taking out her map of the region.

"Well we're almost at Sanyou City, where we can get our first badge!" Harmony said high fiving raichu. "We should probably train, just in case."

Harmony took out her newly caught pokabu who snorted out flames from its nose, looking ready for battle.

"Okay pokabu, we're gonna train raichu for his first battle, you up for the training?" Harmony asked, receiving a happy "Poka!"

"Alright, raichu braise yourself!" Harmony said and got ready for attack. "Pokabu use ember!"

Pokabu followed the attack sending a rain of ember at raichu. Raichu quickly evaded the attack, charging at pokabu and getting an opening.

"Well done, you okay pokabu?" Harmony asked her pokabu nodding. "Maybe using the both of you to battle one another isn't gonna work…I know!"

Harmony placed the map in front of her pokemon and continued "There's a pokemon battling club where we can train the both of you, you guys could even learn some new moves!"

Her two pokemon cheered happily, Harmony returning pokabu to its pokeball and raichu finding his place beside Harmony. Harmony packed the last of her things and swung her bag on her back.

"Let's go to Sanyou City!" Harmony said excitedly and led the way.

Harmony and raichu arrived at Sanyou City without any problems from Team Rocket; they entered the rather busy city, gaping at all the shops and food carts that surrounded them. Harmony kept her eye open for the battle club, easily spotting it.

"There it is!" Harmony said excitedly, she dashed towards the battle club only colliding with someone.

"Ow, watch it!" a familiar voice said angrily.

"K-Kit?" Harmony asked. It certainly was Kit just buying some fruit. She wasn't really hard to miss since her tsutarja was sitting atop her head. Kit recognized Harmony and said "Oh sorry, thought you were an unwanted rival."

"You said you were going the other way!" Harmony said, getting rather angry.

"Oh…I did say something like that." Kit said, her tsutarja agreeing.

"Why're you here then?" Harmony asked.

"Well I was getting something for a friend of mine, she couldn't get it herself." Kit explained holding up a small wrapped package. "Have no idea what it is."

"Well we could've gone together, why'd you lie?" Harmony asked, looking at Kit sadly.

"Sorry Harmony, I don't really travel in _packs_." Kit said, air quoting the word pack. "I'm a _lone wolf _if ya know what I mean."

Tsutarja nodded as well, giving out a "Tsar."

"Oh, well I guess that's okay?" Harmony said, lifting an eye brow in confusion.

"Look I'm here for a while, so what're you up to?" Kit asked.

"I'm gonna battle the Sanyou Gym Leader and get my first badge." Harmony said. "But I need to train my pokemon."

"Ah heading for the battle club I see." Kit said. "Good idea, get you powered up and ready to defeat either Pod or Corn!"

"Wait, I heard there were three." Harmony pointed out.

"There _were_, Dent went off with some kid to fulfill his dream of being a pokemon connoisseur." Kit explained. "It was pretty big since he was like a fan girl favorite."

"Oh, then I'll battle Corn!" Harmony said. "I've heard that he's really a challenge so I wanna try and defeat him!"

"He goes by intellect so you're gonna need some help." Kit pointed out. "I'll be your training buddy."

"Really?" Harmony asked, finding it hard to believe.

"Hey, just because I'm a coordinator doesn't mean I can't put up a mean battle." Kit said rather darkly, her tsutarja giving raichu a sinister grin. "But then again, I need to deliver this package."

Kit looked at the small box and Harmony asked "Can't it wait?"

"No, my friend really needs this." Kit replied. "She'll maul me if I'm late…"

Suddenly a sing song voice broke through their conversation, catching Kit's attention.

"Sudowoodo!" a female sing song voice sang through the town. Kit and Harmony followed the voice, finding a large crowd of people gathering around a dancing sudowoodo who happily sang and danced with the children, showering some sort of sprinkles that smelled liked roses, its maraca like branches shaking vigorously to create music.

"A-A sudowoodo?!" Harmony asked, taking out her pokedex to see the information.

_**Sudowoodo, the rock type pokemon, Sudowoodo's pretend to be plants but they're afraid of water and its composition is more like a rock than to a plant. Gender difference is that the female branches are shorter**_ the pokedex said. Harmony looked at the branches a top the sudowoodo's head seeing that the branches were shorter than the male version on the pokedex also the big give away was the pink ribbon tied around its branch like wrists. The round orbs on its branch like arms were shaking madly with the children creating a musical rhythm.

"Ah she sent Flora." Kit said then called over the cheering crowd. "FLORA!"

The sudowoodo stopped, the music fading as well and looking over at Kit soon waving at her happily.

"Sudowoodo!" Flora, the sudowoodo said happily. The sudowoodo patted the children on their heads and ran up to Kit, almost being taller than Kit.

"Bu-but sudowoodo's don't live to this region!" Harmony said.

"My friend has a lot of pokemon that aren't from this region." Kit said. "We traveled a lot together when she was a trainer, but she lost in three regions. She almost became the new champion in the Sinnoh region but lost when her pikachu fainted. So she helps her mom out."

"Wow, I hope I can surpass that!" Harmony said.

"Sudowoodo, sudo!" Flora said holding her hands out, motioning Kit to hand over the package. Kit gave the package to Flora who placed the package in a fanny pack around her waist, zipping it up and placing her hands on her hip. Flora then put her hand out, a serious face on now. Kit groaned irritably and dug through her pocket pulling out a small candy wrapped in gold. Flora's eyes gleamed happily as she snatched the candy from her hand and saluted. She waved goodbye then left, everyone watching her go off.

"Wow…" Harmony said. "I really wanna meet this friend of yours now!"

"Flora's always mooching off me for candy." Kit said bitterly.

"What was it?" Harmony asked.

"It's a special candy made to boost energy and it's like pokeblock except better." Kit explained, taking another one and handing it to raichu. "It's basically honey with a few mashed up berries in it, it's really healthy."

Raichu smelled the new candy soon, placing it in his mouth and eating. He marveled at the taste, saying happily "Rai, rai!"

"Oh, I should get him a pack!" Harmony said.

"Oh you can make it, but you can't use someone else's recipes." Kit explained. "It always turns out different for whoever makes it, weird huh?"

"Oh okay, oh look the battle club!" Harmony said pointing out the large building and racing towards it. She came to the battle club the sliding doors opening before her and she walked inside.

"Welcome to the battle club, I'm Don George owner of this fine training ground." Don George said, he was a muscular man wearing a baggy shirt and pants, a red belt tied around his waist having brown hair and a mustache covering his mouth.

"I-I'd like to train my pokemon." Harmony said receiving a heavy pat on the back knocking the wind out of her lungs.

"You came to the right place!" Don George said with a laugh. "Which ones need the training?"

Harmony unleashed her eevee and pokabu both gleefully roaring. Don George examined each pokemon, giving the two a nice pat on the head. He led them inside the battle club training ground, turning to Harmony and saying "We'll start with your normal type then."

"Eevee that's you." Harmony said, her eevee coming to her side. They came to the gymnasium, a full set workout to be used. Harmony and eevee went inside examining the weights, seeing the treadmill and immediately getting on, pokabu and raichu joined them.

"Let's begin." Don George said and started the machine.

The next day Harmony stood outside of Sanyou gym, her fist tightened as she took in a deep breath. Raichu gave an encouraging push to her calf, Harmony looking down at her raichu and smiling.

"Oh hurry up!" Kit said, she shoved Harmony forward making her go through the doors and being welcomed by two boys dressed as waiters, both wearing a black vest and dark pants as well, one having ocean blue hair with his bangs covering one eye, the other having his red hair up like fire.

"Welcome to Sanyou Gym!" the red head said shocking Harmony.

"Yes, welcome. It's good to see you again Kit." The blue head said, taking Kit's hand and kissing it. Kit giggled and said "Always the romantic one aren't we Corn?"

"You know him?" Harmony asked.

"Yup, we were close when we were young, that's his brother Pod." Kit explained.

"Is this our challenger?" Corn asked. "Well this'll be quite exciting."

"So which one of us do you wanna battle?" Pod asked.

"I'd like to battle Corn." Harmony said, Corn looking rather shocked.

"Wow, many haven't had the nerve to battle me." Corn said then winked towards Harmony. "I accept!"

He pressed a button under the table; the wall began to rise to reveal a pokemon battle arena. Kit found a place on the sides, staying a distance from the cheerleaders and called "Go Harmony!"

"Choose your pokemon." Corn said politely.

"I choose you raichu!" Harmony said, her raichu stepping forward and into the arena.

"A raichu, we don't really have those in our region." Corn said. "This'll be interesting."

The cheerleaders cheered louder for him as he gorgeously brushed his hair from his eye, unleashing his pokeball. He threw it into the air, a hiyappu appearing in the arena.

"Let's get started then!" Pod said, he was referee. "BEGIN!"

"Raichu use quick attack, jump from rock to rock!" Harmony ordered, raichu following her orders to get closer to the hiyappu who awaited its trainers orders.

"Hiyappu use mud shot, to your left." Corn said calmly, his hiyappu obeying and hitting raichu causing him to be temporarily blinded and landing on his back. Raichu desperately tried wiping the mud from his eyes.

"Now use water gun!" Corn said, his hiyappu obeying and causing Harmony's raichu to be pushed away by the great force and colliding with the wall.

"Raichu, are you aright?" Harmony asked, raichu was capable of getting up, he spat out the water in his mouth. Raichu growled, Harmony calling "Come on raichu this isn't over, use thunder bolt!"

Raichu unleashed a powerful attack, Corn soon becoming serious and commanding "Hiyappu, dodge the attack by using dig!"

Hiyappu quickly dug under ground, out of raichu's sight.

"Go in after him and use bolt tackle!" Harmony commanded catching Corn by surprise. Raichu jumped into the hole, a serious of flashing light from under ground. Soon an explosion erupted from below, causing a giant hole. The two pokemon were currently battling one another, both neck in neck.

"Raichu quick attack!" Harmony commanded.

"Hiyappu use mud shot!" Corn commanded.

Hiyappu let out a stream of mud shot attacks, raichu dodging the attacks and getting closer. Harmony then saw her chance and said"Use bolt tackle, _now_!"

Corn was caught by surprise as raichu's speed suddenly advance coming closer and closer to his hiyappu. Raichu hit hiyappu in the stomach and the two smashed into the wall. Dust surrounded them and everyone was holding their breath. As the smoke cleared, hiyappu was sprawled on the ground, knocked out while raichu stood beside him breathing heavily. Corn looked at his fainted pokemon in shock while his cheerleaders were suddenly silenced.

"Hiyappu is unable to battle!" Pod declared. "Harmony is the winner!"

Harmony suddenly crumbled to her knees, all the feeling leaving her. She suddenly got a burst of energy, shooting up and racing towards raichu. She scooped him up and hugged him tightly.

"We did it raichu!" Harmony said excitedly.

"Rai, rai!" Raichu said happily. Corn approached his hiyappu and scooped him up, his hiyappu awakening and looking sad at its defeat.

"It's alright; you did your best and gave it your all." Corn complimented. "You deserve some rest."

His hiyappu returned inside its pokeball and walked up to Harmony. Kit was soon there too, patting Harmony's back in gratitude.

"You got your first badge!" Kit said.

"Yes, congratulations." Corn said, Pod right next to him with a small box in his hands. "And as a reward for defeating me, I present to you the Tri badge."

Pod opened the box containing a small badge with three connected diamonds to it, one red, one blue and one green. Corn handed the badge to Harmony and Harmony said victoriously "WE GOT THE TRI BADGE!"

Kit only giggled as she watched Harmony happily twirl in place, still hanging onto her raichu. Corn walked beside her and said "I thought you were a _lone wolf_."

"Well we'll be taking separate ways once she gets some rest." Kit said. "I have a contest coming up."

"I'll be there." Corn said politely. Kit only smiled and turned to Harmony who was still dancing this time Pod joining the party.

_What a weird girl… _Kit thought. _But she has a lot of potential._

4

"Eh, you're leaving?!" Harmony asked the next morning. "You're not lying again to try and get away are you?"

"No this time I'm serious." Kit promised. "There's a contest a few cities away and I'm sort of disorientated. I don't wanna drag you from place to place. But we'll meet again soon, so don't worry."

"Okay…" Harmony said sadly.

"Oh I have something for you!" Kit said and dug through her bag. She soon pulled out a small pink and black case along with a bag full of the special candies she had given to raichu the following day.

"Here, I made enough for two of me." Kit said. "Thought your pokemon would like a little boost."

"Oh thank you!" Harmony said hugging Kit happily. "My pokemon will love these!"

"I bet they will, that badge case will be a great place to keep your badges." Kit explained. "Think of it as a collection, the professor called and had it transferred to me because she couldn't find you."

"Thanks again Kit." Harmony said. The two were currently at a fork in the road, Kit waving good bye as she took the one on the left and Harmony going right. Raichu stayed close, after a rest at the pokemon center had him feeling refreshed and happy. Harmony kept her nose in the map, looking for the second gyms location.

"Well raichu looks like we're heading to Shippou City, where we can get the Basic Badge from Aloe." Harmony said, raichu nodding his head. "Good luck!"

Kit headed off in the other direction, Harmony waving her off. Harmony just couldn't help but frolic down the path just so filled with happiness. She called out pokabu and eevee who followed her down the path. Harmony was running gleefully like a five year old till black clouds suddenly came rolling in. Thunder clapped overhead, causing Harmony to stop and freeze. Rain came pouring down on her and her pokemon. They quickly scurried for the forest, hoping to find some shelter. They came to a large tree where Harmony quickly hoisted up her pokemon and then climbing up herself, the water reaching her ankles.

"Pokabu return!" Harmony said urgently retuning her pokabu back inside, knowing this type of weather was terrible for her. "You too eevee."

Her eevee returned with ease, leaving raichu and herself. She took out raichu's pokeball and said "Raichu you need to go back inside."

Raichu refused, crawling into her lap and sitting in it. Harmony giggled, putting the pokeball away and scratching raichu on the head. Thunder clapped making the two jump slightly, Harmony subconsciously wrapping her arms around her raichu and curling into a ball. Raichu cuddled into Harmony's chest, to ensure her that she wasn't alone. Harmony looked down, seeing the rain water was now a flood, other pokemon quickly scurrying to higher ground.

"Good thing we're up here huh raichu?" Harmony asked, raichu agreed till his ears perked up. He looked down below; spotting a small mijumaru frantically trying to swim towards the trees but the current was too strong.

"Rai, rai!" Raichu said, pointing down at the mijumaru. Harmony followed raichu's paw, seeing the mijumaru desperately clinging to a rock its head often going under. Harmony quickly set raichu down, placing her bag next to him and diving in after the poor mijumaru. She popped out, bravely swimming towards the mijumaru and came to the rock it was clinging to.

"Miju?" the mijumaru asked. Harmony scooped the mijumaru in her arms and climbed atop the rock. She looked around, seeing a large tree that seemed to have been over powered by the currents, pass by. Harmony jumped on it; it rocked under her feet making her almost lose her balance and sailed towards the tree raichu was in. She placed the mijumaru on her head and commenced climbing up the tree. Raichu assisted helping her up until she was back in place, the mijumaru panting in exhaustion.

"You okay?" Harmony asked, soon realizing the mijumaru had fallen asleep. Harmony giggled, leaning her head back and raichu finding his place back in her lap, despite her soaked clothes.

"Everyone's okay." Harmony said, suddenly yawning and leaning her head on top of raichu's. "Everyone's okay…."

The next morning, Harmony was awakened to the sun shinning in her face. She rubbed her eyes and realized she was still sleeping in the tree. She looked down, seeing the flood had nearly reached where she was currently sleeping. She straightened up, feeling a horrible pain in her back and she mumbled "Ow my back…"

Raichu suddenly stirred in her arms, yawning and hopping out of her lap. He stretched, shaking himself off.

"Wow, thank god we were in this tree." Harmony said, her foot brushing lightly against the waters surface. The mijumaru suddenly stirred, awakening to the sunlight as well. It rubbed its eyes and yawned widely.

"Morning." Harmony said startling the little mijumaru who jumped off her head, landed on its head and tried scurrying away. Harmony giggled and said "Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt ya."

She put her hand out, the mijumaru flinching when her fingers brushed against its head. Harmony's hands were warm and cold all at the same time, in a comforting sort of way. The mijumaru relaxed, leaning its head further into Harmony's hands.

"Miju…" the mijumaru said, smiling.

"There all better now aren't we?" Harmony asked, scratching the mijumaru on the side of its head. "You ready to go back home?"

The mijumaru looked up at her sadly, walking up to her and placing its small hands on her knee.

"Miju." Mijumaru said, laying its head on her knee and smiling sweetly.

"You wanna come with us?" Harmony asked the mijumaru nodding. Harmony took out a pokeball and said "The more the merrier!"

The mijumaru bopped its head on the pokeball and was soon absorbed inside, the pokeball squirming in Harmony's hands till a _click _lightly echoed around.

"I caught a mijumaru!" Harmony said excitedly.

She tucked the pokeball in her fanny pack and slung her bag over her shoulders. She jumped in the lake like flood and turned to raichu.

"Come here raichu." Harmony said, open arms towards raichu. Raichu slowly made his way towards Harmony who prompted him on her shoulder and had him clinging to her head. Harmony started to swim around, hoping to find the cause of the suddenly lake like flood.

"Rai, rai!" Raichu said and pointed forward. Not to far off, a large dam was blocking the river way, a pack of dokkora's were the cause. Harmony quickly swam towards them, calling "Hey!"

The dokkora's turned towards her, surprised to see a human swimming towards them. Harmony eventually made her to land and stood up straight.

"This dam almost drowned pokemon!" Harmony explained, her raichu climbing down her shoulders and explaining the dilemma to the pokemon. They suddenly looked guilty, shuffling in place. One of them, using his giant block of wood, smashed the dam causing the water to flow again.

"Wait, what types are you guys?" Harmony questioned taking out her pokedex.

_**Dokkora the fighting type pokemon. **_Her pokedex explained. _**It fights by swinging a piece of lumber around. It is close to evolving when it can handle the lumber without difficulty. **_

The water flowed down the river, the forest as it was before. Harmony patted their head and handed them each a piece of the candy Kit had given her.

"Thank you!" Harmony said and made her way down the rocky hill.

5

Harmony arrived to Shippou City easily, still no threats from Team Rocket. Shippou City was a very well organized place, Harmony heading to the pokemon center to heal her pokemon. As she entered from the pokemon center she spotted someone new in her sights. A young black girl it looked out wearing the weirdest fashion she had even seen, wearing a strange hat covering her head, seeming that it was attached to her shirt that revealed her stomach, baggy parachute pants and black boots on her feet, dark chocolate eye color that really brought out her milk chocolate skin color. Standing beside her was none other than the gym leader herself, Aloe standing along side with her husband, Kidachi.

"Mom I want this too!" the girl said, gleefully pointed out the shining bracelet that was gleaming in the sunlight. "It'll really compliment Tamaki!"

"Alright but only because it's your birthday!" Aloe said, tickling the teen like girl in the stomach.

"Remember, both of you have to be here!" the girl said strictly.

The two nodded, leading her away from the shop once she was done. Harmony quickly ran up to them, saying "Um excuse me!"

"Rai, rai!" Raichu piped up catching their attention.

The three turned towards Harmony, a smile spreading on Aloe's lips as she said "Another trainer I'm guessing?"

"Y-Yes." Harmony said nervously.

"Wow, a raichu!" her husband said, completely fascinated by her raichu, examining him from all angles.

"Dad stop, you're embarrassing me." their daughter said dreadfully.

"Well I'm sorry to say that I have no time for battling, its my daughter Tyki's birthday and I promised to spend the day with her." Aloe explained, throwing her arm over her daughter, Tyki's, shoulder and bringing her in for a hug.

"Oh okay, I guess…tomorrow then." Harmony said about to turn away. The girl under Aloe's arm seemed to feel pity for her so she finally said "But my older brothers are taking over the gym for today. So you can challenge them and get the Basic Badge."

"Oh, thank you so much!" Harmony said, hugging the girl and heading off. "And Happy Birthday Tyki!"

Tyki waved goodbye, a large smile on her face as Harmony quickly ran towards the Shippou Gym, also the Shippou City Museum. The doors opened before her and she was welcomed to a Timeline of history, from pokemon to asteroid stones to old vehicles from long ago. Harmony marveled at the scene, raichu looking at the large skeleton of a dragonite, it was so large that its head nearly scratched the ceiling.

"Why hello there." A voice said, catching her attention. She was welcomed by two boys, both resembling Aloe and her husband, one having his hair corn-rolled to the side while his short dread locks on top of his head, wearing a baggy white shirt and baggy jeans, sneakers being covered by his baggy jeans and thousands of belts around his waist. The boy beside him was shirtless, a rather marvelous six pack abs wearing a black vest and baggy parachute pants with fire designs on them, a fiery scarf around his neck with chocolate eyes matching Tyki's.

"Welcome to Shippou Gym." One said. "My names Maxwell and I'll be one of the leaders that you'll be fighting against."

"Or me, Brendon." The fiery spirited boy said his hands deep in his pockets. "Which one?"

Harmony observed each boy, Maxwell seeming like he depended more on intellect and strategy while Brendon worked more with brute strength and power.

"I'll go with Brendon." Harmony said, Maxwell receiving a snicker from his brother and the boys led her into the library. Harmony was brought to seemingly endless shelves of books. The boys going in front of her.

"Pick one." Maxwell said bluntly.

Harmony went to one of the advanced bookshelves, running her fingers over the covers, raichu climbing across her arm and on top of the bookshelves. As Harmony examined the books, raichu commenced smelling the covers.

"Does your raichu always stay out of his pokeball?" Maxwell asked.

"Yeah, he doesn't like staying in there." Harmony said, taking out a large book based on pokemon.

"Almost like Tyki's pikachu." Brendon mumbled.

"Rai, raichu!" Raichu suddenly said, pointing at a blue, hard covered book. Harmony approached the book, raichu getting placed down on the floor. Harmony took the book only to hear a loud click and the whole room shook. The bookcase suddenly began to move aside revealing a hidden entrance. Harmony stared in aw soon turning to raichu and said "Nice work!"

Raichu put his paws on his hips and said with a smug smile "Rai, rai."

"Wow, you got it on your first try." Maxwell said, rather impressed.

"Why couldn't you tell me?" Harmony asked.

"Just to see how you work." Brendon said. "You're a trainer who puts a lot of trust in her pokemon which is good. But it can be a disadvantage when a pokemon is going to trick you."

"Raichu would never deceive me!" Harmony said strictly, her raichu growling at Brendon. Brendon put his hands up, as if being put under arrest and said "I never said _your _pokemon would. But aside from that, lets get this done shall we?"

Brendon led the way down the staircase where a pokemon battle arena was waiting for them. Brendon got on his side and Harmony got on her side, Maxwell being the referee.

"A two on two battle. The temporary gym leader of Shippou City Brendon verses the pokemon trainer Harmony." Maxwell declared. "Round one, begin!"

"Come on out, Baokki!" Brendon said, throwing his pokeball into the air and revealing a Baokki who roared causing the battle arena to shake.

"Baokki?" Harmony asked, taking out her pokedex.

_**Baokki, the fire type pokemon and last form of Baoppu. **_Her pokedex stated. _**A flame burns inside its body. It scatters embers from its head and tail to sear it opponents. It loves sweets because they become energy for the fire burning inside its body. **_

"A fire type huh?" Harmony mumbled, taking a pokeball from her fanny pack and it grew larger in size. She threw it into the air and her eevee appeared out of its pokeball. Her eevee had a determined look on its face, a smug smirk on its lips.

"An eevee, that's rare." Brendon said. "But lets get started, baokki use fire punch!"

The baokki charged, its fists lighting up aflame.

"Eevee use ice beam on its fists!" Harmony commanded. Her eevee followed orders, freezing both fists, temporarily confusing the baokki.

"Now use head butt!" Harmony said, her eevee charging and flying into the air, head butting the baokki in the stomach causing it to gag. Eevee soon jumped back, sliding to a stop.

"Baokki, use roar!" Brendon said victoriously. The baokki let out a bellowing roar, causing eevee to forcibly return inside its pokeball, calling out Harmony's mijumaru instead. Mijumaru looked a bit disorientated as it looked around the new surrounding. But once it made eye contact with baokki it was froze in fear.

"Mijumaru don't panic!" Harmony called out. _Crap, I barely know any of mijumaru's moves, I found it recently and its rather a baby. _

"Baokki, free yourself from your bonds!" Brendon commanded. The baokki smashed the ice from its fists, giving mijumaru a rather terrifying face. Mijumaru instinctively ran away, cowering behind Harmony.

"Mijumaru I need your strength in this battle." Harmony said, kneeling down next to her mijumaru. "Please?"

Mijumaru thought it over, soon nodding in agreement. He boldly went forward and pointed his weapon, his scalchop and accepted his battle.

"This is starting for real right?" Brendon asked, sounding bored. "Baokki use focus punch!"

The baokki prepared for a punch, mijumaru quickly dodging the attack and going to the side.

"Water gun mijumaru!" Harmony said. Her mijumaru shot gushes of water at the baokki who fell to the ground, the water attack taking a large toll on it.

"Now use razor shell!" Harmony said.

"Dodge then use incinerate!" Brendon said, the baokki simply grabbing the small mijumaru, blasting the small thing with a shot of fire. It dropped mijumaru on the ground, mijumaru badly scorched.

"Mijumaru!" Harmony cried out, her mijumaru forcibly standing up. Swaying back and forth at first, gripping its shell in defense.

"Mijumaru are you alright?" Harmony asked, mijumaru only forcing himself to stand. Breathing heavily, mijumaru growled, building up energy until water surrounded it. It shot from place into the air in a jet of water.

"Aqua jet!" Harmony said excitedly. "Towards baokki!"

"Baokki counter with fire punch!" Brendon called, his baokki's fist lighting up again. The two attacks collided, a large explosion erupting from the attack causing everyone to be shrouded with smoke and a gust of wind. The trainers shielded themselves until the blast ended. The two pokemon lay sprawled on the floor, unconscious.

"It's a draw!" Maxwell said. "How interesting."

"Oh well, good thing I have this one!" Brendon said, pulling out another pokeball.

"But you only have one." Maxwell said, then seeing the sly smile on his brother's face. "Oh…Harmony, choose your pokemon."

"Come on out eevee!" Harmony said taking out her eevee again.

"I choose you Flora!" Brendon said, throwing the pokeball into the air. Harmony automatically recognized that name of the sudowoodo that came to pick up that trainers package. Standing before her was the sudowoodo, shaking its branches like maracas again in a greeting type of way. It waved towards Harmony and raichu who waved back.

"So you both met?" Brendon asked.

"Yeah, Flora's yours?" Harmony asked.

"You could say that." Brendon said. "Lets get this done!"

"Begin!" Maxwell said and the battle began.

"Flora use hammer arm!" Brendon started, the sudowoodo's arms glowing a brilliant light.

"Dodge then use ice beam!" Harmony commanded. Eevee was about to dodge but Flora slammed her arm down on eevee, pinning her to the ground and using the other arm to bring down twice the amount of pain. Eevee was easily knocked out.

"Eevee is unable to battle." Maxwell declared. Harmony returned her pokemon back inside its pokeball and took out her pokabu. Pokabu snorted out embers and growled, Flora only merrily waving.

"Pokabu use ember!" Harmony commanded, pokabu taking in a deep breath and shooting out dozens of embers.

"Dodge." Brendon said, sudowoodo following orders as it swiftly went by the embers. "Now use double edge!"

Flora slammed her hands down on pokabu, causing pokabu to be smashed into the ground and knocked out. Harmony was beginning to panic now. She returned her pokabu back inside and looked down at raichu.

"You ready?" Harmony asked.

"Rai, rai!" Raichu said, stepping forward. Flora glared and raichu growled back.

"Begin!" Maxwell said.

"Hammer arm!" Brendon said.

"Quick attack to dodge the hammer arm!" Harmony urgently commanded. Raichu quickly dodged, Flora missing and getting her hand stuck.

"Raichu, use thunder now!" Harmony said, raichu's attack striking Flora causing her to cry out in pain. Once the attack ended, Flora yanked her hand out. She turned to raichu, looking angry.

"Rock smash!" Brendon commanded, Flora trying to strike raichu who quickly dodged the attacks.

"Iron tail raichu; use it to block the attack." Harmony said, raichu stopping the attack with his iron tail.

"Fake tears!" Brendon commanded. Flora's eyes began to water soon water came flooding from her eyes as she crumbled to the floor and sobbed. Raichu tried comforting the sobbing sudowoodo till a gleam suddenly sparkled in the sudowoodo's eye.

"Now use rock smash!" Brendon said.

"Focus punch raichu!" Harmony quickly countered, the two attacks colliding once again, a bright shinning light suddenly engulfing the two pokemon. Once it faded the two pokemon were panting heavily, having a stare down. After around two seconds, Flora fainted.

"Flora is unable to battle, raichu is the winner!" Maxwell said. Harmony jumped up in glee, raichu being scooped up and spun around. Brendon returned Flora back inside and approached Harmony.

"Congratulations Harmony, for defeating me in battle I give you… the BASIC BADGE!" Brendon said, showing Harmony the badge and that he was equally excited for her. Harmony took it with pride, placing it in the case and saying "We did it!"

"Well done Flora." Brendon praised. "Powerful and cunning as always."

Flora smiled happily, seeming to really like the compliment.

6

"I really am proud of you Harmony." Maxwell said, leading her out of the gym and towards the pokemon center. They handed the pokemon to Nurse Joy who happily took the pokemon and healed them.

"Yeah, I'm shocked you defeated Flora." Brendon said. "Flora's as hard core as a…well a rock."

Flora blushed, rubbing the back of her head saying "Ah ha sudo, sudo…"

"BRENDON!" a shrill voice screeched from outside. Marching in was the birthday girl that Harmony had met before her battle.

"T-Tyki?" Harmony asked.

"Brendon, how could you go through my things and take Flora!" Tyki yelled angrily. "God I'm gone for only a few minutes and you're already teaching my little Flora how to be a ruthless fighter!"

"Sorry." Brendon said plainly only receiving a punch in the stomach. Maxwell knew better then to interferer, Tyki getting even more frustrated. Harmony knew it was time to leave.

"I'd better get going." Harmony said timidly to Aloe who smiled in embarrassment.

"Yeah, see you soon." Aloe said and Harmony was off to the next town. Harmony couldn't help but giggle as she made her way down the dirt pathway and think of meeting Tyki again.

"That was probably Kit's friend; she was the _real_ owner of Flora." Harmony said to raichu who happily walked beside her. Raichu's stomach growled, Harmony deciding they should find a nice spot for lunch. She set out a sheet, taking out a sandwich for herself, filling a bowl of pokemon food for raichu as well and an apple for desert. She released her other pokemon, filling their bowls with food and giving them fruit to eat. As they were eating the food, Harmony looked back at the city she had recently left.

"I hope we can meet Tyki again." Harmony said. "If her sudowoodo's that strong then she's bound to have stronger pokemon right?"

Her pokemon agreed, continuing eating their food. Harmony ate the last of her food, biting into an apple as she thought about it.

"Yeah, that would be awesome…" Harmony whispered to herself, feeling the wind breeze by, causing the flower petals to fly into the sky and go past her.

It had been a week since her last gym battle and Harmony had spent most that time enjoying the beauty and view of the Isshu region. She had also been training herself to try and make the delicious candies that Kit showed her, always failing at it because her pokemon refused to eat it. She had arrived at the next town, feeling rather depressed that her candies were such horrible failures.

"Well I'm completely out of ingredients." Harmony said, her raichu looking rather relieved. "Also we're low on food and water. We'll go into that convenience store for food. Also I have to call my mom."

They entered the store, raichu marveling at the many items inside. Harmony looked at all the pokefood they had, letting raichu sniff the food to see if he like it or not. Once finding one, she got some water and food ingredients so she could make sandwiches for lunch. Once finishing Harmony went to the phone, dialing her home number.

_Hello? _Her mom said.

"Hey mom." Harmony said, her mother gasping when she saw Harmony. She burst into tears of joy, Harmony wondering if she should call back later or wait.

_Oh Harmony it's so good to see you! _Her mother said between sobs. _Are you alright, every bone still intact, need anything, feeling unwell, oh talk to me sweetheart! _

"I'm fine mom." Harmony said. "I just got my second badge and I'm stocking up on food."

_I'm so glad your safe, but I wouldn't worry so much if I knew you had friends beside you…_ her mother complained.

"I'll make friends on the way." Harmony reassured. "How're everyone else?"

_Well your sisters are getting ready to go on their own journeys, becoming pokemon coordinators. _Her mom replied. _Soon it'll be spoink and I. _

"Don't worry mom, you still have professor Araragi who will want your company." Harmony reassured.

_I'll be fine sweetheart, it's just the weathers been acting strange lately._ Her mom said. _A hurricane hit yesterday so your sisters are staying put for now. Right now I'm organizing the mess it left behind. _

"But we don't normally get hurricanes…" Harmony said. "That's weird."

_I know so just be careful…_ Her mom said. _I have to go make dinner, be careful! _

"I will mom, love you." Harmony said and waved good bye. Her mother waved back and soon logged off. Harmony turned only to bump into a random boy making her squeal in surprise.

"Oh sorry!" the boy said.

"No that was my fault!" Harmony said, looking up. The boy had a red and white ball cap on his head, unruly black hair and wearing a short sleeved blue and white jacket and light blue jeans. His large chocolate brown orbs studied her and his large smile warmed her heart.

"Sorry, hi I'm Harmony." Harmony said, receiving a handshake from the boys fingerless gloved hands.

"I'm Satoshi, and this is my partner pikachu." The boy, Satoshi, said a bright yellow pikachu hopped on his shoulder and greeted her. Raichu growled, offending the pikachu.

"Sorry, raichu's only close to those he knows." Harmony said with a nervous laugh.

"It's okay." Satoshi said. "My pikachu used to hate me, electrocuted me every chance he got!"

The two laughed, Harmony feeling like she made a friend that would stick with her till the end.

"Hey how bout you have dinner with us?" Satoshi suggested.

"Sure, I'd love too!" Harmony said happily.

"Well let me make a phone call, then I'll show you the rest of my friends." Satoshi said and headed towards the phone. Harmony smiled and decided to wait on the bench, raichu hopping on her lap and curling up for a power nap. Harmony scratched him behind the ear and looked outside. There were strange blackened clouds gathering around the area, as if being called. Lightening struck and Harmony suddenly found herself hypnotized in it.

"Harmony?" a voice said, snapping her out of the trance. "I just finished up ready?"

Harmony looked up and saw it was Satoshi, looking rather confused. She turned back towards outside only to see that the clouds had disappeared.

"Y-Yeah I'm ready." Harmony said and followed Satoshi out of the convenience store. As they came out, they came across two other trainers' one a boy, the other a girl. The boy was tall, looking older, with green hair and leaf like bangs, wearing a waiter's uniform. The girl had dark skin, having long purple like hair with pig tails on top and tied at the end, wearing a long sleeved baggy shirt and tight white pants under, pink sneakers on her feet.

"This is Iris and Dent." Satoshi introduced.

"Hello." The green head, Dent, said politely bowing.

"HI!" the dark skinned girl Iris squealed happily. "I'm Iris, what's your name?!"

"Oh my name's Harmony." Harmony said shyly. "This is my partner raichu."

"What a lovely name." Dent chimed in, taking Harmony's hand and kissing her knuckles. Harmony's face lit red and raichu growled. Once Dent parted, he said "Are you here for dinner?"

"Uh…y-yes…" Harmony said nervously.

"Oh your raichu's so cute!" Iris said scooping up Harmony's raichu and pinching him in the cheek, where the small yellow circles were. Seeing the angered expression on raichu's face, Harmony began to panic.

"No don't mess with him like that!" Harmony warned, trying to get raichu back.

"Don't worry; I know my way with pokemon." Iris explained, till raichu electrocuted her causing her to become paralyzed. Iris fell back, raichu wiggling himself free of her arms and running back to Harmony's side. Harmony quickly went for her bag, pulling out a paralysis heal spray and spraying it on Iris's stiff limbs.

"You okay?" Harmony asked.

"Y-Yeah….I'm pretty used to it…" Iris managed to say. Raichu was caught talking with pikachu, seeming like he was apologizing to pikachu. Once Iris got all the feeling back in her limbs, she bolted up and stretched.

"You're raichu's really powerful!" Iris said.

"I know, but he's like a little bodyguard ya know." Harmony said, raichu finding his place next to her calf.

"Oh dinners almost ready, lets eat!" Dent said gleefully.

7

"Wow, the weathers been acting weird recently hasn't it?" Satoshi asked, trying to dig into his soup, the wind trying to knock away all napkins and anything that wasn't heavy. The trainers were currently eating their dinner, provided by Dent and their pokemon were feasting on their food. Raichu was sitting on Harmony's lap, being hand fed by Harmony.

"Yeah, the weather reporter didn't say anything about horrible wind." Iris said, a kibago suddenly popping out from her hair.

"Aw a kibago!" Harmony said. "He's so cute."

"Yeah, he's only a baby. The elder at my home village gave him to me." Iris explained. Her kibago greeted raichu who waved at him, giving him a smile. Harmony then remembered the egg she had. She went through her bag and pulled out the egg. Satoshi, Dent and Iris gathered around, awing at her egg.

"You have an egg?!" Satoshi asked.

"Yeah, the professor gave it to me." Harmony explained. "I can't wait for it to hatch!"

A strong breeze suddenly blew away the napkins, making Dent panic. Everyone lunged for the napkins, Iris catching most of them with her monkey like climbing skills. Once all the napkins were captured, they finished their meal and packed their things away.

"So your aiming to becoming the next champion?" Satoshi asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna beat the Elite Four _and _the champion!" Harmony said, helping with packing away the plates.

"Well how many badges do you have?" Satoshi asked.

"Only two so far." Harmony said. "What about you?"

"Already have three." Satoshi said, looking rather prideful.

"What?!" Harmony said, soon glaring at the boy.

"Hey, how bout a battle?" Satoshi suddenly asked, catching Harmony's interest.

"You're on!" Harmony said. "Raichu what do you say?"

Raichu agreed by patting his stomach and a smug smile on his face. Pikachu also agreed. Dent and Iris were just putting the remaining things away, both sighing in annoyance.

"Both children…" Iris muttered to herself.

"I'll be referee." Dent said and got ready.

The two trainers were currently in battle position, pikachu verses raichu who both smiled smugly.

"On my right is Satoshi with his partner pikachu, on my left is Harmony with her partner raichu. Let the battle…BEGIN!"

"Pikachu quick attack!" Satoshi quickly commanded.

"Dodge then use iron tail!" Harmony commanded.

Raichu hopped out of the way, pikachu skidding to a stop while raichu charged with his iron tail ready to strike.

"Block with iron tail!" Satoshi quickly commanded. The two iron tail attacks collided, making the strong wind blow viciously at the two pokemon. The two were soon blown away, the trainers quickly lunging for their pokemon. Harmony grabbed her raichu, Satoshi his pikachu. The wind soon twirled around them, black clouds soon surrounding the area. The trainers grabbed for anything that was rooted to the Earth. Harmony soon found herself twirling in the air, desperately clinging to her raichu, screaming. She then felt someone grab onto her ankle, looking down it was Dent.

"Hold on!" Dent called, trying to dig his nails in the tree he was trying to get a grip onto.

"Okay!" Harmony cried. Dent's hand suddenly slipped from the bark, causing the two to be carried away in the wind. Dent went through his pocket, pulling out a pokeball and calling out his pokemon. A yanappu appeared, trying to fight the wind.

"Yanappu, vine whip!" Dent called, his yanappu following orders. One vine appeared, grabbing Dent around the waist and another tying around the trunk of a tree. Dent used both hands to pull down Harmony; who was huddled into a ball. Dent's yanappu was soon able to pull the four of them to the ground, the two clinging to the tree.

"We need to seek shelter!" Iris called, trying to hang onto her kibago.

"Kiba, kiba!" her kibago agreed.

"The pokemon center!" Satoshi said, pointing to his left. Some distance away, the pokemon center was waiting for them. The trainers released their grip to the object they were clinking to and made their way towards it. Dent set Harmony down, keeping her close as they fought the wind. Miraculously, they eventually made it to the pokemon center, the sliding doors opening for them and they fell to the floor, relieved that gravity was as it should be. Nurse Joy was instantly there with her tabunne standing beside her.

"Are you alright?" Nurse joy asked.

"W-We're fine." Satoshi said. "The weather just caught us by surprise."

"Can we stay here for the night?" Iris asked.

"Of course, I'll get a room ready for you trainers." Nurse Joy said and disappeared down the hall. Once able to get the feeling back in their legs, they all wobbled over to the lounge sofas. Harmony was shaking, Dent trying to comfort her somehow. Raichu sensed her insecurity and licked her cheek, causing her to snap out of her trance.

"Th-That was scary…" Harmony mumbled.

"Don't worry, it's over now." Dent said. Harmony released a sigh, leaning back and feeling at peace.

"Yeah…it's over…" Harmony said with a small smile. Nurse Joy soon reappeared, smiling warmly.

"There's an open room waiting for you, follow me please." Nurse Joy said. She led them down the hall and brought them to a large room. "Please enjoy your stay."

That night, the trainers were sleeping soundly in their sleeping bags. Harmony was the first to pass out, raichu sleeping near her head and the sound of his breathing soothing her. Harmony was sleeping soundly till she heard something. At first she ignored it but eventually the sound became too unbearable to deal with. Harmony opened one eye, looking around the room. She sat up, rubbing one eye and trying to wake herself up. She then heard the sound of something scratching against glass. She shivered, grabbing a pokeball and leaving the room. She tip toed out, peaking her head out the door and looking down the halls. The pokemon center was rather creepy at night. Harmony slowly walked out, grasping the pokeball tightly. The scratching noise soon sped up, making Harmony's heart race. She made it to the lobby, the shadows of the trees outside being reflected inside making creepy hand designs all over. Thunder suddenly clapped from outside, making Harmony freeze and turn towards the window. She spotted a figure lingering outside, looking directly at her before scampering away. Harmony squealed, throwing her pokeball and calling out her eevee. Eevee looked around, looking tired. She spotted her trainer standing on a desk, cowering from the shadows it seemed.

"Th-th-there's something out there!" Harmony claimed. Eevee turned, finding nothing out there. Eevee raised an eyebrow, thinking her trainer had completely lost it. Harmony's face suddenly paled, making eevee turn back. Standing on the window sill was the figure, which slammed its round paws against the glass, causing it to pop out of place and crash to the floor. Eevee screamed, jumping into its trainers arms who also screamed blindly.

Raichu's ears perked up at the sound of a crash, waking him from his sleep. He sat up, rubbing one eye and turning towards Harmony, who seemed to have disappeared. Raichu panicked, running around the room, on the stomachs of the other trainers and shaking pikachu awake while frantically shouting "Raichu, rai, rai!"

"What is it raichu?" Satoshi asked with a big yawn. Raichu pointed to Harmony's empty sleeping bag, still panicking.

"She probably went to the bathroom." Dent explained. They then heard a banshee like scream echo the halls of the Pokemon center. Raichu bolted out of the room, the others following. When they came to the lobby, they found Harmony trying to escape a shadowed figure, small and trying to block her exit. Harmony hopped onto a chair, the unknown creature knocking her over to land on the floor. Still panicking, Harmony raced outside of the Pokemon center, the unknown beast chasing after her.

"Harmony, wait!" Iris called, the others chasing after her. They found Harmony cornered, the unknown beast an electric type because it was sending little shocks at Harmony when she tried taking a step. Raichu charged into action, thinking it was another Pokemon from Team Rocket. He head butted the creature causing it to slide away from his trainer. The clouds that were blocking the moon suddenly revealed a pikachu, who was fuming.

"A-A pikachu!" Iris said.

"An angry one at that." Dent identified. The pikachu angrily growled, sending a powerful electric attack at the trainers, Satoshi and Iris unleashing their Pokemon.

"Go pokabu!" Satoshi said.

"Come out emolga!" Iris said. The two Pokemon appeared, ready for battle.

"Pokabu, flame charge!" Satoshi commanded. His pokabu stomped its feet, causing fire to surround it till it shot from place and towards the Pokemon. The pikachu surrounded itself in electricity, charging.

"It knows bolt tackle?!" Iris asked. "Quick emolga, use attract."

Her emolga winked, sending little hearts towards the pikachu. The hearts hit the pikachu, only to burn up in the fiery attack.

"It's not working!" Iris said.

"It's a female!" Satoshi said. His pokabu collided with the attack, the pikachu quickly over powering the flame charge attack and head butting pokabu in the stomach, making the two of them plummet to the ground. The pikachu turned to emolga. Its tail shined brilliantly as it jumped into the air and hit emolga in the back making it cry out. The two Pokemon were easily defeated, pokabu paralyzed and emolga lying unconscious. The pikachu turned away, returning her attention back to Harmony. It launched another attack, Harmony hugging her eevee. Unconsciously, eevee preformed protect shielding both itself and its trainer. The pikachu was shocked, about ready to attack again till raichu hit the pikachu in the side, Satoshi's pikachu finishing her off with an iron tail attack causing the female pikachu to roll and slam into a tree, lying unconscious.

"What was that all about?" Satoshi asked, returning his pokabu back inside.

"The real question is how's this pikachu so powerful? " Dent wondered. "Pikachu's aren't normally that powerful."

"Yeah, it took my pikachu awhile to get that powerful." Satoshi said. "Taking out two Pokemon with one hit….that's insane."

Harmony approached the unconscious pikachu, looking how it slept peacefully. She picked up the pikachu and said "Well until we find answers, let's take care for it."

"But it attacked you!" Satoshi said.

"Yeah but it obviously belonged to someone." Harmony said. "Besides, this pikachu reminds me of someone, just can't put my finger on it." Satoshi suddenly yawned, raichu running to Harmony's side.

"Well, let's go back to bed." Iris suggested. "I'm tired."

"Yeah me too." Satoshi said.

The trainers returned inside, returning back to sleep.

8

The pikachu squinted her eyes as it tried blocking out the streams of sunlight. The pikachu felt herself surrounded by a cozy, comforting cushion smelling of fruit. She buried her face deeper into it, her eyes slowly opened. Her eyes rolled to find herself cuddling close to another pikachu, a _male _pikachu. She got up, her face glowing red as she backed away, the unfamiliar surroundings scaring her. She then tripped over a sleeping raichu, also a _male_.

"PIKA PI!" the pikachu screeched, waking up everyone. The trainers rubbed their heads at the suddenly scream, pikachu and raichu looking at the female with a questioning look.

"Good morning." Harmony said happily, despite the horrible wake up call.

The pikachu looked around frantically, jumping from place to place, swinging on the lamp over head with the trainers trying to get her down, the pikachu jumped down, landing on the table and sliding across it, knocking over all the papers and a lamp.

"Calm down, calm down!" Satoshi said, grabbing hold of the pikachu who panicked and electrocuted him. Satoshi crumbled to the floor, Dent and Iris trying to get to her. The pikachu was soon cornered, preparing for another attack. Harmony squeezed in and said calmly "It's okay…we're not gonna hurt you."

Looking at Harmony's calming brown eyes made the pikachu relax. Kibago suddenly popped out from Iris's hair, approached the frightened pikachu.

"Kiba, kiba." Kibago said, the pikachu's ears going down from embarrassment. Kibago approached the pikachu, taking its paw and pulling it along to get better acquainted with the trainers. Satoshi's pikachu scampered towards her, putting his paw out expecting her to shake but she only sent a cold glare and turned away. Raichu stepped in, greeting her which she replied to rather moodily.

"See, we just wanna be your friend pikachu." Harmony said, sitting back down on her sleeping bag allowing both raichu and the pikachu to sit on her lap. Harmony scratched the pikachu under her chin, the pikachu responding happily to it as she lifted her head up more to get the glorious feeling. Harmony's fingers then brushed onto a collar, worn out from all the years and took hold of the tag dangling from it.

"Ta-Ta-Tamaki?" Harmony wondered aloud, Dent, Satoshi and Iris closing in. "Is that your name?"

The pikachu nodded, saying happily "Pikachu!"

"So her name's Tamaki, and look there's an address to her home." Dent pointed out. "In Shippou City!"

"We just passed that though." Iris pointed out. "We're too far out."

The pikachu, Tamaki, hopped out of Harmony's lap and shook her head, telling them that she didn't want to go home just yet.

"What is something wrong?" Satoshi asked.

Knowing she wasn't going to get it if she tried speaking. She showed them her paws, tapping her fingers on her stubby arm and putting up three fingers.

"Oh I love this game!" Harmony said.

Tamaki tapped her first paw, Dent translating "First word!"

Tamaki pretended to be looking for something, Iris calling out "Looking!"

Tamaki nodded, putting up two fingers now.

"Second word!" Harmony said.

She tapped her foot four times, Satoshi calling "Four, no wait for!"

Tamaki nodded her head eagerly, bringing up three fingers now.

"Third word!" Iris said.

Tamaki quickly went for Harmony's bag, pulling out her badge case and pokeballs. She threw the pokeball at pikachu, making it hit him in his face. Satoshi quickly went to him scolding "What was that for?!"

"Trainer!" Harmony called out. "She's looking for her trainer! You know the badges are what the trainer collects and they catch pokemon!"

Tamaki nodded happily. She hopped into Harmony's lap saying happily "Pika pi!"

Raichu didn't seem to mind for the first time since meeting a new friend. Tamaki climbed on her shoulder Harmony scratching her under her chin.

"Well I'd really like to meet your trainer!" Satoshi said. "You're super strong."

"Pika pi." Tamaki said, looking rather proud.

"I'll help you find your trainer." Harmony volunteered.

"What about your badges?" Satoshi asked.

"They can wait, something really bad must've happened to the trainer for her pokemon to be wandering the Isshu region." Harmony said.

"Then you can count me in as well!" Satoshi said.

"I second that." Dent said.

"Me too!" Iris said.

Tamaki smiled happily at them, saying "Pika pi." Harmony and the other trainers got ready to travel, Tamaki, raichu and pikachu slipping out of the room. Tamaki ran into Nurse Joys foot getting picked up by her.

"What a healthy looking pikachu, a little over weight though…" Nurse Joy said, weighing Tamaki. "Are you expecting?"

Tamaki's face lit up red, soon glaring at Nurse Joy saying angrily "Pika pi!"

She hopped out of Nurse Joy's hands, racing to the door and calling over her shoulder "Pikachu!"

"We're coming!" Harmony called, the trainers rushing out. "Sorry Nurse Joy, but thank you for letting us stay!"

The trainers trailing after Tamaki; who was currently digging in a hole that was covered by a fallen tree, she sneezed when she successfully pulled out a hat and shoulder bag along with a golden belt filled with pokeballs. Iris looked at the hat, bringing it and taking a deep whiff of it.

"Peaches and Jasmine flowers." Iris said then looked down at Tamaki. "Your trainer is obviously in a place filled with them!"

Tamaki shook her head, pointing down the road, towards the mountains. Dent pulled out their map, eyeing the place where Tamaki was pointing.

"That's where the White Forest is, it's a dangerous place where the strongest of pokemon live." Dent explained. "How did you two even penetrate that forest?"

Tamaki did the motion of falling, and then pointed up towards the sky.

"You fell from the sky?" Satoshi asked, rather confused.

Tamaki nodded, handing Harmony her trainers hat. Harmony took the hat and placed it in her bag. Tamaki handed the bag to Dent, knowing he wouldn't decline because he was a gentleman and clipped her trainer's belt over her shoulder like a sling. She pointed down the path, leading the way. As they were walking down the path, Tamaki looked down at one of the pokeballs, a name written on it.

"Tiny?" Satoshi asked, seeing Tamaki take out the pokeball and causing it to go bigger. She tossed it into the air, and hit it with her tail like a baseball bat. The pokeball flew into the air, it opened and a flygon appeared from the bright light.

"A flygon?!" Dent said completely amazed.

"I-In this region?!" Iris said. "How awesome!"

The flygon flew down, eyeing the new trainers. It sniffed Harmony seeming to recognize her scent. Tamaki explained the dilemma and who they were. Satoshi caught something around its neck, a collar. He reached up and read the tag.

"Tiny, your names Tiny?" Satoshi asked, the flygon nodding seeming to understand a bit. Tamaki took out another, summoning a dragonite which hummed happily when summoned, also wearing a tag with the name Seth engraved in it. Satoshi ran towards it, it nuzzled him in the cheek in a greeting. Tamaki suddenly gasped, seeing that one of the pokeballs were missing.

"Pika, pika pi!" Tamaki said urgently. She pointed out the missing pokeball, the other pokemon panicked. Seth grabbed Satoshi and Harmony around the waist and placed them on his back, Tiny doing the same with Dent and Iris. Tamaki hopped on top of Tiny's head and the two dragon types took flight into the sky.

"OH MY GOSH!" Harmony screamed as they soared through the air. Tamaki seemed unfazed by the rushing wind, just sitting on his head like a throne.

"Where are we going?!" Satoshi yelled over the wind. Tamaki only shrugged, saying she had no idea.

9

The dragon types arrived to a sinister looking forest, the trainers hopping off.

"I-In there?" Harmony stuttered. Tamaki nodded, heading in. The dragon types returned back inside their pokeballs, Tamaki attaching them back to the gold belt. She started going inside, the trainers following. Dent stayed close, the suns light seemed to have been blocked out as they traveled deeper and deeper inside. Tamaki would eagerly race inside, stopping several feet away to wait for the trainers.

"Pika pi!" Tamaki called.

"We're coming, we're coming." Satoshi said. As they were walking through the forest, something slithered over Harmony's calf making her shriek and jump onto Dent and cling onto him. Raichu was on high alert suddenly, racing to Harmony's side.

"What is it?!" Iris said.

Pikachu showed the thing that slithered over Harmony's leg, which turned out to be a twig scraping across it. Harmony laughed nervously, climbing down Dent and replying "Sorry…"

"It's okay." Dent said.

Raichu shook his head, a little ashamed that Harmony was childish enough to cling to the nearest object -or person- then first confirming what the pokemon or thing was. Raichu stayed by Harmony's side, knowing she'd feel safer. A bug type suddenly flew over her head making her squeal and try running, raichu holding her back by pulled on her boot.

"Pika pi!" Tamaki called irritably, not liking how the trainers were lagging behind. Pikachu appeared beside her, patting her arm to ensure her that the trainers would catch up soon, only receiving a cold glare from Tamaki who walked away. Pikachu seemed confused, till raichu pointed out the two of them did injure her, pikachu suddenly feeling guilty. Tamaki climbed up a stump, looking around the forest and sniffing the air. She picked up a scent that was familiar and wagged her tail happily.

"Pika pi!" Tamaki called pointing to her left.

"She's picked up the missing pokemons scent!" Iris said excitedly. The trainers raced to catch up with Tamaki. Tamaki waved them over to encourage them to run faster. Suddenly Tamaki was ambushed, a zorua head butting her in the stomach and causing her to fall off and land on her back. She got up, the zorua growling angrily at her.

"A zorua?" Satoshi said both himself and Harmony taking out their pokedexes.

'_**Zorua, the dark type pokemon'. **_Their pokedexes said. _**'It changes into the forms of others to surprise them. It often transforms into a silent child. To protect themselves from danger, they hide their true identities by transforming into people and other pokemon.' **_

The zorua growled, pouncing on Tamaki again but she knocked him away with her iron tail. The zorua did a back flip in the air, landing on its feet as it charged again. Tamaki dodged the charge, not wanting to battle.

"Pika pi!" Tamaki said, the zorua not listening. It then fired a shadow ball attack at Tamaki knocking her aside.

"She needs help!" Harmony said, unleashing a pokeball. "Go pokabu, use flame charge!"

Her pokabu appeared from its pokeball, stomping its feet till it charged towards the zorua. The zorua easily dodged the attack, still having its eyes on Tamaki who was trying to escape. It ran towards her, biting down on her tail making her cry out. She turned to the zorua angrily, letting loose a thunderbolt. The zorua released her tail and turned to the other pokemon. It opened its mouth, a black orb forming.

"It's using shadow ball!" Dent said.

"Pokabu return, eevee I chose you!" Harmony said, her pokabu returning inside and eevee coming out in its place.

"Use, protect!" Harmony hurriedly commanded her eevee making a force field. The shadow ball exploded but didn't hurt eevee.

"Quick attack!" Harmony said, eevee colliding with the zorua. The zorua skidded to the floor, forcing itself to stand.

"Last attack eevee, ice beam!" Harmony commanded, her eevee opening its mouth and releasing a shot of ice towards zorua who was unprepared. The zorua collapsed to the floor, fainted. Harmony took out a pokeball and threw it at the fainted zorua, declaring "Go pokeball!"

The pokeball hit the unconscious zorua, the zorua shining a bright white light and being absorbed inside. The pokeball swayed left to right soon clicking to tell everyone the pokemon was caught. Harmony picked it up and tucked it in her fanny pack.

"You caught it?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, it would be vulnerable if I left it unconscious half frozen. He's strong too and I'll make him stronger." Harmony said confidently.

"Such a kind heart you have." Dent said. "You'll be a great trainer, like Satoshi."

Harmony smiled, rubbing the back of her head. Raichu and pikachu were checking on Tamaki, asking if she was possibly injured. She declined their help but seemed to enjoy the attention. She sniffed the air again and led the way deeper into the forest.

Tamaki parted a large bush, a large smile on her face as if expecting something. She only came to a beautiful lake, the bushes flourishing all types of fruit and pokemon soaring in the sky over head. She hoped out of the bush, looking disappointed, the trainers and their pokemon appearing behind her.

"Wow, this is so beautiful." Iris said, excitedly running towards the lake, kicking off her shoes and stepping in it, not caring her pants were becoming soaked. Satoshi joined her, Dent and Harmony staying behind. Harmony noticed Tamaki's disappointment.

"Is your friend not here?" Harmony asked, Tamaki only shrugging. Dent only smiled as he replied "Well lets look around, your trainer is bound to have something that calls it back right?"

Tamaki suddenly brightened up, soon racing to Dent asking for the bag. He gave her the bag and Tamaki dug through it, soon pulling out an ipod touch. Satoshi eyed it, appearing out of no where completely drenched.

"An ipod?" Satoshi asked. Tamaki took out the headphones and quickly typed in the password, soon scrolling down her trainers list of songs. She found the song she was looking for and played it, turning the volume up. A beautiful melody played in the air, Satoshi and pikachu instantly recognizing the song.

"O-Oración?" Satoshi questioned.

"It's sounds marvelous." Harmony said, soon being swept away in the beautiful song. As the song played, wild pokemon gathered to listen as well, the trainers closing their eyes and allowing the music to take away their souls and send them off to someplace better. Suddenly the bushes rustled, catching Iris's attention. She twirled around, the others following her gaze. The bushes rustled again, the trainers bracing themselves for an attacking pokemon again. Something appeared from the bushes, a shadow all on its own racing by the trainers and going straight to Tamaki. Tamaki gleefully greeted it, Iris picking her up and holding her close. She took out her pokeball and unleashed her doryuzu. The shadow backed away a bit, seeming to find her pokemon a threat. Tamaki squirmed in her arms.

"What's that?!" Dent said.

The shadow emerged, revealing a darkrai, its long grey hair flowing in the wind. The doryuzu became alert, Iris saying "I won't let you hurt Tamaki!"

Tamaki suddenly electrocute Iris, hoping out of her arms and hoping on doryuzu's head only to land in the arms of the darkrai. Tamaki started yelling, as if trying to explain something.

"I-Is this her pokemon?" Dent asked, Tamaki nodding. The darkrai held up its wrist, showing a blue ribbon tied around its wrist with a bell chiming when it moved. It set Tamaki down, floating towards the trainers as if inspecting them; it poked Iris in the side making her flinch, her doryuzu growling at him. Darkrai returned the glare, soon returning to Tamaki's side seeming happy to see a familiar face.

"C-Can it talk?" Satoshi asked out loud, pikachu leaning in.

_Of course I can! _The darkrai replied bitterly, speaking telepathically. The trainers gasped, two of them even falling over.

"I-It talked!" Iris said.

_Again, I can speak to you telepathically. Now where is my trainer? _Darkrai asked, searching among them. _What did you do to her, have you stolen her pokemon?!_

"N-No, Tamaki found us and asked us to find your trainer." Harmony said. Darkrai eyed them, Tamaki soon tapping his arm and whispering in his ear. Darkrai nodded, seeming to believe them.

_I will put my faith in you…_Darkrai said. _I trust Tamaki's words and shall carry out my trainer's wishes._

He turned to Tamaki, who smiled warmly. Suddenly, Satoshi's stomach growled, he clutched his stomach and said "I'm hungry."

"Lucky for you it's lunch time!" Dent sang, darkrai cringing at his high voice. Dent started setting out their picnic table and chairs, Iris and Satoshi helping him out. Harmony approached darkrai, reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder making him flinch at the contact.

"Wanna eat with us?" Harmony asked. Darkrai looked at her with kind eyes, soon replying _I'd love too._

Dent released all his pokemon, so did Satoshi and Iris. Harmony unleashed hers as well. Darkrai and Tamaki both had food as well. Darkrai soon floated up to the trees and picked some fruit, placing his pile of fresh and ripe fruit on the table. The pokemon ate away the fruit, soon racing off to play a game of tag. The trainers enjoyed watching their pokemon run across the grassy fields, darkrai watching in the shadows. They were enjoying themselves till darkrai let out a scream of agony. All the pokemon and their trainers froze, turning to see darkrai being electrocuted by an unknown predator. Darkrai appeared from the shadows, a metal claw suddenly capturing him.

"Darkrai!" Satoshi called, racing after darkrai. Looking farther into the sky, they spotted Team Rocket, placing him in a tall glass box. The other pokemon were captured in a net, being lifted into the air.

"Give them back!" Iris screamed.

"I knew those twerps looked familiar." Jessie said. "Capture them as well."

"Got it." James said and let down another net that collapsed on the trainers, pulling them up and floating in the air, the trainers struggled to get free, but stopping when they realized how high they were. On the blimp, Team Rocket took the bag that contained Tamaki's trainer's things, pulling out a handkerchief and placing it on a scanner.

"With this we'll be able to find Arceus's jewel in no time." Meowth said.

"The boss will be so pleased." Jessie said, the three cackling.

Down below, the three trainers were whispering hoping Team Rocket wouldn't notice.

"What're they talking about?" Iris asked.

"Arceus's jewel is a powerful jewel that made life in the Sinnoh region." Satoshi explained. "I-I thought he got it back."

"Well apparently Tamaki's trainer has it and Team Rockets hunting her down." Dent said.

"We have to find her, but first things first, how do we escape Team Rocket?" Harmony asked.

"Tsutarja, use leaf blade!" A voice called from below. Looking down, they spotted a tsutarja swirling in the air, slicing the nets of the trainers and their pokemon. They fell, screaming till they stopped in mid air being placed on the ground gently.

"Wait, darkrai!" Iris said till she saw a stream of fire hit the balloon, breaking darkrai free from his prison. He disappeared in the shadows soon next to Harmony. The blimp miraculously floated away performing an emergency landing.

"And here I thought I wouldn't be seeing you two again." A voice said. Turning, they found the trainer Harmony had been dying to see.

"K-Kit?!" Harmony asked.

"The one and only." Kit said proudly, receiving a hug. On her head was tsutarja who relaxed and a shandera. Satoshi took out his pokedex to examine it.

_**Shandera, the ghost and fire type pokemon. **_The pokedex read. _**It absorbs a spirit, which it then burns. By waving the flames on its arms, it puts its foes into a hypnotic trance. Being consumed in shandera's burns up the spirit, leaving the body behind. **_

"Wow, it's so pretty!" Harmony said.

"Don't let her fool ya; she can be a lethal weapon when she has to be." Kit explained, her shandera replying sweetly. "What're you guys doing out here anyway?"

"We're looking for this pikachu's trainer." Dent said, Tamaki suddenly pouncing Kit and cuddling into her cheek squealing gleefully "Pika, pika!"

"Tamaki, you're okay!" Kit said. She lifts Tamaki, then eyeing her before saying "You've gained some weight, you expecting?"

Tamaki shot a glare at Kit, who quickly changed the subject "How'd you find her?"

"You know her?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, she's my friend Tyki's pikachu." Kit replied. Harmony froze, the smiling image of Tyki, Aloe's daughter, suddenly vanishing.

"She disappeared a few days after her birthday; she was acting strange before though. So everyone's looking for her." Kit replied.

"That's terrible!" Satoshi said. "Where're you heading?"

"I don't know, I was checking some old spots we used to hang out at, our _secret hideouts_." Kit said. "But since Tamaki's here, it'll be ten times as easier to find her."

She returned her shandera back inside and said "We just need to pick some guys up to help us out; until then, lead the way Tamaki."

1  
0

Kit led them out of the forest, darkrai retreating back inside his pokeball and remaining in there to get some much needed rest. They came to a cabin and Kit knocked three times on the door.

"Password." A plain voice said immediately.

"Oración." Kit replied and the door opened for them. They were rushed inside, finding two boys inside. One boy was looking at a laptop screen, having short black hair with his bangs long on the sides, a long cow lick on his head, wearing glasses and a blue jacket, a white shirt and long black pants and blue shoes. The other having long green fluffy hair that was tied in a loose pony tail, a baggy ball cap wearing a white elbow length sleeved shirt and black pants, a wristband on his wrist and dark shoes.

"N, Cheren, any news?" Kit asked.

"Sadly not, we don't have any leads." Cheren said, he took off his glasses and massaged his temples. "N, got anything?"

"No, Kit who're these people?" N, the green headed boy, asked.

"Oh well this girl is Harmony and you remember Dent right?" Kit explained. "I don't know the other two."

"I'm Satoshi, and this is my partner pikachu." Satoshi said.

"I'm Iris and my pokemon kibago." Iris said, her kibago greeting them. "What're you guys doing?"

"Keeping track of Team Rocket, N was capable of infiltrating Team Rocket to find any information on Tyki's whereabouts." Cheren said, N waving kindly towards them. He had a choroneko happily resting on his shoulder. He scratched it under its chin and it purred lovingly.

"So you guys are looking for Tyki too?" Harmony asked.

"Yes, everyone that her mother and father know-" Cheren said before he was interrupted.

"That Tyki is currently missing." N finished. "Team Rocket is _very _interested in her."

"We just don't know why." Cheren said. "Did you get any sighting of her?"

"Nope, but I found someone who can help us." Kit said and presented Tamaki who gleefully hoped aboard N's shoulder and licked his cheek making him giggle.

"Tamaki, you're okay!" N said happily. "We were so worried about you?"

His choroneko meowed, cuddling into Tamaki who returned the gesture.

"She has all of Tyki's pokemon and bags so we can run a DNA scan or something." Kit said.

"Yeah, only problem is that we don't _have _that type of technology." Cheren said bluntly. "I'm not a genius ya know."

"Tamaki can still lead us to Tyki." N said and turned to Tamaki. "Can't you Tama-chan?"

"Tama-chan?" Harmony asked.

"I gave her that nickname and Tyki just picked it up." N explained. "Now we just need her to lead us to her trainer."

"We've discovered actually that she's in the White Forest." Dent said, the three trainers looking at him in disbelief.

"What?!" Kit asked, completely shocked. "S-She can't be in there!"

"Tamaki says she is." Iris said.

N looked at Tamaki skeptically and asked "Tama-chan I know you've been literally _dying _to go to that place, you're not pulling strings now are you?"

Tamaki nodded, crossing her heart to prove it. N sighed and said "Supposedly she is. This is a problem in deed."

"You're telling me!" Cheren said. "That place is a trainers paradise almost, except for the fact that the pokemon living there are savage beasts that hate to be disturbed. I wouldn't be shocked if Tyki was mauled."

Tamaki shook her head, soon screaming "Pika, pika pi, pika, pikachu!"

The trainers looked at her blankly, Kit soon saying "Tamaki, you know we can't understand you."

"I know someone who can." Harmony said, taking a pokeball from the gold belt and opening it, darkrai appearing before them. It looked around, seeing three more familiar faces.

_Kit, you've grown._ Darkrai said.

"Aw darkrai, you're such gentlemen." Kit said, and then went straight to business. "Darkrai, we need to translate for us."

Darkrai turned to Tamaki; Tamaki explained everything in a rather panicky voice. Once she was finished, she had wiped herself out nearly falling over but pikachu and raichu caught her. Darkrai turned to the trainers and replied _She is saying 'My trainer is sleeping under a pile of rock and branches. She is protected by a green barrier that the Great One placed upon her when she broke several bones. She is sleeping and the healing process is in session.' I'm very worried._

"We all are darkrai." Kit said and patted him on the head. "Thank you, you can return to sleep."

_Thank you. _Darkrai replied and returned inside his pokeball. Tamaki looked equally worried about her trainer, pikachu patting her on the arm to show some sign of comfort.

"Guess we're heading to the White Forest then." Kit said. "That'll be a great place for training."

"Do we inform Aloe?" Cheren asked.

"No, she'll bring an army if she realizes her daughters in the White Forest." N replied. "We go ourselves then return her home."

"The Great One…" Harmony mumbled. "Who could that be?"

"Sounds like a legendary pokemon." Satoshi confirmed.

"We don't have time for that right now!" Cheren said. "Team Rocket is currently tracking Tyki down; we need to reach her before they do! Tamaki, lead the way!"

Tamaki saluted, releasing the two flying types, Dent and Iris on Seth and Satoshi and Harmony on Tiny. Kit threw a pokeball in the air, unleashing an articuno.

"A-A-Articuno?!" Harmony said, completely shocked. She took out her pokedex, which read _**Articuno, the ice and flying type pokemon. One of the three legendary birds. It can create blizzards by freezing moister in the air. **_

"H-How?" Harmony asked.

"Tyki and I rescued her when her wing was injured because of Team Rocket and Team Plasma. Been following me ever since." Kit said, petting the articuno on the head who seemed to be enjoying the treatment. She hoped aboard and began to take flight. N took out his archeos who screeched when summoned and as for Cheren a kenhallow, who peaked at the ground.

"Let's go!" Harmony said and the flying types soared through the sky and towards the White forest, where Tamaki's trainer lay asleep.

11

The flying type pokemon landed the trainers at the entrance of the White Forest. They returned inside their pokeballs and everyone knew they had to go on foot. Kit took her tsutarja off her head and said "You need to go back inside."

Her tsutarja refused and returned back on top of her head, digging its clawed fingers into her hat. Knowing it was futile to argue, she left her tsutarja be, looking at her team of trainers behind her.

"Okay we're just going in there and out with Tyki." Kit said. "Hopefully Team Rocket hasn't reached her first."

"Right, we'll need to stay close together." Cheren advised. So the group huddled together, Tamaki leading the way inside. As soon as Harmony stepped in, she felt a chill go up her spine.

"You okay?" Dent asked.

"Y-Yeah, just a chill." Harmony said till they were engulfed in darkness.

"Oh my gosh, it's pitch black in here!" Satoshi said. Kit dug through her pocket, pulling out her pokeball and calling out shandera.

"Use flash please." Kit said.

"Shan~" Her shandera sang and the flames on its arms lit up, breaking through the darkness. The trainers looked around, spotting different types of pokemon scurry away at the sudden brightness.

"Thanks Kit." Cheren said.

"Don't thank me, thank shandera." Kit said, stroking her shandera who enjoyed the treatment.

"Shan~" her shandera said smiling. They followed Tamaki who leapt over large tree roots and heard the crunching of dead leaves under. She soon came to a large tree trunk with its upper half ripped off and lying on the ground in front of her. She tried jumping over but Harmony eventually helped her over. The trainers followed, Tamaki in the lead again. When everyone was over, Tamaki suddenly stopped looking around.

"What is it Tama-chan?" Harmony asked, Tamaki suddenly climbing up Harmony's leg and staying on her shoulder. She pointed forward, her stubby fingers digging into her sleeve. A rumble suddenly shook, making the trainers nearly fall over.

"What was that?!" Iris asked.

"Arceus!" Kit suddenly said. Everyone looked at her in confusion, Cheren asking "What're you talking about Kit?"

"The Great One, God almost, that's Arceus!" Kit said, nearly ripping her hair out. "She had an encounter with Arceus; apparently she carries the Jewel of Life inside her!"

"What?!" Satoshi yelled, a flock of flying types soaring into the air. "That jewel was returned to Arceus, I witness it!"

"Well I don't know what happened!" Kit said, getting so frustrated that her shandera got startled and the flash attack suddenly faded, leaving them in pitch darkness. "Oh sorry."

The light returned and Kit was found stroking her shandera on the side to calm it. The rumbling returned, agitated pokemon appearing from the trees.

"Uh oh…" N said plainly. The pokemon launched their attacks. Harmony unleashed her eevee, Kit her yorterry.

"Protect!" the two said in unison. The two pokemon unleashed their protect attack, the shield large enough to protect the trainers.

"Run!" Cheren yelled, the two trainers picking up their pokemon and racing away. They suddenly fell, the pokemon loosing the concentration as they plummeted down a blackened hole. They fell in a rushing river, being carried down the current till Cheren caught sight of a water fall.

"Everybody hang on!" Cheren screamed, gripping Kit as they rushed towards it. As they fell, Tamaki unleashed her trainer's pokeball which brought out a victini. The victini quickly saw the dilemma and used psychic, along with shandera who levitated the trainers to a safer places. Once on the ground, the trainers collapsed.

"She has a victini?" Harmony asked, the victini gleefully flying around them.

"Yup, came from an egg she got from a mystery man aka N." Kit said, pointing at N who blushed a bit. The victini happily squealed as it returned back inside its pokeball. Tamaki dried herself off, shaking the water on her fur and sneezing a bit. Her nose then caught onto a familiar scent. She smelled the belt, seeing that the scents matched. She happily hopped up and followed the scent.

"Wait Tamaki!" Harmony said, running after the pokemon along with the other trainers. Tamaki turned a corner, revealing a large pile of branches and rocks, towering up to the sky light that was above. Tamaki excitedly ran towards it, sniffing the area till she came to a certain spot. She began to dig.

"She's found something, come on!" N said and surrounded the towering pile. Tamaki began digging, the trainers mimicking. Bits of large branches would rain down, making it harder and harder for them to dig. Tamaki was nearly smashed by a large fallen tree branch but pikachu had pushed her out of the way. She mumbled a thank you and continued digging, blushing madly. Harmony was digging deeper and deeper inside the pile till she came to a hand making her scream.

"What is it?!" Dent asked.

"I f-f-found something!" Harmony said.

Everyone gathered around her, finding a hand lying lifeless under the pile, covered in a leaf green coating. Tamaki rushed over to it, recognizing the hand. She hugged it, pulling at it. The trainers removed the branches, a body slowly appearing from it. A girl covered in the green coating, sleeping. She had shoulder length black hair with Aloe's skin color, wearing a black doll dress with a red vest over it, wearing thigh high black socks and red and white knee high boots, her hands covered in black arm warmers. Her eyes were closed and she appeared dead.

"T-Tyki?" Satoshi guessed.

"Yup, that's her alright." Kit said. Tamaki happily hopped on Tyki, licking her cheek as encouragement to wake up. It didn't work and she began panicking. She began slapping Tyki till she was pulled way by Kit who hugged her as she sobbed.

"Don't worry, she's not dead!" Kit explained. "Her pulse is still running."

"She appears to be in a state of hibernation." N explained, lifting her wrist and shivering a bit. "She's still warm, so Arceus put her like this?"

"I guess so." Kit said, grabbing her arm. "Come on, help, me get this gunk off."

So the trainers tried pulling off the cocoon only to be shocked. They rubbed their red palms and Cheren said "How're we supposed to revive her if she shocks us?"

Tamaki hugged Tyki's hand, as if trying to find some way to bring her back, receiving a smiling face and her trainer saying everything would be okay. She then felt something gooey sticking to her fur. Pulling away, the cocoon was pealing off. She gasped, getting excited as she started rubbing her trainers hand on her fur.

"It's coming off!" Satoshi said.

"Contact, contact with pokemon takes off the goo!" Harmony said. "We'll get her out in no time!"

"That's exactly what we were hoping for." A voice suddenly said. A large clawed hand fell from the trees, the trainers quickly jumping out of the way and taking cover as the pile was destroyed. Harmony looked back, seeing that the claw had clamped itself around Tyki. Looking up, a helicopter was hovering over them, blowing bits and pieces of twigs at them. Harmony was the first to get up, desperately trying to grab at Tyki's hand but missing. Dent was there to catch her, shielding her.

"Thanks twerps for leading us to the thing that'll complete the boss's plans!" James said from above.

"Give her back!" Satoshi yelled, noticing how Tyki's once mummified hand was now free of the cocoon, gripping at the air as if trying to escape.

"That is it!" Kit said angrily. "Shandera, use screech!"

Her shandera's eyes glowed, opening its mouth and unleashing a banshee like scream, the trainers covering their ears.

"Harmony, call out your eevee!" Kit cried, taking out her yorterry.

Harmony followed her directions and it covered its ears. As the screech attack vibrated through the forest, pokemon of all types appeared from the trees, looking upset. Kit called back her shandera and said "Us protect!"

"Eevee, use protect." Harmony commanded.

The two pokemon used protect, N suddenly escaping the force field and hoping into the trees. The pokemon unleashed a rain of attacks, all hitting the helicopter. The cord connecting to the claw suddenly released Tyki, making her plummet to the ground. N came swinging in, catching her and making a u turn till he was beside his friends again.

"Come on!" N called, he called out his archeos, hoping on and flying on ahead. The others quickly took out their flying types and hoped on, quickly zooming out behind N. The flying types dodged the attacks, avoiding battles till they miraculously saw a bright light.

"We're almost there!" N called till they broke through the barrier of light. The pokemon landed a good distance from the forest, everyone breathing heavily. They hoped off their flying types, calling them back and collapsing to their knees. They suddenly caught sight of a bright light twinkle in the sky and zoom off.

"That's was probably Team Rocket." Satoshi said.

"That doesn't matter right now." Dent said. "We've got Tyki."

12

They set Tyki down on a grassy hill, Tamaki finding her place on her chest feeling her breathing. N brushed her forehead, the cocoon coming off at his touch.

"Well this is gonna take forever." Cheren said bluntly.

"There has to be a faster way." N said.

Harmony then sprouted an idea, reaching down she wrapped her arms around her torso and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Tyki." Harmony mumbled in her ear. Tyki suddenly shined a brilliant leaf green color, floating in the air as the cocoon began to peal off and disappear in the air. She gently went to the ground, still sleeping. The cocoon was still around her torso, her breathing becoming deeper as she was slowly reviving.

"Well the hug got most of it off." Kit said.

"It has to be stronger than a hug." Dent said.

"Stronger than a hug, stronger than a hug." Satoshi mumbled, squatting down besides Tyki and bending low as if looking into her closed eyes would awaken her. "What's stronger than a hug?"

Tamaki sprung an idea, hoping up and pushing Satoshi over only to collide lips with Tyki's. Everyone gasped, Satoshi backing away from the kiss and covering his mouth, his face glowing red. Tyki once again glowed, this time brighter and lighter. The remaining cocoon peeled off, dropping Tyki back on the ground. Satoshi was still shocked about the kiss.

"Mmm…" a voice mumbled.

Everyone turned, finding Tyki moving. She sat up, rubbing her head as she tried opening her eyes. She yawned deeply, her eyes slowly opening.

"Wha-where am I?" Tyki mumbled only to be ambushed by Tamaki who cuddled into her chest. Tyki suddenly lightened up, hugging Tamaki happily and screaming "TAMAKI!"

She hugged Tamaki tightly, tears falling from her tired eyes and sniffling as she sobbed into Tamaki's fur. Tamaki licked her tears away, squealing in happiness again.

"You did it!" Tyki said happily. She looked up, seeing some familiar faces and some she couldn't recognize.

"Wipe your eyes Tyki." Kit said, throwing her a napkin.

"KIT!" Tyki screamed, embracing Kit in a hug so strong that Kit fell over and was being squeezed in a hug.

"ACK, Tyki get off!" Kit said angrily trying to push her away. Tyki was too over whelmed with happiness that she didn't release her grip. She looked up seeing N and Cheren, jumping up and hugging them both. Harmony could see N blush but he embraced her back.

"You're all here!" Tyki said happily. She looked over N's shoulder and noticed a red faced Satoshi.

"What's wrong with you?" Tyki asked.

"Uh…um- well…" Satoshi began till he felt Dent's hand on his shoulder.

"He revived you." Dent said.

"Oh thank you!" Tyki said happily. She hugged him and parted looking over at Harmony who waved shyly.

"You…I know you…" Tyki said. "You battled my good for nothing brought Brendon and won with your raichu!"

"That's me." Harmony said. "My names Harmony and this is my partner raichu."

Raichu greeted her warmly, Tyki smiling happily.

"And you two?" Tyki asked.

"I'm Iris and this is kibago." Iris said, kibago emerging from the safety of Iris's hair to say hello. Tyki scratched him under the chin and turned to Dent.

"I remember you Dent." Tyki said happily.

"You look well." Dent said.

"Well you've been up to no good, leaving your brothers." Tyki said with a smile. Dent only laughed, Satoshi laughing nervously. Tamaki giggled not wanting to ruin the secret kiss that would obviously pop up soon. Tyki was suddenly seized by the arm and spun around.

"Tyki we need you to tell us everything!" Cheren scolded.

"Yeah, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Kit nearly screamed. Tyki only smiled and replied "Lets go, I don't think we're safe here."

She took Harmony and N's hand, leading them down the dirt path towards the next town.

"It all started a couple months ago…" Tyki began.

Tyki's Story

13

"Tamaki, use iron tail to finish him off!" Tyki cried energetically. Tamaki closed in, the pokabu currently forcing itself to stand on its feet. It was hit in the back by Tamaki's powerful iron tail knocking it out. The trainer crumbled to his knees, it was an average day in Shippou City. The Shippou City gym and museum was currently crowded with curious people all wanting to know the history of history itself. The gym leader, Aloe, was helping her husband, Kidachi, with the many people. Since the museum was busy, the gym was supposed to be closed, but Aloe's youngest child decided to step in, her name was Tyki but known as 'The trainer of many Talents' in Shippou city. Tyki had her whole life planned out apparently, wanting to take over the gym when her mother retired, also wanting to open a breeders day care place and become a professional pokemon artist. She worked hard every day to achieve these goals, making her the strongest trainer in her family and perhaps the strongest in the city. She was helping her mother with challenging trainers, only allowing two of her pokemon to battle since it was a tradition. Her faithful partner, Tamaki the pikachu had been with her since the beginning of her first journey always by her side. With Tamaki, she had captured many pokemon, befriending people and gym leaders, also getting into the leagues a numerous amount of times but always losing. So she set her sights to a different purpose than becoming the next champion. After her battle with the trainer, who returned his pokabu insides it pokeball, she joined him.

"Don't worry; you'll be able to surpass me someday." Tyki said, reaching out to help the boy up.

"But you're so strong…" The boy whined. "I'll never reach your level."

"Let me let you in on something…" Tyki said, leaning in so she was leaning into the boy. "I've lost a lot of times, but I keep training both myself and my pokemon and that's why we're so strong."

The boy brightened up suddenly, being embraced by Tyki. She helped him up and showed him to the door. She waved him off, knowing he'd be back to challenge her again. As he disappeared over the hill, Tyki let out a sigh.

"That was the fiftieth trainer I had to battle today…" She said drowsily and looked down at Tamaki who was scratching behind her ear. "Come on Tama-chan, we'll get you fixed up by Nurse Joy."

"Pika pikachu." Tamaki said happily and followed her trainer back inside, the museum would be closing soon so she wanted to get out soon. She located her mom, giving a tour to the last of the crowd.

"Mom!" Tyki called, blocking her mother suddenly.

"Tyki, not now I'm busy." Aloe said trying to get past her.

"Mom, mom, please it'll only be a sec." Tyki pleaded; looking into her daughter's eyes made Aloe cave in. She turned to the crowd, putting on her smile and saying "I'll be a moment everyone, please look in out souvenir shop."

The crowd of people entered the gift shop which would now be Kidachi's problem. Aloe turned to Tyki, looking suddenly annoyed.

"What is it Tyki?" Aloe asked.

"I'm gonna go out and I need some money." Tyki said.

"Didn't I give you a twenty yesterday?" Aloe asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." Tyki said. "Please mom, I really need to get out. I've been getting inspiration on my new artwork, I'm gonna send it to Arti and get his opinion."

Aloe looked at her daughter skeptically and asked "You've battled all the awaiting trainers?"

"Every single one of them." Tyki said proudly.

"Even your brothers?" Aloe asked, she was smiling smugly now that Tyki suddenly looked at her in shock. She had completely forgotten her brother's daily challenge. She slapped her forehead and groaned irritably.

"So you didn't complete _all _of your chores." Aloe said, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry mom; I'll do it right now." Tyki said. "Just save that twenty, the battle will be over in seconds."

She raced off with Tamaki right behind her, finding her brothers in the library waiting for her.

"Well, well, well, _someone's _late." Brendon said.

"Shut it!" Tyki said angrily to the middle child.

"Well are you gonna keep us waiting or are we gonna rumble?" Maxwell asked. Tyki glared at her two older brothers, both who had been picking on her since she was able to walk. Their constant teasing led to her being a powerful trainer, making her constantly angry with them. She led them to the underground pokemon gym, finding it as it was before she battled her final trainer.

"Chose your pokemon." Tyki said, with crossed arms.

"Baokki, come on out!" Brendon said, calling out his baokki who looked stronger.

"I choose you chillaccino." Max said calmly. The duo roared, Tyki taking two of her pokeballs off her belt and tossing them into the air. Her hiyappu and regigigas appeared before her.

"Aqua, Sora, let's take them out!" Tyki said, her pokemon cheering. They started the battle quickly.

"Baokki use flame burst on Sora!" Brendon said quickly.

"Chillaccino use hidden power." Max said.

"Sora, protect; Aqua use dig!" Tyki said, her regigigas holding up his large hands and a shield forming around himself while Aqua dug underneath to avoid the attacks. The attacks missed, Sora putting his arms down and Aqua suddenly appearing from under Max's chillaccino. It grabbed it and flew into the air.

"Crunch Aqua!" Tyki said. "Sora, use hyper beam!"

Aqua bit down on the chillaccino who cried out in pain, while regigigas charged up. Aqua smashed the chillaccino to the ground knocking it out easily. Sora shot the hyper beam at baokki who was unprepared and was hit fully. A giant explosion erupted, clouding the pokemon with smoke. Once it cleared, the two pokemon were unconscious.

"Looks like I win again." Tyki said. "Well done you two."

Her pokemon returned to her side, being brought back inside their pokeballs. Tyki approached her brothers who had returned their pokemon as well.

"As usual the victor." Max said, giving Tyki a pat on the head. "I'm always surprised how much stronger your pokemon become."

"Yeah, how's your darkrai by the way?" Brendon asked.

"He's doing better, after being kidnapped by Team Rocket he's been sort of distant." Tyki explained. Tyki had gotten her darkrai just last week, he was captured by Team Rocket and they were basically draining his powers away. Tyki and Kit came to the rescue and to ensure that Team Rocket wouldn't be able to capture darkrai again, Tyki caught him. He didn't trust humans just yet but he was getting there. Tyki looked at her pocket watch, soon saying "I'm gonna go, the bookstore closes early today."

"Okay, see ya at dinner." Max said and waved his little sister off. Tyki ran back to her mom, finding her waving the guests goodbye. She approached her mother, a large smile on her face.

"You beat them again?" Aloe asked.

"Yup, now pay up!" Tyki said, her mother laughing at her authority. She took out the twenty and handed it to Tyki.

"Be careful and come straight home when you're done." Aloe said. "Have your keys?"

"Yup!" Tyki said, waving her mothers keys in her face to prove it. "Don't worry mom, I got Tama-chan with me!"

Tamaki hopped on Tyki's shoulder, saying happily "Pika!"

"Okay, now come home before dinner." Aloe said and Tyki went out the door. "Bye honey!"

"Bye mom!" Tyki called back. She raced up the hill into the creative city that was Shippou.

14

"And here ya go, a new sketch book and the new addition to pokemon breeding." The cashier said, handing Tyki the things she ordered. "Would you like this new pencil set that comes with it?"

"No thanks, I got good pencils." Tyki replied, the cashier bagging her things.

"That'll be eighteen ninety nine." The cashier said and Tyki paid. Once finished, Tyki looked through the things she had obtained. She pulled out a new collar, wrapping it around Tamaki's neck, the tag gleaming.

"There since your collar broke a few days ago, you needed a new one anyway." Tyki said, Tamaki licking her cheek. As Tyki was walking down the road, she suddenly bumped into someone familiar.

"Well if it isn't the 'Trainer of many Talents'." A voice said. Looking up, Tyki came face to face with her friend N, a boy who used to work on the 'dark side' she called it.

"Hi N!" Tyki said happily, hugging her friend tightly. "How've ya been?"

"Well nothing much actually, I've been searching for Reshiram." N said.

"I bet you'll see it soon." Tyki said. Tyki was too dense to notice that N had a very, _very _large crush on her ever since the day they met; which was during a pokemon battle. Tyki defeated him with her final pokemon when he was still having all his pokemon. She welcomed him in as a friend even after all he's done. So he left Team Plasma and joined Tyki on many of her journeys. He grew a very strong bond with her, soon falling in love with her. Of course he hasn't told her, not wanting her to brutally reject him. So N accompanied her down the dirt path, Tyki looking through her things.

"Making another master piece for Arti?" N asked.

"Nah, my sketchbook got filled so I needed another one." Tyki said. "I've been debating if I should try making a comic or something. I mean, there never is a boring day for trainers like us."

N chuckled and replied "I'm shocked you have time for all this."

"What do you mean?" Tyki asked.

"Well, you're training so when your mother retires, you can take her place as gym leader, you're trying to make a masterpiece worthy of going in Arti's art museum and to top it all off you're studying to become a breeder." N said. "Why don't you take a break?"

"I'll take a break when I accomplish my dreams!" Tyki said sourly. "As long as I work hard, the doors will open and I'll walk through them, on my path to victory."

"You've been reading another one of Shikimi's novels again haven't you?" N guessed.

"She's amazing!" Tyki said. "She's a league member _and _a novelist; it shows that anyone who really sets their mind to it can do it!"

"Always the stubborn one." N said with a smile. He then caught sight of Tamaki's new collar. "That's a nice collar Tama-chan."

Tamaki nodded happily, jumping down from Tyki's shoulder and helping herself to the berries in the bushes.

"So tell me about your work." Tyki said, she had stopped and was now sitting beneath a tree with N by her side.

"Well Cheren's been keeping a close eye on me, to ensure that I don't do something stupid again." N explained.

"But you've changed." Tyki defended.

"Yes, _I've _changed; doesn't mean my father or the Seven Sages have too." N explained. "Cheren knows that I still have information that could be life or death and my father isn't too happy about me going against him, so I'm basically a prisoner, even when Team Plasma has fallen apart."

"Well at least you're trying." Tyki said with a smile. Her smile made N blush, making him turn away and hide his face under the shadow of his hat.

"So changing topic, what's the plan for today?" N asked.

"Well I'll be going to Arti's museum again soon." Tyki explained. "I've been working on a painting for the last few months, based on darkrai."

"How is he?" N asked.

Tyki frowned, suddenly turning away as she replied "Not so good."

"Well, let me check on him." N said. "He's bound to be healed by now right?"

"I-I suppose…" Tyki said, taking out her pokeball. She threw it into the air and unleashed darkrai who immediately sunk into the shadows. N approached it, saying "Darkrai, I'm not going to hurt you."

The darkrai didn't respond, but it appeared from its shadow and came closer to N who extended his hand. N placed his hand on darkrai's clawed one and went into a deep meditation. Tamaki had returned with her paws full of fruits, finding her place on Tyki's lap.

"Well he seems to be getting better with people." N said, darkrai sinking back into the shadows. "But he's still scared."

"I don't blame him." Tyki said, Tamaki handing her a peacha berry and Tyki eating it away. Tyki then sprung an idea, soon digging through her pocket and pulling out her ipod.

"Remember when me, you and Kit all went to that one place where they had the world's largest music box?" Tyki asked.

"Yeah." N said.

"Well, I met this girl named Alice there and she was all about this song called _Oracion_." Tyki said mysteriously.

"Everyone knows about Oracion Tyki." N said.

"Well, Alice tried teaching me how to play it on the grass whistle, but I epically failed." Tyki said, hearing N begin to giggle but hide it by covering his lips. "So she let me record it, she also mentions that it soothed the darkrai in her town."

N stopped giggling and asked, "You think it'll work for yours?"

"I don't know." Tyki said. She took out the headphones so the ipod would automatically go to speaker. She turned the volume on high and pressed play. The music flowed through the forest, beautiful as if Alice was there with them. Darkrai seemed to have calmed down a bit, the trees rustling in the wind and the air just giving off relaxation. The darkrai's shadow moved closer to Tyki, as if accepting her or just wanting to get closer to the music. Tyki laid her head on N's shoulder, making him blush a little but not push her away. Tamaki curled into Tyki's lap, Tyki subconsciously stroking her back.

_This is beautiful music…_ A voice suddenly said, catching the trainers by surprise.

"Who said that?" N asked.

_I did…._ The voice said again. They turned finding only darkrai's shadow.

"You can speak?" Tyki asked. "That's so cool!"

_Only telepathically. _Darkrai responded. _I have been very wary of you humans, I wasn't sure I could trust you. _

"I don't blame you honestly." Tyki replied. "You've been captured by Team Rocket for weeks, going through nonstop torture."

_Thank you…Thank you for rescuing me…_ Darkrai suddenly said, arising from his shadow form and appearing before their eyes.

"It was an honor." Tyki said. "I'll give you a choice."

N and darkrai looked at her in surprise. Tyki handed him an Oran berry and continued "You can stay with me and my pokemon or I can let you free."

_I'd very much like to remain by your side. _Darkrai replied, eating away the Oran berry. He was suddenly embraced in a hug by Tyki, he cautiously returned it. Once he had finished, he requested to return inside his pokeball. Once inside, Tyki rose and Tamaki found her place back on her shoulder, N following her lead.

"Are you gonna return home?" N asked.

"Yeah, it's getting late." Tyki said. "I still need to stop by the pokemon center for Tamaki and my other pokemon."

As the two walked down the path, a trainer suddenly bumped into them nearly knocking Tyki over but N caught her.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" N said.

"No, no, it's okay." Tyki said and turned to the trainer who stopped in his tracks. "Sorry for sort of running into you."

"You should be, I'm in a bit of a hurry." The trainer said, turning it was a boy with a baggy orange shirt and brown baggy pants, sneakers on his feet and light brown hair. Tyki glared at him and said "Not the response I was looking for."

"Hey, your Aloe's kid aren't you?" the boy asked.

"That would be me." Tyki said.

"Aka, the 'Trainer of many Talents'?" the boy asked.

"Yeah." Tyki said.

"Battle me." the boy said bluntly.

"No." Tyki said. "I have to be home soon."

"I just wanted to see if the rumors were true or not, if the youngest of Aloe's children was truly the strongest in all of Shippou City." The boy said, tauntingly. "Guess it was a lie."

"That's going too far." N said. "That is totally uncalled for."

"FINE LETS BATTLE, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Tyki said angrily. "N, you're referee!"

"O-Okay…" N said. They got themselves ready for battle, Tamaki staying besides N to make sure none of he attacks would hit him.

"Before we begin, what's your name?" Tyki asked.

"My name is Shooti and I plan on becoming the next champion." Shooti replied.

"Oh, I'm Tyki and I have a lot of plans for my future." Tyki replied. "Now let's DO THIS!"

"Let the battle begin." N said. Shooti took out his pokeball and called out his janovy. It looked as smug as its trainer. Tyki took out her pokeball and tossed it into the air, calling out her flygon Tiny. He looked around, a little drowsy till he saw his trainer; he flinched when he felt the enraged aura she was giving off.

"No mercy." Tyki said, Tiny nodding.

"Janovy, use cut!" Shooti said.

"Dodge then use sandstorm!" Tyki commanded. Tiny dodged the attack, soon flapping his wings vigorously till a sand storm picked up. It blinded Shooti and his janovy.

"Stay alert!" Shooti ordered.

"Too late, Tiny use dragon rage!" Tyki ordered, Shooti's janovy only getting a glimpse of blue light till a shot of dragon shaped blue flames attack it and engulfed it. Once the attack passed, janovy was unconscious.

"Janovy is unable to battle." N declared. "Tiny is the winner."

"Well done Tiny." Tyki said, her anger disappearing. Tiny approached her, nudging its head into her cheek and Tyki petting him on the side.

"You name your pokemon?" Shooti asked.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" Tyki asked.

"Well I find it rather pointless, you'll be getting an army soon so what's the point?" Shooti asked.

"All pokemon are people too, a name just clarifies that my pokemon belong to me." Tyki explained, showing Shooti Tiny's collar. "See, I've given all my pokemon special collars, just in case."

"Whatever, lets continue shall we?" Shooti asked, calling out his vanipeti, Tiny suddenly shivering at the ice type.

"Don't worry Tiny; you won't have to fight this one." Tyki said kindly. "Tamaki will."

"Pika?" Tamaki asked.

"Come on Tama-chan!" Tyki said. "Tiny will take your place and I promise you we'll get you some candy."

Tamaki agreed when she heard candy and took Tiny's place. The vanipeti glared, Tamaki leering at it instead.

"Begin." N said.

"Vanipeti, use ice beam!" Shooti said.

"Dodge it with quick attack, then use head butt!" Tyki said. Tamaki dodged it them head butted the vanipeti to the ground, sticking to it.

"Thunder shock!" Tyki called, Tamaki letting loose her attack. Once it ended, the vanipeti fainted.

"Vanipeti is unable to battle." N declared. "Tama-chan is the winner."

"Way to go Tama-chan!" Tyki said happily, Tamaki running to Tyki and jumping into her arms. Tamaki climbed onto her shoulder and got comfortable.

"And that's how it goes!" Tyki said triumphantly. "I am _freakin' _awesome!"

"For now." Shooti said. "Being beat by you only pushes me to become stronger. By the way, I met another pikachu almost as powerful as yours."

Tyki looked at him questionably asking "Who?"

Shooti was about to answer but the air began to pick up. Tyki returned Tiny back inside while Tamaki clung to her vest.

"What's happening?!" N called, till a clawed hand grabbed Tamaki. Tyki grabbed onto the claw to prevent it from grabbing Tamaki.

"TYKI!" N called.

15

"TYKI, TYKI LET GO!" N called, seeing that Tyki and Tamaki were being pulled into a helicopter. Tyki clung to the claw, seeing how high up she was. N then unleashed his zoroark.

"Save Tyki!" N said and his zoroark jumped into the trees, soon hopping high enough to reach the claw. It slashed at it, causing the whole thing to crumble. N quickly raced towards it, cursing under his breath. As Tyki fell, she pulled Tamaki out and clutched her close to her chest. Something then escaped from her pokeball, catching her and disappearing in the shadows. Tyki felt cold then suddenly the shining sun on her. She opened her eyes, finding herself in darkrai's arms.

_We're even now. _Darkrai said playfully.

Tyki hugged him tightly, mumbling "Thank you so much."

Darkrai set Tyki down and returned back inside his pokeball. Tyki was still breathing heavily, Tamaki still in her arms. N broke through the bushes and saw her sitting on the ground. He raced to her side, cradling her in his arms and asking "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah, just a little shaken that's all." Tyki said and looked up towards the sky. "What was that?"

Suddenly a shadow ball attack came falling from the sky, knocking the two trainers away from each other. Tyki was still clutching Tamaki who was curled into a ball against her chest and N was caught by his zoroark. They looked up, finding Jessie, James and Meowth on a tall tree.

"Hmph, I was hoping we would just take you and go." Jessie said. "But I guess not."

"How dare you!" Tyki said, Tamaki agreeing with her on her shoulder.

"Oh stop yapping and hand over the pikachu!" James said curtly. Tyki took out her pokeball and tossed it into the air, revealing her hiyappu who greeted them happily.

"Aqua, use hydro pump." Tyki said and Aqua took a deep breath till it shot out a jet of water, blasting Team Rocket into the sky. They escaped on their jet packs and flew off into the sky.

"Who were those guys?" Tyki suddenly asked N.

"I don't know, not apart of Team Plasma though." N replied. "We should probably get you back home before they come back."

"Okay." Tyki replied.

"And you'd leave a poor trainer behind?" a voice said from the bushes. Shooti appeared from the bushes, Tyki glaring over at N and asking "What's he doing here?"

"I couldn't leave him Tyki, he could've been killed." N said till Tyki grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him away, bringing him down to her level and whispering "I don't want him here!"

"Tyki, he's only saying those things to annoy you." N whispered back.

"I still don't like him!" Tyki replied, stomping her foot. N only patted Tyki's back and replied "Well he'll only be around for a couple of minutes, and then he'll most likely leave once his pokemon are rested."

Tyki glared at him but soon slumped her shoulders and replied "Fine…"

She released him and he stood up straight, N straightening out his clothes. He turned to Shooti who was looking around the forest and said "You can come to Shippou City with us. You can get your pokemon healed and get back on your journey."

"Sounds like a plan." Shooti replied. "Hey are you guys dating?"

"Nope, just friends and always will be." Tyki replied, smiling broadly. She didn't notice N blush madly but look a bit heartbroken at her words. He hid his face under the shadow of his hat and replied "Yeah, just friends."

Shooti only shrugged, Tyki finding a good opening through the bushes and leading the way back to Shippou City.

Aloe was sweeping the pathway in front of the museum till she spotted her daughter coming up the hill, riding on N's back. She also recognized a trainer she had battled several months ago.

"Oh Shooti, what brings you here?" Aloe asked.

"Well I was just passing by to get a package from my mom till I ran into your daughter." Shooti replied.

"Hmm and Tyki what're you doing on N's back?" Aloe asked.

"My legs got tired and I hopped aboard the N express!" Tyki said, her arm slung around N's neck.

"It's no trouble." N reassured, Tyki getting down from his back. Tyki dusted off his back and said "Well mom I have news!"

"Okay sweet heart, you can tell me once you help me close up." Aloe replied. Tyki groaned but said "Okay mom."

"Come on in Shooti, you can contact your mom inside." Aloe said and Shooti let himself in. She turned to N, smiling brightly and saying "Thank you N for getting my daughter home safely."

"It was an honor." N replied. "But I'd better get back; Cheren's waiting for me in Nuvema Town."

"You're going all the way there?" Tyki asked. "When will I see you again?"

N blushed a deep red, looking away and trying to look cool while saying "I-I'll visit so don't worry."

Tyki smiled brightly and hugged N, mumbling "You'd better come back soon."

With that, they said their good byes and N was gone, heading to Nuvema. Tyki walked inside, the whole museum was basically deserted.

"Where's Brandon and Max?" Tyki asked, spotting Shooti using their phone in the other room.

"They were called to duty by the police, to help with an investigation." Aloe replied. "There's been some weird activity in the forest nearby. They suspect its Zekrom and Reshiram."

"How cool!" Tyki said, her mother handed her a cardboard box suddenly as she began to sweep.

"There're some old souvenirs on the shelf that need to be given away. Can you box them up and set them on the counter next to the cash register?" Aloe asked.

"Sure mom, also I'm going on another journey." Tyki said brightly, Aloe turning back to her looking at her in disbelief.

"What region this time?" Aloe asked.

"Oh I'll still be in the Isshu region; I'll just be studying to become a breeder." Tyki replied, putting the fake fossils in the box. "Is that okay?"

"Well…yes I suppose." Aloe replied. "But your father isn't gonna be happy about it."

Tyki chuckled under her breath and finished up. She set the box on the counter and clearing the register of the money they made that day. Once counting and putting them together, she went back to her mother and gave her the money. Aloe tucked it in her apron pocket. Shooti appeared, a brown box tucked under his arm.

"Thank you for letting me use your phone." Shooti said. "I'll be going now."

"See you around Shooti." Aloe said warmly.

"You too Aloe." Shooti said and looked over at Tyki. "You as well Tyki."

Tyki only glared at him, turning back to her mom. Shooti let himself out and left the gym, Tyki shivering when he finally left.

"He's creepy mom." Tyki said coldly.

"Oh please Tyki, he's just a boy." Aloe said. "He may even like you."

"Ew, gross!" Tyki said, Tamaki saying "Pika!" in a disgusted voice.

"You're over reacting." Aloe said. "Now go on home, your fathers already prepared dinner."

Tyki hugged her mom and said "Bye mom, see ya later!"

16

The morning sun leaked through Tyki's window, making Tyki toss and turn a bit. Tamaki was awake, stirring in the bed she slept in- which was Tyki's- and looked at her trainer, who had her large yellow bunny stuffed toy over her head. Tamaki lazily got up, rubbing her eye and sat on her owner's chest. Tyki's heartbeat was smoothly thumping in her chest and her breathing relaxed Tamaki, too bad it had to end.

"PIKACHU!" Tamaki called and electrocuted Tyki who shrieked with pain. After the attack, Tyki gripped her chest and tried getting her breathing back. She looked over at Tamaki who seemed to be waiting patiently for Tyki to fully wake up.

"Oh, morning Tama-chan." Tyki said.

"Pika pi." Tamaki said. Tyki looked at her clock, seeing that she sort of slept in. She rose from her bed slowly, rubbing her left eye and slipping out of bed. She got herself ready, Tamaki setting her things out for her journey. Tyki hopped out of the shower, a towel around her waist. She started to dry herself off, soon getting her clothes on and packing all the things Tamaki set out in her large yellow shoulder bag. Once done, Tamaki found her place on Tyki's shoulder, Tyki smiling brightly now that she was clean and ready for the world.

"Let's go, dad probably made breakfast!" Tyki said, running out of her room and sliding down the staircase rail. Once on the bottom, Tyki pranced into the kitchen finding a plate full of pancakes, eggs and bacon along with a note. Tyki picked up the plate, setting it on the table and getting Tamaki's breakfast ready of pokefood and berries, setting her on the floor so she could eat. Tyki got the syrup, drizzling it on her food and started eating, reading the note as well.

_Tyki, _

_Your dad wasn't too happy to hear that you'd be leaving again. _

_So he put his heart and tears- seriously- into your breakfast. Sorry_

_We couldn't join you; I had to open the gym/museum early today because someone will_

_Come to inspect it. Brandon and Max send their love as well and hope you have all types of fun. Love you always. _

_Aloe aka mom_

Tyki giggled and tucked the letter in her pocket. Tamaki had finished the last of her fruit, hopping on Tyki's leg and crawling up her arm, finding her place on Tyki's shoulder. Tyki got up, grabbing her spare keys and slinging her bag over her shoulder, slipping on her boots and arriving to the door. She opened the door and literally jumped through it, closing the door behind her and locking it. She ran down the path, loving the feeling of the breeze rush by her in a frenzy. Tyki soon ran up a hill, looking back and seeing the beautiful city that was her own. Tamaki nuzzled Tyki in the cheek, making her snap out of her trance. Tyki rubbed Tamaki under the chin and said "Here we go Tama-chan. We start a new journey; maybe we'll complete our pokedex!"

Tyki looked at the belt around her waist. Each one containing her pokemon, these ones were her weakest.

"We'll come visit the others as much as we can." Tyki explained, she started down the road and heading into Yaguroma Forest, a favorite spot for her because of the pokemon that roamed there and the scenery. She took out her sketch book, preparing to get inspired.

"Ya know Tama-chan, Arti does his artwork here. Well gets inspired here." Tyki said. "He always gets inspired by the pokemon around here. You think I'll get inspired Tama-chan?"

Tamaki nodded happily, hopping off her shoulder and walking ahead. She smelled the flowers around her and occasionally picking the fruits dangling from the bushes. As she was about to pick a peacha berry- her favorite- something caught her eye. She stopped pulling at the berry and tried getting a closer look. What emerged from the bush was a slender, beautiful pokemon with gorgeous eyes that basically hypnotized Tamaki. Tyki nearly dropped her sketch book as she muttered "Oh god its virizion…."

The virizion had a horrible habit of picking on Tyki, who often came to the forest to either train or paint. It just hated humans, especially Tyki for some odd reason. It loomed over Tamaki who, from past experiences, backed away. Tamaki quickly ran for Tyki, running up her shoulder and Tyki slowly going back. It braced itself for charging.

"Run…" Tyki mumbled and turned away, running. The virizion charging after them, Tyki jumped out of the way and hid behind a tree. The virizion stopped, looking around and smelling the air. Tyki was clinging onto Tamaki who was clawing at Tyki's shirt. The virizion soon passed, walking away and disappearing in the forest. Tyki relaxed, coming out of hiding and looking around to make sure he was really gone.

"Thank god, last time he stalked me for a total of eighty minutes…" Tyki said, Tamaki nodding in agreement. "And the only time we got away was when Leo was with us…."

Tamaki nodded, looking rather sad that her closest friend was gone. Tyki smiled down at Tamaki and said "It's okay; he's having fun modeling with Kami-chan in Nimbasa City. We'll visit him on our travels okay?"

Tamaki nodded happily, climbing down Tyki's shoulder and trotted on ahead. She was exploring till she spotted an injured kurumiru, who seemed to be suffering from a burn injury. Tamaki raced towards it, helping it into the shade and calling Tyki over. Tyki was there in an instant, going to her knees and taking off her bag to take out her rather large first aid kit.

"Its okay, its okay, I wanna help." Tyki said, the little kurumiru squirming a bit. Tamaki held it down, making sure to not hit the burn while Tyki pulled out a burn heal spray. She sprayed it on; it stung a little but soon soothed the kurumiru. Tyki wrapped a bandage around the burn and dug through her pocket, taking out the candy. The kurumiru sniffed at the candy before cautiously taking it into its mouth. It ate the candy soon happy and merrily chewing it away. Tyki put it back on its feet and said "There ya go, good as new. I advice you stay in the shade till the burn goes away."

The kurumiru rubbed up against Tyki's thigh, making Tyki laugh. Tyki stroked it on the head and rose from her spot. The kurumiru soon called back to her before she went too far off.

"What is it?" Tyki asked.

The kurumiru motioned for Tyki to follow, coming to a cave. The cave was low so Tyki had to bend down a bit. Going deeper and deeper inside, Tyki came to a whole gang of pokemon all injured. The pokemon gasped at the sight of her, backing away as best as they could. The kurumiru assured them that she meant no harm, showing that it was all better. The pokemon surrounded her, all begging to be taken care of. Tyki took of her bag and looked over at Tamaki and said "Whelp Tama-chan, you up for helping a whole gang? Willing to be my nurse?"

Tamaki nodded and started getting the pokemon in line, Tyki preparing to heal each and every one of them."

17

Tyki finished with healing the last of the pokemon, rubbing on a special ointment that healed its poisoned wound. It sighed happily as the pain instantly disappeared. Tyki looked around, all the pokemon in the cave were healed and sleeping at the moment. Tyki sat down, feeling physically exhausted. Tamaki hopped onto her lap, getting comfortable. Tyki looked at her ipod, seeing that she had been in that cave for an hour and thirty minutes. She got up and made her way out. Once outside she stretched and did stretches so she could feel her limbs again.

After popping a few limbs, she inhaled the smell of the forest and said "I love this place, my favorite forest!"

She dug trough her pocket and realized she was out of her special candies.

"Looks like I'm out." Tyki said, Tamaki frowning. "Don't worry; I'll make you more in the next city. Right now, we need to gather berries."

Tamaki said happily "Pika!"

She enjoyed picking berries with Tyki; it meant the candies would taste like her favorite berries. Tyki followed Tamaki, Tamaki locating the peacha berries and cherri berries. She plucked them and moved on till they had a variety; the berries in a large berry bag that N gave Tyki. Tyki was picking oran and chesto berries when she was suddenly pushed aside by a pokemon she was hoping not to see. She fell on her side and looked up, virizion had found them. Tamaki called "Pika pi!"

The virizion intimidated her, making Tamaki freeze. Tamaki forced herself to move forward. She charged and hit the virizion in the side. The virizion turned its attention on Tamaki who flinched when it caught sight of her. It charged towards it, Tamaki running off. Tyki chased after them, afraid Tamaki would get hurt. As they ran through the forest, the wind began to pick up suddenly. Tyki was the first to notice. She took out Tamaki's pokeball and said "Tamaki, return!"

Tamaki was forcibly sucked back inside. The virizion glared at her, Tyki suddenly looking to the sky. The virizion followed her gaze, seeing the clouds whirl around them. It was suddenly caught in a tornado, spinning into the sky. Tyki ran towards it, grabbing its leg and pulling it down. It was freed and quickly ran for it, leaving Tyki in a dangerous situation. Tyki was suddenly caught in the tornado being lifted from the air and flailing. Darkrai suddenly appeared from its pokeball, grabbing hold of her wrist and pulling down. With his free hand, he launched an ice beam attack into the blackened cloud. Thunder bellowed from above, making the tornado suck at them harder till they were lifted into the skies. Tyki shrieked when she caught sight of the dragon type of thunder; Zekrom.

"Darkrai, let go you need to run!" Tyki ordered.

The whirlwind around them grew harder, making darkrai lose his grip and fly off. He hit against the trees before he disappeared.

"DARKRAI, NO!" Tyki screamed. She was lifted higher and higher into the sky, she spotted the dragon type of fire; Reshiram. The two pokemon were basically orbiting her. She hit against something, turning she found a giant orb above her. She fazed through it, suddenly being stuck inside. She slammed her fists against the glass yelling "Let me out!"

Zekrom shot a wave of thunder at Reshiram, hitting it till it plummeted to the ground. The pokemon scurried away to shelter. Tyki tried punching her way out, failing epically and hurting her knuckles. Reshiram shot jets of fire at Zekrom, who dodged them but was grazed in the shoulder leaving behind a nasty burn.

"Stop it, your hurting the pokemon!" Tyki screamed, the orb cage surrounding her suddenly glowing. As she banged her now bruised fists against the glass, it suddenly shattered. Each of the small pieces evaporated into a mist, surrounding Tyki. Tyki levitated in the air, the mist orbiting around her. It was suddenly absorbing into Tyki, making her glow a leafy green. The two legendaries stopped and did nothing but stare. When it faded, Tyki fell basically plummeting to the ground. Zekrom extended its wing and caught Tyki, letting her slide off and lay into a dead pile of leaves.

Zekrom and Reshiram roared in unison before disappearing in the sky. The clouds remained dark, rain suddenly pouring down from the sky. Tyki remained where she was, asleep it appeared. Appearing from the bushes was none other then the other pokemon Tyki had healed that following day, cuddling around the body. Tamaki appeared from her pokeball, looking at her unconscious trainer. Tamaki walked along Tyki's chest, reaching her face and desperately licking her cheek. When Tyki didn't respond, Tamaki sniffled afraid of the worst.

The bushes suddenly rustled, the pokemon turning to find virizion appear. Tamaki growled at it, intimidating it this time. It simply ignored her death glare and walked towards Tyki's seemingly lifeless body. It nudged her face, giving off a beautiful fragrance that soothed the angriest of pokemon- which was Tamaki at the moment- and healed Tyki. Tyki's eyes slowly opened, looking around. Her eyes were different, no longer its dark chocolate color but a golden color now. She turned, suddenly hearing voices all around her.

_Is she okay? _

_Hope she's alive_

_Stupid virizion ran off, of course he wouldn't help humans!_

_I feel so terrible. _

_I couldn't do anything…_

Tyki looked up at Tamaki who seemed to have been the last voice who said that. Tyki mumbled "I didn't want you getting hurt Tama-chan."

Tamaki perked up, tackling Tyki in a much needed hug. Tyki hugged Tamaki tightly, the other pokemon joining in the hug besides virizion. Tyki smiled at him and said "Thank you so much."

_Don't thank me human! _Was its rude reply.

"Talk about mean." Tyki said, shocking the virizion.

_You can hear me? _Virizion asked.

"Yeah, you have telekinesis right?" Tyki asked.

The virizion shook its head, looking at her skeptically suddenly. It strolled towards her slowly, eyeing her.

_What happened to you? _He asked.

Tyki was about to reply till a searing headache cut through her head. She leaned on her hands, Tamaki by her side and asking if she was alright. Tyki gripped her head, seeing images flash by. She was in the sky, looking for something it seemed. She spotted Zekrom and Reshiram fly by and the gathering of dark clouds. Tyki suddenly fell over, fainting from the pain. Tamaki desperately tried to wake her up, not having such luck.

_Take her home! _Virizion said.

_I-I can't carry her! _Tamaki said, digging through Tyki's belt to find a pokeball. She tossed it into the air, Seth appearing. The pokemon backed away, Seth looking rather confused. Tamaki climbed up and found her place on his shoulder. She pointed to Tyki, Seth quickly bending over and picking her up. He left the forest with virizion following.

18

Kidachi was simply washing dishes, he had just finished making dinner and it was set out on the table nice a neatly. He wasn't really expecting anyone home a couple minutes later. He suddenly heard a knock at the door, making him look up. It was raining horribly outside, who could possibly be out there? The knocking grew louder so Kidachi removed his hands from the soapy water and dried his hands on his white apron. He raced to the door, fumbling with the lock and opening it.

"Seth?" Kidachi asked. He looked into the body that Seth was clutching in his large hands. He gasped, Tyki wasn't breathing at the moment. He took Tyki and quickly ran back inside the house, setting Tyki on the couch. He started pumping her chest, helping her to breath. Seth and Tamaki could do nothing but watch helplessly. Tyki suddenly gasped, coughing horribly and looking around.

"Oh god Tyki are you alright?" Kidachi asked, hugging her tightly.

"Y-Yeah, I think so." Tyki replied her voice was hoarse. "But I don't feel well."

"Well you need some rest." Kidachi said, quickly running off into the kitchen. Seth was soon at Tyki's side.

_Are you alright? _Seth asked, but to humans it sounded like beeping noises.

"Oh god it wasn't a dream…" Tyki mumbled. "I'm okay Seth, just not like I used to be…"

Seth returned inside his pokeball, Tamaki putting it back on the golden belt and remaining on the couch arm until her dad returned. Kidachi was back, a first aid kit and medicine in his arms. He put a thermometer in Tyki's mouth and looked all over her body, ensuring she didn't have any broken bones. He put ointment on the tiny scratches and square bandages over the larger ones. He then checked her temperature.

"You're burning up, you have a fever." Kidachi exclaimed. Tamaki came in with an ice pack and handed it to Kidachi who placed it on Tyki's burning forehead. Tyki moaned a bit, trying to turn her head away from the ice pack but Kidachi held her head steady. Once it was on, Tyki mumbled "Ah…"

"See getting better already." Kidachi said, he turned to Seth and continued "Could you bring her up to her room?"

Seth responded with a series of beeping noises, soon going up the stairs. Once there, Seth placed Tyki in her bed and returned inside his pokeball. Tamaki climbed up and sat on Tyki's stomach. Tyki scratched Tamaki on the cheek and mumbled "I'm okay, just sore."

Tamaki looked down at Tyki sadly, feeling rather guilty that she wasn't really any help. Tyki yawned widely and said "Just need sleep that's all."

She turned over, Tamaki hopping off her stomach and finding her place beside her head and ready to sleep beside her. That was, until they both heard a terrifying "WHAT?!"

Tyki flipped out of bed and fell face first on the floor, her legs dangling from the air and Tamaki frantically trying to push her trainer back up. The door flung up revealing a worried looking Aloe and her two brothers. They three stormed in, Tamaki knowing that standing in front of a worried family was a bad idea. She jumped onto the bed and his under the covers. Aloe was by her daughters side, lifting her up and placing her back on her bed.

"You saw Zekrom?!" Brendon asked.

"And Reshiram?!" Max said equally excited. Tyki nodded her head slowly, feeling horribly weak.

"Oh my poor baby, you okay?" Aloe asked.

"I'll be okay after…a…little…" Tyki didn't finish because she suddenly went right to sleep. Aloe placed a wet cloth on her forehead to bring down the temperature. Max took out a scanner and scanned her boy to ensure she would be alright.

"Brendon, help me get her something that'll cool her down." Aloe said and the two disappeared from the room. Max was reading the readings his little sister was giving off. He looked at it in horror and looked back at Tyki who looked on the verge of death.

"What happened to you?" Max mumbled.

It was late at night, Tyki tossing and turning in her bed as she felt the hot sensations pulsate through her body. She turned over, Tamaki sleeping on the floor tonight since she knew that Tyki would toss and turn in her sleep. Tyki gripped her chest, feeling her heart beat fiercely against her ribs as if it was trying to break through her cage. Tyki gripped her pillow, suddenly having the feeling of being sucked down into the earth, into a sleep.

_ Tyki looked around, finding herself in a black room, the ceiling reflecting the universe. She counted the many shooting stars grazing the sky and pass away. Tyki walked around, hearing her footsteps echoes through the unknown place. _

_ "Hello Tyki…" a voice suddenly echoed through, startling her. Tyki was then over powered by a large shadow. Hope filled her chest as she turned around expecting to see darkrai there only to find Arceus standing before her. All feeling left her as Tyki crumbled backwards and landed on her bottom, trembling violently. _

_ "Do not fret, I don't wish to hurt you." Arceus said telepathically. "I only ask for your assistance." _

_ "Y-You need my help?" Tyki asked, her voice faltering. She knew her brothers would kill to meet with the great legendary being that created the very universe they called home. Arceus stepped closer to her, eyeing her closer so that its large green eye looked down at her. _

_ "You hold my jewel." Arceus clarified. _

_Tyki looked at him was a puzzled expression but Arceus went on "You absorbed my jewel when the two pokemon were fighting over it. I must thank you actually but this causes a problem for the both of us." _

_ "Why were Zekrom and Reshiram fighting over this jewel?" Tyki asked. _

_ "I entrusted them both to take it to my new location where I would meet up with them to take it back. Unfortunately, one was captured by Team Rocket and had other plans. It escaped but thought the jewel would be better elsewhere while the other wanted to follow my orders. They broke out into a fight and my jewel couldn't handle the powerful blow, it seemed to have clung to the only sane thing that was around which happened to be you." _

_ "Then take it out!" Tyki demanded. _

_ "I can not do that." Arceus replied sadly. "If I could remove it telepathically then I would've done that already. Plus I have no idea how to remove it." _

_Tyki hung her head in total defeat until Arceus said "However I will learn how to remove it. But it's only a once in a millennium chance."_

_ "What do you mean?" Tyki asked. _

_ "I only come to earth once every three years for a meeting with Mew in its Tree of Life." Arceus said. "You must hurry to the Tree of Life; Team Rocket is also in search of my jewel. If they find out you wield the power that is my jewel, they'll stop at nothing of capturing and stripping you of all its power."_

_Tyki trembled, unable to really digest all this. She got up and began to pace the room, running her hand through her hair numerous times before Arceus said "There is no other way…" _

_Tyki stopped, twirling around and saying confidently "I'll do it!" _

_ "Marvelous, I'll keep in contact with you through your dreams child." Arceus said. The room suddenly shook and began to blur, Arceus looking around and Tyki panicking suddenly. _

_ "The telepathy is weakening, I must go!" Arceus said. "As soon as you wake up, leave and don't tell anyone unless it's necessary alright?!" _

_ "O-Okay!" Tyki said and was suddenly falling. The floor shattered under her and she plummeted down a darkened pit. _

Tyki's eyes bolted open as she was breathing heavily. Her head stopped hurting and her heart had slowed. She looked at her alarm clock, seeing that it was 3'o clock am in the morning. She exhaled, looking at her palms. Through her veins she saw a light force streaming through them. She realized that her meeting with Arceus was nothing but real, she had a mission. She hopped out of bed and began packing her bag of all the things needed for her biggest journey yet. She quickly bathed and dressed into her clothes, replacing her red vest with a baggy sweatshirt that belonged to her brother. She slung her bag over her shoulder, clipping on her golden belt and about to escape through the window till she felt something tug at her boots.

_Where are you going? _"Pika pi?" Tamaki asked, looking worried.

"I need to go Tama-chan." Tyki said. Tamaki glared up at her then quickly climbed aboard and rested herself on her shoulder.

"Pika, pika pi!" Tamaki said which meant _The nerve of you even thinking of leaving me behind! You're stuck with me till the end! _

Tyki smiled widely, soon climbing out the window and climbing down the tree that was beside her. She landed on the grass quietly and quickly ran from her house, not looking back as she dashed down the darkened streets. Tyki came to the familiar hill that always led to another city. She looked back at her town, the night air blowing by as Tyki almost regretted her rash action.

"I'll be okay mom…I'll be home before ya know it!" Tyki promised and dashed down the hill and back into Yaguroma forest.

19

Aloe woke up early today, unable to sleep knowing she had a gravely sick daughter a few doors down the hall. So feeling incredibly motherly –not any different since Kidachi always called her Mama- she made hot tea and came up with a bowl filled with cold water. She made it to Tyki's room, the door having her name nailed in the center. Aloe knocked saying "Tyki, you up? I'm here to give you some tea and cool you off."

No reply.

"Tyki?" Aloe asked, more sternly. "Tyki, are you alright?"

Aloe opened the door, only to find it bare. Aloe dropped both held items which crashed to the floor but she didn't care. She hurriedly ran back to her room where Kidachi laid asleep and vigorously shook him awake.

"What, what is it?" Kidachi asked, trying to find his glasses even though he was still tired.

"TYKI'S GONE!" Aloe said, shaking her husband in panic. Kidachi's eyes widened, shooting up and racing over to Tyki's room, finding it empty. He checked all the rooms, screaming out Tyki's name frantically. Aloe went to wake Brendon and Max who immediately ran to the police station. The family was in a frenzy to find the youngest child Tyki.

N was looking towards Tyki's house, he had promised himself the night before that he would come completely clean with Tyki. After hearing those painful words Tyki said the other day really enlightened him, they still rang in his ears.

_Nope, just friends and always will be. _He shook his head and took a deep breath to get rid of the butterflies in his stomach. He approached the house only to see Brendon and Max running out the door, still in their pajama's and head for the police station. N watched them run in confusion till he was grabbed firmly by the arm and twirled around facing a worried Kidachi and Aloe.

"Have you seen Tyki?" Aloe asked.

"U-Uh no, why what happened?" N asked, he was panicking now.

"Tyki's gone missing!" Kidachi said suddenly bursting into tears. N's eyes went wide. He bent down besides Kidachi and reassured "Sh-She's probably not that far off. I'll search the other towns and warn anyone we know!"

"Please help us find her!" Aloe begged, tears streaming down her cheeks now. N nodded soon turning away and running up the path, pulling out his phone and contacting Cheren.

_Hello? _Cheren asked, he sounded annoyed.

"Cheren call Kit and tell her we need a search party!" N said. "Tyki's gone missing!"

Tyki was currently helping a mother minuzumi move her many eggs to a new nest that was deep in a trunk.

_Thank you so much! _The minuzumi said happily and hid away in her new home. Tyki only exhaled, she still wasn't accustomed to being able to communicate with pokemon. She continued her walk with Tamaki walking beside her.

"Hey Tama-chan…" Tyki said, catching Tamaki's attention. "You think I should've told mom and dad?"

Tamaki only shrugged, Tyki sighing in frustration. Tamaki suddenly stopped, looking around with her ears up and listening. Tyki became alert as well, suddenly scared. Just as she was about to run, a clawed hand sprung from the bushes and grabbed Tamaki. Tamaki squealed in surprise as she was sprung back in the bush. Tyki ran after them only to be pushed back by an inflating balloon with a large red R on the front. Team Rocket floated into the air with a captured Tamaki trapped in a glass box. Tamaki tried using her electric attacks to free herself but was sadly unable to escape. Tyki chased after the floating balloon, taking out a pokeball from her belt.

"Come on out Tiny!" Tyki said and called out her flygon, hopping aboard his back and soaring into the sky at a lightening speed.

"Lay off twerp!" James said and cast his own pokeball. A desumasu appeared before them, James commanding "Use shadow ball!"

"Bat it away with dragon tail!" Tyki said. As the shadow ball came close, Tiny's tail lit up and he swatted the shadow ball back hitting the desumasu and making it collide with the balloon. The balloon began to plummet, Tyki thinking fast.

"Use whirlwind now!" Tyki said, Tiny quickly following. The balloon was soon trapped in an aggressive whirl wind that kept it up. Tamaki's cage was freed from its bounds and now flailing in the air. Tyki leaned forward, catching the cage and bringing Tamaki back in, freeing her from the cage.

"You'll never get away!" Jessie said.

"Tama-chan…" Tyki said, Tamaki's cheeks sparking to life. She fired a powerful electric attack, causing them to be shrouded in a dusty cloud. Escaping from the clouds, were three figures zooming through the sky on jet packs. Tyki squinted, only to see Team Rocket escape.

"They always slip through our fingers." Tyki said frustratingly. "But you're safe now."

Tamaki nodded happily, licking Tyki's cheek. Tiny safely went to the ground, receiving a scratch on the side of his head.

"You deserve some rest; we'll get Seth to fly us to the next town." Tyki said and returned Tiny back inside. She pulled out another pokeball and summoned Seth who rubbed his head against her cheek. That was when she remembered. She was subconsciously brushing her fingers over her belt till she felt the empty slot where darkrai was supposed to be. She panicked, looking through her bag to find his pokeball empty.

"We have to find darkrai!" Tyki said, panicking now.

_But you need to get to the tree of life remember? _Tamaki reminded.

Tyki's shoulders slumped, feeling utterly shameful that finding darkrai would have to wait.

"Let's camp out tonight…" Tyki suddenly said. "It's getting late."

_"This can not wait!" Arceus said strictly. _

_Tyki had went to sleep as soon as she set up camp, telling Seth that they'd use him in the morning when they'd be going to the next town to restock on food and water. Tyki was then sent to Arceus who had more to talk about with her. Of course, Tyki pleaded that he could somehow delay their due date so she could search for her lost darkrai who was probably waiting for her. _

_ "Please Arceus, darkrai needs me!" Tyki pleaded. _

_ "No means no!" Arceus said strictly, the room rumbled and turned red. Arceus calmed himself before he got too angry. He took a deep breath and said "I'll let you meet him and tell him your dilemma." _

_Tyki was sobbing now, all the worries over darkrai were flooding through her but hearing Arceus's reassuring words stopped the tears. _

_ "R-Really?" Tyki hiccupped. _

_ "Yes, just give me a moment please." Arceus said. The room shifted and Arceus disappeared. Tyki found herself in a forest, the trees making a beautiful arch overhead and the bushes just bursting berries. Tyki walked around in the darkened place, hoping that Arceus hadn't just made a dream for her so she would forget her true mission. She looked around, going through bushes till she came to a clearing, a pond in the center with trees surrounding it. Tyki looked around, her eyes suddenly settling down on a particular shadow that made her eyes grow wide. _

_ "I've been waiting…" darkrai said, being embraced in a hug by Tyki. Tyki was sobbing, trying to pull herself together. _

_ "Darkrai I'm so sorry!" Tyki said, darkrai placing a clawed hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "So many crazy things are happening right now! I am Arceus's jewel!" _

_Darkrai looked at her with disbelief but sighed and said "If only I was there to save you." _

_ "No darkrai don't blame this on yourself." Tyki said. "Even is you were there, Zekrom would've kill you." _

_Darkrai turned back and said "But I have to protect you!" _

_Tyki put a hand on his shoulder soon saying "Just wait for me….I'll be back." _

_Darkrai seemed rather sad but he knew dreams didn't last forever. Darkrai nodded and Tyki said "Take care of yourself until we find you." _

_Tyki gave him one last squeeze before disappearing in a mist of fairy dust it seemed._

20

Tyki woke up to seeing yellow. She panicked thinking she'd forever see yellow till she felt the yellow move realizing it was only Tamaki, sleeping on her face. Tyki lifted the sleeping Tamaki off her and set her on her lap, sitting up and looking around. She almost forgot that she chose the place that was least noticeable. She had picked out an underground tunnel, obviously an old home to a rather large pokemon hidden under a bush. Tyki tried stretching into the some what narrow hole and hoisted Tamaki on her shoulder, holding her steady as she climbed out. The sun nearly blinded Tyki but she rubbed her eyes to adjust her vision. Tyki climbed out, yawning widely as she tried scratched her back at the same time.

"Tama-chan, wake up." Tyki said, nudging Tamaki who squirmed on her shoulder. Tamaki's eyes fluttered open, looking around. Tyki set her down, allowing her to stretch out her spine. Tyki took off her bag and pulled out her clothes, getting ready to change into new ones. She pulled out the clothes she had worn on her birthday, they truly were odd. The top had a long, large hood that drooped all the way to her back and baggy black pants, the shirt stopping at her stomach. Tyki quickly changed, brushing her teeth soon after and making herself look decent. She slipped on her boots and said "Let's eat Tama-chan."

"Pika!" Tamaki said happily after grooming herself.

Tyki took out the food she packed for the trip knowing living off berries would only make her sick. She made herself a simple cheese sandwich and poured Tamaki her food. Tamaki hungrily ate away her food, enjoying the meal and only stopping to take deep breaths. Tyki laughed as she watched Tamaki eat saying "Geez if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were pregnant."

Tamaki glared at Tyki who quickly turned away before she was electrocuted. Tyki had finished her food and was now looking around; making sure Team Rocket wouldn't pop out again. She clipped on her belt and held out Tamaki's pokeball. Tamaki looked at her with a confused face.

"Tama-chan you need to go back inside." Tyki said.

"Pika, pi?" Tamaki asked, she had finished her food and placed it back inside Tyki's bag.

"I'm sort of on a top secret mission if you haven't noticed." Tyki said obviously. "It'll be better if I wasn't as noticeable."

Tamaki's eyebrow rose, looking at Tyki's choice of clothing. Tyki only glared and said "Yes everyone will think I'm a freak wearing this but it's the only other clothes I brought. The other outfit just screams _The Trainer of many Talents_. I'll lie low till we get close to the Tree of Life."

Tamaki still didn't like the idea of letting her owner walk around unprotected. Even though Tyki was the strongest trainer in her mother's family she was still prone to tripping over her own feet, forgetting vital information and never realizing a bad situation when it was literally right in her face. But Tyki looked determined and Tamaki knew there'd be no use in arguing.

"Pika pi…" Tamaki agreed and returned inside her pokeball. Tyki placed Tamaki's pokeball on her golden belt and continued on her journey, slinging her bag on her back. As she was walking, she suddenly heard a twig snap making her freeze. She spun around, seeing nothing behind. She took off running, afraid that Team Rocket had somehow caught up with her. She ran into a dense forest, running into a large tree making her fall backwards. As her vision came back, Tyki heard footsteps coming closer, soon getting up and pushing her back against the tree.

"S-Stay back!" Tyki called as the bushes rustled. "I'm warning you!"

Then out from the bushes came virizion.

_Ugh, I've been looking all over for you! _He said grudgingly.

"Y-You…" Tyki said, pointing a shaking finger at him. "What're you doing here, you hate me!"

_I know, but you need my protection! _Virizion said. _My brothers already know and are scanning the whole Isshu region for you. _

Tyki looked at him skeptically, a smirk suddenly spreading on her face.

"So you _care _for a human?" Tyki asked slyly that is until virizion sent a cold glare at her making her back into the tree again.

_Don't think that this changes anything; I hate humans because you think the worlds literally your oyster! I'd wipe you all out if I could! _Virizion said savagely. Tyki looked down at him with rather hurt eyes and said "I'm sorry."

_Your apology means nothing…Now, where are you heading? _Virizion asked.

"The Tree of Life, I need to return something to Arceus." Tyki said. "But you shouldn't come."

_And why not? _Virizion asked.

"Team Rocket will most likely try to capture me. If they knew about you and your brothers, you'd be in trouble." Tyki said and tried shooing him away. "Now go and tell your brothers not to follow."

_I'm not leaving, like I said __**you need me**__! _Virizion said. Tyki was about to argue till she heard something in the bushes. It wasn't until something sprang from the bushes, a net falling towards virizion. Tyki shoved him out of the way and took the attack, the net shocking her whenever she moved.

_Tyki! _Virizion said, seeing two Rocket members rising from the bushes.

"Ha, ha, we got her!" one said, looming over her.

"Just gotta hand her over to the boss and we'll defiantly get a promotion!" his partner said. Virizion sprang from the bushes and head butted one making him soar into the air and slide to a stop. The other pulling out a pokeball and summoned his gigaiath, who roared at virizion. Virizion braced himself, jumped out of the way when it tried using take down.

"Gigaiath, use rock throw!" The rocket member said, the gigaiath lifted a large boulder and threw it at virizion who quickly dodged. He smirked at the gigaiath's slow pace. It was then it was hit with the move echo voice.

"Virizion!" Tyki said. "The other has a gamageroge!"

Looking up a large gamageroge loomed over virizion.

"Use drain punch!" the rocket member said.

"Finish it with stone edge!" the other said. The gamageroge punched virizion in the side, draining its energy and pointed rocks sprung from the ground around virizion. Virizion was badly hurt, barely able to stand. The two were about to finish the poor pokemon for good till Tyki screamed "Leave him alone!"

"What're you gonna do about it?" the rocket member asked brutally. Tyki felt the pulse in her veins quicken, feeling a sudden rush run through her body that caused the adrenaline in her go past its limits. Her eyes glowed a leafy green, the net suddenly coming apart and turning to ash. The two backed away, the power of Arceus's jewel controlling her now.

"_Those who abuse pokemon must be punished…_" Tyki said her voice out of place. She held her hands up and the ground rumbled. The earth under the rockets feet lifted into the sky, being thrown elsewhere. Their pokemon panicked, pushing the weak virizion out of the way and running away. The rush passed, making Tyki incredibly weak and going to her knees. She tried catching her breath as visions ran past her. Tyki collapsed on the forest floor, the visions hurting as each one flashed before her eyes. She saw bits and pieces of home, her mother mourning over her missing daughter, her brothers researching. Arceus seemed to be watching over them. The visions passed and she pushed herself up.

"V-Virizion?" Tyki asked. Virizion seemed to have fainted from the beating. Tyki limped towards him, taking deep breaths until she was over his body. She lifted him up with one hand; slinging him over her shoulder and pulling out her pokeball. She summoned Tiny, climbing aboard and said "We'd better get to the next town."

Tiny spread his wings and took flight into the air, heading to the nearest town there was.

N walked the dark halls of Team Rocket, trying to blend in- rather hard when his hair was so long that he had to stuff it in his hat. He tugged at his gloves a bit to have them fit properly and adjusted the hat to cover his face. He walked around the Team Rocket headquarters, staying close to the wall and staying in the shadows. He peeked around a corner, only to be welcomed by a cell filled with captured pokemon, being forced to work under the commands of Team Rocket.

_I've got to save them, Tyki wouldn't forgive me if she found out I jut let this slide. _N thought and unbuttoned his uniform a bit, letting his choroneko out. His choroneko had been with him since the beginning of his journey and it refused to let him go on this alone. It looked up at him, N leaning in and whispering "You know what to do."

In his past days in Team Plasma when he wanted to separate humans from pokemon, his choroneko was experienced with releasing captured pokemon. His choroneko nodded and dashed inside, easily catching the attention of the two Rocket members.

"Where'd that one come from?" one asked.

"Probably slipped out of its cage." The other said and leaned down to pick it up. N's choroneko easily hopped up and onto the back of the Rocket member, grabbed a card key and jumping back off. It dashed towards the cages and unleashed the pokemon, setting them free. They charged and easily trampled the Rocket members. N had made an escape rout through the exit door, allowing the pokemon to run free into the forest. Alarms blared as every last pokemon escaped and N grabbed his pokemon and hid in an unoccupied office. He kept the door slightly ajar, so some light would creep in. He watched as the Rockets frantically tried getting at the pokemon that escaped with no success. N chuckled under his breath and fully closed the door, locking it behind him just in case.

"Where are we?" N asked, his choroneko hopping out from his arms and trotting around the office. It arrived at the desk and sniffed the drawers, hissing at the scent. N shushed his pokemon, quickly dashing towards it and cradling it in his arms.

"What is it?" N whispered, opening the drawer. He pulled it open only to see a file. He peeked over the desk, still hearing the bustling footsteps of the Rocket members. He flipped on the lamp light, hiding under the desk and opening the file. There were many pictures, all blurred and cloudy. Reading the pages he realized they were pictures of Arceus all taken when Arceus was escaping.

"Why would someone be this obsessed with Arceus?" N mumbled to himself, his choroneko shrugging. He pulled out his phone and started taking pictures, then going through documents that mentioned pokemon that were horribly hurt in Yaguroma forest, Tyki's favorite. He frantically flipped through the pages and pictures, finding more and more injured pokemon, captured, used as bait to lure Arceus into a trap. It was when he came across files on Shippou City, then on Aloe, then Kidachi, Brendon and Max then finally…

"Tyki…" N said seeing Tyki's photo from this year, circled and arrows pointing at it. It was when N heard the door jiggle that he jumped in place. He quickly turned off the light and hid his choroneko in the uniform and quickly looked around the room. He heard the sound of the door juggling again then the sound of someone inserting the key. He spotted an open air vent and climbed through it. The door opened just before he disappeared, he peaked from the air vent only to see Giovanni, Team Rockets boss, paced the room, looking around the office skeptically. He sat in his chair, finding it normal and looked through his drawer seeing the files he needed. He flipped through them and found Tyki's file, pulling it out and smirking to himself.

"The _Trainer of many Talents_ huh?" Giovanni said, cackling to himself. "She's seemingly the strongest even though she doesn't seem all that intelligent. But with her, Arceus will finally be mine."

Two rocket members came running into the office, breathing heavily and their uniforms torn a bit.

"We've spotted her!" one said.

"Really?" Giovanni said.

N's eyes widened in panic, they found Tyki?

"Sh-She has powers like Arceus, she _defiantly _has Arceus's jewel!" the rocket member said.

The boss relaxed in his chair saying "Thank you for the information, you may rest."

"Thank you Giovanni-sama." The said in unison and left. N quickly made his way down the air vent, choroneko slipping out from his jacket and going on ahead. It spotted a light up ahead and meowed at him to hurry up. N scurried till he broke through, falling forward and landing in a snorlax's stomach. He climbed out, his choroneko landing in his arms.

"Thanks snorlax." N said and left a berry on its stomach which it quickly ate. N went down the path and his choroneko returned inside its pokeball. He dialed his number and contacted Cheren.

_What, I'm very busy! _Cheren said curtly. _This had better involve our missing friend and not just stupid leads! _

"I infiltrated Rocket headquarters!" N said, hearing Cheren gasp on the other line.

_How are you still alive? _Cheren asked.

"Never mind, I'm sending you some documents to look over." N said. "For some reason, they believe Tyki can lead them to Arceus."

_What, she's never met that pokemon! _Cheren said, then continued questionably. _Did she? _

"I don't know but we have to find her fast, Team Rockets looking for her all over and if they capture her…I don't even wanna think about it!"

_Did you even __**mentioned **__your feelings for her yet N? _Cheren suddenly asked.

"Have you mentioned yours to Kit?" N retorted.

There was silence then Cheren replied _Touché, now return to my house and I'll contact Kit. _

"Where is she?" N asked.

_Getting her next ribbon, she's out of town. _Cheren said. _Let's hope she can get here soon._

With that, N headed to Nuvema Town where he'd exchange info with Cheren.

21

Tyki arrived to a small town, landing in front of the Pokemon Center, returning Tiny inside his pokeball. She carried the injured virizion inside the pokemon center.

"Nurse Joy, this pokemon needs your help!" Tyki said urgently.

"Oh dear, lets fix him up shall we?" Nurse Joy said and took the injured virizion to the back for much needed healing. Tyki sighed, running her hand through her sweated hair that was burning up thanks to her hood. Looking around everyone seemed to be staring. Tyki sank in her chair, trying to avoid the eyes glued to her. It was when Tamaki appeared from her pokeball and found herself on Tyki's lap.

"No, Tama-chan you need to be inside your pokeball!" Tyki scolded quietly.

Tamaki refused, seeing virizion was being healed by Nurse Joy. She looked up at Tyki suspiciously. Tyki sighed and said "I unleashed some of the jewel."

Tamaki's ears went up, her mind screaming _What?! _

"Weird I know, but we can't talk here." Tyki whispered. "Once virizion's healed, we'll find a place to stay and try to come up with a battle plan to reach the Tree of Life unnoticed."

Tamaki agreed, hopping onto Tyki's shoulder and making herself comfortable. Nurse Joy then appeared before Tyki, saying "You're a very lucky trainer, to come across the Three Musketeers of our region unscathed. Pity that it was badly hurt."

"Y-Yeah, I just wanted to help." Tyki said, feeling a small bead of sweat slide down the side of her head. _I can't tell her that he was trying to protect me and epically failed…._

"So, what should we do with it?" Nurse Joy asked.

"He'll most likely sneak out and return to the forest." Tyki replied. "I'll be going now."

"Oh uh, what's your name?" Nurse Joy asked.

"My name…uh…Cheren…" Tyki said, taking her friends name. "I was just…passing by."

"Oh, alright Cheren." Nurse Joy said. "Anything else I could help you with?"

"Well, are there any good hotels here?" Tyki asked.

"Why yes, there's a hotel a few blocks down next to a convenience store." Nurse Joy said. "It's quite nice."

"Thank you so much!" Tyki said and disappeared through the glass doors.

Tyki had already rented a room for herself and Tamaki, now shopping at the convenience store. She had a cart in her hand and was now looking at foods that were good for travel. She had cooked in the wilderness before but that was because N or Kit were there to ensure she didn't cause a forest fire. She picked out canned foods that would be easy to make and went to the cashier, who looked at her oddly thanks to her bizarre clothes. Tyki only smiled, paid the man and took the bags of food.

"So far, so good Tama-chan." Tyki said to her partner in crime.

Tamaki nodded, still on her shoulder. Tyki then ran into someone, tumbling over and dropping her things.

"Hey watch it!" a voice said, turning towards her.

"S-Sorry my bad, my bad." Tyki said. She then heard a gasp making her look up. She made eye contact with someone she was hoping to avoid, the girl with the tsutarja resting on her head.

"TYKI!" screamed Kit before getting her mouth clasped shut by Tyki.

"Shush!" Tyki whispered harshly. She pulled Kit along, Tamaki hiding out in the bags of food. Tyki took Kit to the hotel she was currently staying and brought her to her room. Once there, Tyki closed the door and Kit sat on the bed, fuming.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Kit nearly screamed.

"How'd you know it was me?!" Tyki screamed back. Kit simply pointed at Tamaki who was currently packing the food away.

"Tamaki's a big give away to everyone!" Kit said. "She's like your signature pokemon!"

Tyki thought back at it, she always used Tamaki in a battle. She sighed and said "Okay you've got a point."

"Now answer me, where the hell have you been?!" Kit asked, shooting up. Her tsutarja fell off and landed on the bed behind her. Kit crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently.

"You wouldn't believe me." Tyki said looking at the floor.

"Tyki, do you have any idea what's going on at home?" Kit asked. "Your mother is freaking out, your brothers suspect that you're a pokemon, the gyms been closed down and N risked his life to find you!"

"What?" Tyki asked. "My brothers think I'm a what?"

"A _pokemon_!" Kit nearly screamed. "Max said he ran a test on you while you were asleep and you were giving off readings of a pokemon! Just tell me why you didn't tell anyone!"

"Because Arceus's jewel is inside me okay?!" Tyki screamed back, she was fed up with Kit screaming at her like she didn't know anything. Kit looked at her with disbelief; Tyki was pacing the room now.

"I-I went into the forest, my usual spot, and encountered virizion again!" Tyki said. "Zekrom and Reshiram came and took me away, I got stuck and...and…"

Tyki collapsed to the ground, wiping her nose and continuing "I somehow absorbed the jewels power."

Kit remained quiet, her arms still crossed. She exhaled and sat beside Tyki on the floor, ruffling out her hair from under her hat.

"Look, it isn't you fault." Kit said. "I mean, most pokemon love you and you know it. How can I help?"

"No Kit, this mission is for me and me alone." Tyki said sternly. "I've already hurt too many people and if my mom knew where I was…well…we all know she'd go more hectic then she already is."

Kit laughed then brightened up suddenly.

"Hey there's a pokemon contest in this town, wanna come?" Kit asked.

"Uh…I don't know…" Tyki said.

"Come on, when do you even have to return the jewel?" Kit asked. Now that Tyki thought about it, she realized she had almost no idea. All she knew was that Arceus went there for a meeting with mew every once a year. She shrugged soon saying "Are you entering?"

"Of course, I've got an awesome routine!" Kit said proudly, making Tyki laugh. So Tyki prepared dinner and they ate, Tyki feeling happy with Kit's company.

_ "Postpone the mission?" Arceus asked. _

_ "Yeah, just to see my friend's performance." Tyki said. "Only one day."_

_Arceus looked deep in thought, Tyki soon chiming in "How long till your meeting?" _

_ "To be honest, eight months." Arceus said. _

_ "See, it won't take that long." Tyki said. "I'll leave as soon as the shows over." _

_Arceus turned away from her, looking in even deeper thought. Tyki tried getting in his line of vision and soon was rewarded with Arceus saying "Alright, you may go." _

_ "Thank you!" Tyki said happily. _

_ "Just be careful and watch yourself." Arceus said strictly. _

_ "I'll be fine; I'll remain in my disguise until further notice." Tyki said. "You sound like my mom." _

_ "You're rubbing off on me, that's why." Arceus said making Tyki laugh. "Now return to sleep." _

_With that the room changed and Tyki found herself in a dream of gumdrops and unicorns. _

22

Tyki woke up at Kit's time, which was extremely early. Tyki assisted Kit in grooming, feeding, dressing and bathing all the pokemon that would participate in the show. Kit was in charged of practicing her acts with the two pokemon she would be picking which was her yorterry and shandera. She refused to Tyki, afraid she'd let it slip and practiced in private. Soon the show started and Tyki found her seat in the front row in the balcony, watching over as everyone got dressed for the show. Tyki decided that Tamaki should remain where she was, inside her pokeball until the show ended and they started their journey again.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the announcer said happily, making the crowd cheer. Tyki clapped happily, screaming along with the crowd. That is until someone sat beside her. Tyki looked and she froze in place. There sitting beside her was Shooti, looking smug as ever. Shooti caught her stare so Tyki quickly turned away.

"That's a weird outfit." Shooti said, after looking Tyki over.

"S-So I've been told." Tyki responded, trying so hard not to send death glares at him. The stadium began to dim, telling the audience to quite down.

"First up, un defeated trainer so far, Kit!" the announcer said, making Tyki shoot up and scream "YEAH KIT!"

Kit appeared from the back wearing a black corset top and a frilly pink shirt, Hello Kitty printed onto it wearing hit boots and her hair in a high pony tail, tsutarja on her shoulders like a scarf. She bowed and took out a pokeball that was dark purple with stars imprinted on it. She threw it into the audience presenting her shandera.

"Shan~" her shandera said cutely.

"Lights please." Kit said and the stadium went black. "Shandera, use will o wisp please."

The ends of her shandera's flames glowed a blue flame, making the audience lean in. The flames moved in the darkness like poi, making images in the air with shandera's quick and smooth movement.

"Bring them together." Kit said, no one knew where she was. Her shandera brought the flames together till they erupted in a shower of flames.

"Now use flash!" Kit said. Her shandera glowed brilliantly, Kit suddenly emerging from the darkness the light looking like she was giving it off like an angel. She pushed her hair back, making the boys goggle at her.

"Wow, when Kit's not being a savage beast she looks almost angelic." Tyki muttered. "_Almost_ angelic…"

"That was marvelous!" the announcer said happily joining Kit. "The darkness really brought out the act! Now let's turn to out judges!"

Nurse Joy, a man named Kazuki and a breeder name Carmen all gave Kit thumbs up, along with high scores which really pleased the crowd. Kit bowed, her shandera following the example and the two left the stage. The rest of the contest was followed by performers that seemed to be trying too hard. Tyki was simply bubbling in her seat, unable to contain herself. Shooti only looked bored soon saying "What a dull act."

Tyki glared, wanting to punch him but she contained her anger and replied "Says the boy who has no taste in fashion…"

Shooti glared at her and Tyki only smirked evilly. The acts continued on and one soon leading to the battles. Kit came out again up against a girl who had used her pokemon to do a series of circus acts.

"Choose your pokemon!" the announcer said.

"I choose you yanakkie!" the competitor said.

"Come on out yorterry!" Kit said and summoned her cutest pokemon of her party who gleefully barked and ran in circles. The crowd simply went gaga for her pokemon, Tyki saying "Cutest one ever!"

"Yeah, but I highly doubt that it'll win." Shooti said. "Just because its cute doesn't mean that it can possibly win."

Tyki sent a glare at him, this time really holding in her rage.

"Just you wait and see!" Tyki said angrily, she was rolling up her sleeve now getting ready to punch his lights out.

"Let the battle…BEGIN!" the announcer said.

"Yanakkie, use leaf storm!" the trainer said, her yanakkie sending out a storm of leaves.

"Protect yorterry!" Kit said, her yorterry producing a large force field around itself and blocking the attack. One the attack ended, Kit quickly said "Now use flame charge!"

Her yorterry stomped its little paws creating a large barrier of fire and catapulted itself at the yanakkie. It hit the yanakkie in the chest and caused it to collide with the wall easily knocking it out.

"Now that was a fast battle." The announcer said. "Kit is our winner!"

Tyki shot up and screamed "BONZAI!"

Shooti remained silent, clearly showing his humiliation. Kit bowed and her yorterry running around her legs and barking merrily up at her. Kit kneeled down and picked it up, allowing it to rest on her shoulder where her tsutarja licked yorterry's cheek. Kit waved as she got off the stage and Tyki settled down. She sat back down in her seat and looked smugly at Shooti who avoided her glare. Tyki only said "Told ya so."

"You seem to be a big fan of her." Shooti said.

"I happen to be a friend." Tyki said.

"That what's your name?" Shooti asked, smiling now. Tyki suddenly froze, knowing that since Kit was such a celebrity now her friends were obviously known and that was sort of hard to keep yourself hidden when you give yourself away. Shooti was just a stubborn trainer who wanted to always fight Tyki and Tyki didn't want anything to do with him; _especially _now. Tyki squirmed in her seat, Shooti now looking victorious probably thinking that she was some hyper fan who _wanted _him to believe that she was close friends with Kit. Tyki was about to come up with an elaborate explanation till the next event came up. The rounds went on and on tediously, Tyki tapping her foot to see kit come up again and beat the competition. Kit was soon the last one up, up against a though looking watchog who had also been blowing the competition away. Kit called out her yorterry again, who was still fired up and ready to fight.

"This is the last battle for the ribbon!" the announcer said, the tense was really building up in the air. "Let the battle…BEGIN!"

"Watchog use flash!" the trainer said and the watch hog shined brilliantly make the whole crowd turn away. Once the flash attack faded, yorterry was a bit dizzy. Kit bit her lip, thinking quickly.

"Listen carefully yorterry." Kit said and her yorterry listened. The watchog leapt into the air and its trainer called "Use hyper fang!"

"Use protect!" Kit said, her yorterry shielding itself and causing the watchog to collide with the shield and bounce off, hitting the ground hard. Kit's fist tightened as she said "Yorterry, use head butt!"

Her yorterry launched itself and hit the watchog in the stomach making the two slide across the floor.

"Use crunch!" Kit said, her yorterry biting down on the watchdog's stomach. "Now, use take down!" Kit said and her yorterry finished it off with a powerful take down, only getting damaged by recoil by a little. The watchog fainted, the crowd erupting in cheers. Tyki got up as well, waving her hands in the air and screaming "SHE DID IT, SHE DID IT!"

"THAT IS IT FOLKS!" the announcer said coming besides Kit and throwing an arm over her shoulders. Kit's tsutarja found its place on her head and yorterry returned inside its pokeball. "KIT THE UNDEFEATED HAS WON AGAIN, WITH OF COURSE AN AMAZING FINISH!"

"Thank you, thank you." Kit said bowing. She shook hands with the lost trainer and returned to waving towards the crowd. Tyki was clapping her hands in the air madly now, screaming at the top of her lungs. Confetti fell from the ceilings, showing Kit in her victory. The judges presented Kit with the badge that beautifully gleamed, Kit's eyes shining at the sight of it. She picked it up and held it up for the crowd to see.

"YEAH KIT!" Tyki screamed. That was when Tyki felt something deep within herself, a horrible danger approaching. Tyki suddenly went to the floor; right on cue the ceiling erupted. The crowd ran for it, trying to exit the balcony. Kit and the announcer quickly escaped the tumbling ruble from above and hid back behind stage. Tyki covered her head, finding herself alive. When she looked up, she saw a force field over her, making the giant piles to stop in place. Tyki crawled out and as soon as she was out, the rocks tumbled down. The balcony was beginning to collapse and she needed to get out.

"Hey twerp, we're back for ya!" an all too familiar voice said. Tyki looked up, seeing Team Rocket flying a helicopter now. She panicked, quickly getting up and running. A claw came down on her but she dodged its grabbing and descended upward, toward a small window. The claw suddenly caught her, bring her down. Tyki desperately dug through her pocket and pulled out a pokeball. She tossed it and Tamaki emerged, looking a bit confused.

"T-Tamaki!" Tyki cried. Tamaki took in the situation and preformed and iron tail attack which shattered the claw that had a death grip on Tyki. Tyki grabbed Tamaki and made her way to the exit.

"Oh no, you don't!" James said. "Desumasu use shadow ball!"

James's desumasu fired a shadow ball destroying the window. Tyki quickly made her way down the seats, almost reaching the door till that was destroyed as well. Tyki was running out of options.

"Give it up twerp!" Jessie said and called out her koromori. "Use gust!"

It created a powerful gust cause Tyki to edge closer and closer to the edge till she fell, the claw coming after her.

"Shandera use psychic!" Kit called and Tyki stopped in midair, dodging the claw that nearly grabbed her. Looking back, Kit's shandera was standing still and using its psychic abilities to levitate Tyki.

"Desumasu, take them out!" James said and his desumasu got ready to attack it.

"Pururiru use water pulse!" a voice said and desumasu was knocked aside and crashed into the wall. Looking to her left, Shooti appeared with his pururiru beside him.

"And to think I'd meet Tyki again." Shooti said plainly. "Should've known it was you."

"Do you mind?!" Tyki screamed angrily.

"Desumasu use confusion ray!" James said.

"Koromori use screech!" Jessie said and the combined attacks attacked the two pokemon. Kit's shandera sway and soon collided with pururiru causing the two to spin. Tyki then flew through the hole that Team Rocket made and disappeared in the sky. Kit returned her shandera inside and screamed "TYKI!"

23

Tyki and Tamaki were currently plummeting into the White Forest. Tyki clung to Tamaki tightly, hugging her so she wouldn't get too much damage. They plummeted through the trees, hitting many branches. Tyki soon landed hard on the ground, coughing a bit when the air came back to her lungs. Tamaki was perfectly fine, getting on Tyki's chest and hoping she'd be alright.

"I-I'm okay T-Tama-chan…" Tyki lied, she was seriously hurt. She had broken her arm and had bruises on her back. She flinched when she put weight on her arm, Tamaki looking at her skeptically.

"Okay, I'm not okay." Tyki said. "In reality, my arms broken and I've bruises all over my back."

Tamaki started panicking, Tyki only making a sling for herself so her arm could rest. Tamaki began giving her worried remarks giving Tyki a headache.

"Tama-chan, you're hurting my head." Tyki said. With her working hand she pulled out her map from her bag. "We're in the White forest Tama-chan, if we get past this then maybe we can take a plane and go to the Tree of Life."

Tamaki nodded, the two moving on with their journey. Tamaki stayed next to Tyki's leg this time not wanting to put a strain on her arm any more as it already had. The two searched the forest for any signs of life. The pokemon who inhabited the forest remained hidden, respecting Tyki and Tamaki's space. Tyki's arm was still a bit painful in its sling but she was able to bear with it. Tyki hopped over a fallen tree and Tamaki followed, the two continuing on. As they walked, Tamaki became wary again.

"Pika!" Tamaki said, making Tyki stop.

"What is it?" Tyki asked. Tamaki suddenly raced up Tyki's shoulder and her fur stood on end, she was shivering madly.

"Wh-What?" Tyki asked, suddenly the pokemon raced from their hiding places and past Tyki, nearly knocking her over just trying to escape. Tyki looked up, feeling the ground rumble under her as she felt herself tremble. Suddenly springing from the bushes was Reshiram, zooming through the forest. Tyki suddenly found herself running with the pokemon, Reshiram blasting at the forest in a jet of fire. Tyki dusked, feeling some of her clothes being scorched. Reshiram suddenly crashed, moaning as if in agony. The pokemon fled, Tyki hiding behind a large fallen tree. Tyki was breathing heavily, Tamaki trembling and digging her nails in her shoulder. Reshiram moaned in pain, trying to lift its wings but it failed.

_What's wrong with it? _Tyki wondered and soon came out, slowly making her way towards it. As she got a closer look, she realized that Reshiram had a wound in its wing. A harpoon had made its way into the elbow of its wing and slung a chain rope coiled around its neck. Tyki took a deep breath and took hold of the rope, slowly uncoiling it from the resting pokemon. Reshiram watched her closer, ensuring she wouldn't make any false moves. Once the chain was uncoiled, she moved to the harpoon in its wing. She gingerly crawled under the feathery wing and came to the elbow.

_One false move and it could crush me._ Tyki thought and reached forward. She took a firm hold of the harpoon and quickly yanked it out, running out and hiding back in the trees, thinking that it would bellow in anger and crush her. Instead, it whined.

"H-Huh?" Tyki said, peaking out. The Reshiram has risen from its spot and spread its wings, the wound was gone. As Tyki took a closer look at the harpoon she found a red R on it.

"So Team Rocket tried capturing Reshiram…" Tyki said. Reshiram soon bellowed to the ski and flapped its wings. Tyki held onto Tamaki, Reshiram lifting itself into the sky and disappeared into the sky. Tyki straightened out her hair and said "So Reshiram's being hunted by Team Rocket now. I hope Zekrom's okay…"

Tyki straightened out her hair and continued on with her journey deeper into the White Forest.

Tyki and Tamaki had been walking through the forest for hours, Tyki forgetting how much of a labyrinth the forest was. The pokemon occasionally came out to sniff at Tyki but other than that the two were utterly alone. Tyki was growing tired, the world suddenly becoming blurred as her world began to slowly blacken.

"Pika pi!" Tamaki screamed, Tyki not able to hear due to her fatigue suddenly getting the best of her. Tyki didn't realize she was just walking towards a cliff and now plummeting down a till she fell into a river, Tamaki clinging to her shoulder.

"Pika pi!" Tamaki said trying to keep Tyki awake. She then saw a waterfall, climbing up Tyki's shoulder and screaming "PIKACHU!"

"What?" Tyki asked, suddenly seeing the waterfall and trying to swim away. Tyki grabbed her pokeball and calling out her victini.

"Psychic ~glug, glug~ psychic!" Tyki screamed, her head going under every now and then. Her victini quickly used psychic and levitated her away from the waterfall. Once they escaped the waterfall, Tyki and Tamaki swam to shore. Tyki forced herself to crawl out of the water and she collapsed on the ground, right in the beam of sunlight tat leaked from over her. Tyki coughed horribly and Tamaki quickly was at her side. Tyki suddenly glowed, a pulse going through the forest and causing the branches to fall from above. Tamaki quickly ran out of the way and avoided the fall branches but Tyki soon was right under the pile.

"Pika pi!" Tamaki cried out, racing towards Tyki.

"I-I'm fine…" Tyki said. "But I'm really tired…."

Tyki looked at her arm which was the only one that was free. A green coating was forming over her body like a cocoon. Tyki took off her bag and pokeballs and handed them to Tamaki.

"We can't do this alone…" Tyki said. "You need to find someone who can help us."

Tamaki began tearing up when she saw the green coating quickly spread all over. Tyki stroked Tamaki on the cheek once more and said "I know you can do it, but hurry."

With that Tyki fell, the coating taking over as soon as she passed out. Tamaki put the pokeballs in the bag and slung it around her small body. She climbed up the branches, squeezing out through the opening up above and raced outside the White Forest.

Tamaki had been traveling for a month now, challenging all types of trainers but defeating every one of them. She had just gone through another day of defeating another trainer so she was of course tired. The pokemon centers were kind enough to let her stay there at night and heal from any wounds- which were rare- and feed her. She was a little late thought, soon jumping onto the window sill and suddenly coming to a screaming trainer who nearly knocked her over. Frustrated she scared the trainer and her eevee. Tamaki slammed her paws on the window only for it to pop out of place and smash to the floor. She chased after the trainer who screamed and tried escaping her. They were soon outside, battling it out.

_I wanna fight! _Tamaki said angrily.

"A-A pikachu!" a voice called said. Turning, Tamaki hadn't realized three other trainers had arrived.

"An angry one at that." A green haired boy identified. Tamaki angrily growled, sending a powerful electric attack at the trainers, two of the trainers unleashing their Pokemon.

"Go pokabu!" one black haired boy cried said.

"Come out emolga!" a black girl with Tyki's skin color said. The two Pokemon appeared, ready for battle.

"Pokabu, flame charge!" the boy commanded. His pokabu stomped its feet, causing fire to surround it till it shot from place and towards Tamaki. Tamaki surrounded itself in electricity, charging.

"It knows bolt tackle?!" the girl asked. "Quick emolga, use attract."

Her emolga winked, sending little hearts towards the pikachu. Tamaki appeared a bit confused and only shooed the attack away.

"It's not working!" the girl said.

"It's a female!" the boy said said. His pokabu collided with the attack, Tamaki quickly over powering the flame charge attack and head butting pokabu in the stomach, making the two of them plummet to the ground. Tamaki turned to emolga. Her tail shined brilliantly as she jumped into the air and hit emolga in the back making it cry out. The two Pokemon were easily defeated, pokabu paralyzed and emolga lying unconscious. Tamaki turned away, returning her attention back to the girl she was focusing on. She launched another attack, the eevee blocked with a protective shield. Tamaki was shocked, about ready to attack again till a raichu hit Tamaki in the side, a male pikachu finishing her off with an iron tail attack causing Tamaki to roll and slam into a tree, lying unconscious.

When Tamaki awoke she was sleeping on a pikachu making her blush madly. She got up panicking but was soon soothed by the calm trainer who was named Harmony.

"We'll find your trainer!" Harmony said, her raichu agreeing. Tamaki would've cried tears of joy if her pride wasn't in the way.

_Finally, I can bring her back! _Tamaki thought gleefully.

Part Three

Journey to the Tree of Life

24

"Ugh, you are so stupid!" Kit said once Tyki's story came to an end.

"How's your arm?" N asked, looking worried.

"Arceus healed it for me so don't worry." Tyki said with a smile. Tamaki was on her shoulder, just like old times. Tyki scratched Tamaki behind the ear and said lovingly "I'm so proud of Tama-chan! Able to keep up to my word to the very end! Love you so much!"

Tamaki gleefully returned the gesture, so happy that she was back with Tyki. Satoshi and Harmony found their places besides Tyki and asked in unison "Can I battle you?"

"Huh?" Tyki asked, she seemed sort of out of it.

"Come on Tyki, you've been asleep for months!" Satoshi said. "At least warm up with a pokemon battle!"

"Besides, I've been hearing you're pretty strong. You even earned the title _Trainer of many Talents _from your own city!" Harmony said and clung to Tyki's arm. "Just one?"

"Nah…" Tyki said bluntly. "I've got a lot on my plate now. I'm shocked Arceus hasn't struck me with lightening yet."

"I'm shocked you can communicate with pokemon." Cheren said, pushing his glasses up a bit. "With that type of power you'll make researching for professors everywhere so much easier."

"I have a feeling this is only temporary." Tyki said and placed her hands on her stomach. "The jewel is the living force of everything on this planet, so of course it helps me communicate with _all _living things. But it creep's me out sometimes."

"How so?" Kit asked.

"Well, sometimes I hear voices…" Tyki said. "But Arceus said that was just Giratina."

"You spoke with Giratina?!" Satoshi asked.

"Yeah…he complains a lot." Tyki said. "But I don't blame him he has to clean up all that pollution in his world."

"I'm shocked you're still alive!" N said. "You should've told us!"

"Yeah, we've been friends since the beginning!" Cheren agreed. "We could've helped."

"Arceus said not to let too many people know!" Tyki clarified. "The only reason Kit knew was because she put two and two together."

"True, she's not really good at keeping secrets." Kit said. "Just keep pressuring her."

Tyki glared at Kit and said sarcastically "Gee Kit, what would I do without you?"

Tamaki looked on ahead, suddenly spotting a small town. She pointed it out and Tyki followed her small finger onward. A giant smile spread on Tyki's face as she took a running start and cried "FOOD!"

"Tyki, wait up!" Harmony called, racing after her.

"I want food too!" Satoshi cried as well and ran after. Cheren, N, Kit, Iris and Dent only sighed at the three seemingly _youngest _of their group.

"Ugh…we need a leash for them." Kit said, the others soon chasing after them.

The others found Harmony and Satoshi had lost sight of Tyki, the two on their knees panting.

"Lost her?" N asked.

"Uh…huh…" Harmony panted out. N only shook his head slowly and said "If I know Tyki, she'll be at the nearest burger joint scarfing down the biggest they have."

"With a milkshake and fries." Kit said and they entered the town. Soon they came across Tyki who was hungrily eating away the food of burgers, fries and sodas or milkshakes. Tamaki was under the table, eating away her food. Raichu, pikachu, kibago and tsutarja ran to join her. Kit hit Tyki in the back of the head and said "At least wait for us!"

"I'm sorry, I was _obber _hungry!" Tyki said and hiccupped as she washed down her burger.

"_Obber_?" Dent asked.

"It another word for _super_." Cheren explained. The trainers seated themselves and ate from the piles of food. Harmony found a place beside Tyki as she ate away her food.

"Tyki please battle me!" Harmony begged. Tyki looked at her with a lazy look and asked "Why?"

"Because I think it'd be great practice for me when we go against the leagues or my next gym battle. Kit's already told me you've been through a fair amount of battles. Please, please, _please_!"

"Okay…" Tyki said.

"R-Really?!" Harmony asked, her eyes simply sparkling now.

"Yeah, you did defeat my brother and I wanna see your skill!" Tyki said. "Then I'll battle Satoshi."

"Yes!" Satoshi said gleefully. So the group continued eating till they were stuffed. They decided to stay in the pokemon center where they would sleep, the girls having a separate room and the boys their own room as well. In the girl's room, Tyki set out her sleeping bag and crawled in, Tamaki zooming in with her.

"I've missed this." Tyki said, feeling Tamaki curl up against her stomach. Kit curled into her Hello Kitty sleeping bag, her tsutarja sleeping on her stomach as well. Harmony and Iris slept beside each other. Iris switched off the light, saying "Goodnight."

"Night." The other girls said and got themselves comfortable. Once comfortable, the girls drifted to sleep. Harmony sleeping with a large smile on her face, unable to wait till morning came.

25

"Okay we'll have a three on three battles." Tyki declared. "We need to get moving fast if we wanna get to the Tree of Life!"

"Don't worry!" Harmony said, she was fired up today, unable to really contain herself. Finally, after so long she'd finally be battling Tyki. N volunteered to be referee.

"First pokemon battle, begin!" N said. Tyki swiftly took out her pokeball, Harmony following. The two threw their pokeballs into the air, Harmony summoning her eevee. Tyki called out her victini. Tyki's victini flew over, under, laughing gleefully.

"Victini, we're battling." Tyki said, sounding like a mother. Her victini looked at the battle field, then seeing the opponent. It landed near the ground looking competitive.

"Let the battle, begin!" N said.

"Eevee use ice beam!" Harmony quickly ordered.

"Flame charge!" Tyki commanded, her victini over powering the ice beam and hitting eevee hard. Eevee skidded to a stop, looking badly wounded.

"Eevee, you okay?" Harmony asked. Her eevee nodded, standing tall as she faced back at victini who returned to Tyki's side. Eevee nodded, smiling towards Harmony who said "Alright then, use quick attack!"

"Victini dodge, then use flame thrower!" Tyki said.

"Use protect!" Harmony countered, her eevee able to protect itself from the fiery blast.

"Zen head butt!" Tyki said, once the protect faded, victini charged, head butting eevee in the side. The two slid, eevee slamming into a tree and victini flying out of the way.

"Finish it off with over heat!" Tyki said, her victini firing a powerful shot of fire which hurled towards eevee. A giant explosion erupted, blocking the trainers. Once the smoke cleared, eevee was found unconscious.

"Eevee is unable to battle, victini is the winner." N said. Tyki twirled squealing at her win. Victini followed happily, squealing with her. Harmony approached her eevee who was waking up from its defeat.

"You okay?" Harmony asked, her eevee nodding but looking rather upset. "You did great out there, you deserve a nice long rest."

She returned her eevee back inside and Tyki called over "Wanna continue?"

"You bet I do!" Harmony said. "Raichu, lets do this!"

Her raichu stepped forward. Tamaki instantly hopped forward, saying "Pika pi!"

"You wanna battle?" Tyki asked. "That would be an interesting idea. Okay Tama-chan, show 'em what you're made of!"

"Let round two, begin!" N said and the trainers quickly sprang.

"Raichu, use focus punch!" Harmony ordered.

"Block with iron tail!" Tyki countered. The two attacks collided, both pokemon pushing it till Tamaki pushed raichu away with her iron tail.

"Head butt Tama-chan!" Tyki said, Tamaki launching herself and head butting raichu in the stomach, the two rolling to a stop. Tamaki quickly got up, jumping back and bracing herself. She wasn't aware though, that her precious collar was falling apart.

"Use crunch raichu!" Harmony said, catching Tamaki by surprise. He bit down under her chin, ripping off her collar. There was silence as they looked at the tattered collar. Tamaki's face was shadowed, everyone worried if she was either sad or angry.

"T-Tama-chan?" Tyki asked, Tamaki gritting her teeth. As her eyes were un-shadowed, her eyes showed flames of rage. She charged and tackled raichu, biting onto his ear and pulling angrily.

"Rai, rai!" Raichu screamed, the two trainers pulling them apart. Raichu cowered behind Harmony while Tyki held up Tamaki. Tamaki suddenly burst into tears, hiding her face in Tyki's chest. Tyki then found Tamaki's tattered collar. She picked up the bits and said "Aw, Tama-chan did your collar break?"

Tamaki hopped out of her arms and said while her tears fell like waterfalls "Pika, pika pi!"

"No Tama-chan I can't fix it…" Tyki said. Tamaki only bellowed in tears even louder, soon sprinting off and running into the forest.

"Tama-chan!" Tyki called after, Satoshi's pikachu stopping her.

_I'll go get her. _Pikachu said and chased after her. Tyki rubbed her forearm, worried like a mother.

"Don't worry." Satoshi said. "Pikachu's great with females."

"Well Tama-chan's different…" Tyki said. "I hope she'll be okay…"

"It was just a collar though…" Iris said, Tyki gasping and grabbing Iris by the shirt and vigorously shaking her.

"That was Tama-chan's most _prized _possession!" Tyki said. "I gave that to her when we became true friends, she used to hate all humans because she was captured by Team Rocket when she was a pichu. She hated them all, until she met me…"

"How so?" Dent asked.

"Well, she was wreaking havoc on Shippou City so my mom sent me and Leo out." Tyki explained.

"Leo?" Cheren asked.

"Her jalorda." Kit explained. "The first pokemon she started out with."

"I thought Tamaki was your first." Harmony said.

"Well, Leo helped me befriend her." Tyki said. "We've been together since. I made these collars for my pokemon to show them my love."

"Aw." Everyone said.

"Well, pikachu will calm her down." Satoshi said. "You gonna continue your battle?"

"I guess so." Tyki said. "Raichu and Tama-chan's battle will be postponed for now. Onto round three!"

"Choose your pokemon." N said.

"Come on out, zorua!" Harmony said, her zorua arising and ferociously roaring.

"Hmm, come out Leila!" Tyki said, summoning a riolu who seemed shy and nervous. Once it spotted the zorua, its brown eyes went wide and its face heated up. It placed its paws over its mouth, instantly falling for Harmony's zorua who simply glared.

"Begin!" N said.

"Use crunch zorua!" Harmony said, her zorua instantly springing from place and chomping down on Leila's head. Leila shrieked, running around as zorua bit down on her head. The two just watched as their pokemon developed an interesting relationship.

"Uh…I think I lose…" Tyki said.

"Maybe…" Harmony agreed.

Pikachu was searching the forest, sniffing every spot to pick up Tamaki's scent. He then heard sniffling, quickening his pace till he came to a small stream. Tamaki was sitting on a rock, twiddling with something in her paws.

"Pika pi?" Pikachu said. _What's wrong? _

Tamaki only glared, her cheeks sparking and her rage reaching a breaking point. Pikachu flinched but remained where he was. Tamaki turned away from him, wiping her eyes and trying to look tough. Pikachu slowly approached Tamaki, Tamaki too engrossed in the object in her paws. When pikachu was close enough, he spotted the tag from her collar.

"Pika." Pikachu said, making Tamaki turn and the two's noses touched. Tamaki's face brightened to a tomato red color and she quickly turned away. Pikachu only sighed, thinking that she had rejected his help. He turned to find some brightly pink flowers that were vibrant in the sun. Pikachu smiled as he raced toward them and picked the biggest one in the bush. He approached Tamaki again, when Tamaki turned she was welcomed with a pink flower. She looked at pikachu who seemed to be looking at her as if asking for acceptance. Tamaki smiled, wiping her eyes as she took the flower.

"Pika pi." Pikachu said, pointing at his ear. Tamaki tucked it behind her ear, pikachu taking in her beauty. The two stared at one another until they heard a scream, making them jump. Tamaki recognized it as Tyki's scream.

"Pika pi!" Tamaki yelled and raced for her trainer, pikachu following in hot pursuit.

"Let us go!" Kit screamed angrily.

The trainers and their pokemon were caught in a metal ball, unable to escape. Tyki was put in a separate cage, her hands bound behind her back and duct tape covering her mouth as her cries were muffled. Pikachu and Tamaki arose from the bushes, taking in the scene. Tyki cried a muffled scream when she caught sight of Tamaki. Tamaki and pikachu both devised a plan. Pikachu raced up a tree and preformed a bolt tackle. He zoomed through the sky, breaking open the cage. Tamaki called out victini and Tiny, Tiny flying by and catching as many of the trainers as he could while victini used psychic to levitate the pokemon and remaining trainers to the ground.

Tamaki climbed up the tree, pikachu giving her a boost as he fell and she used iron tail to destroy the cage Tyki was in. The tow fell, victini using psychic to levitate them to the ground. Pikachu had landed in Satoshi's arms and the others had landed beside them. Team Rocket cursed under their breath before disappearing in the sky. Tyki hugged Tamaki tightly, kissing her head.

"Oh Tama-chan I'm so happy your okay!" Tyki said, turning to pikachu. "Thank you so much!"

Pikachu saluted, saying "Pika pi."

"We should get moving." N said. "The sooner we get to the Tree of Life, the better."

"Yeah…hey let me do something first." Tyki said and returning inside the Pokemon Center.

The trainers were currently walking down the road, Tamaki still having her tag.

"Let me see that Tama-chan." Tyki said. She took the tag and the flower from Tamaki, working them together till she presented the flower with the tag in the middle, pink ribbon on the outside so the flower would stay on her ear. Tamaki gleefully squealed, Tyki placing it on her ear. Tamaki looked over at pikachu, sighing dreamily.

"Pika pi…." She whispered dreamily.

"Yeah…I think you two would make a good couple too." Kit said, making Tamaki blush. Tyki only laughed as Kit handed Tamaki a heart shaped pokeblock.

"Give it to him…" Kit whispered and walked on ahead. Tamaki gulped before hoping off and climbing aboard Satoshi's shoulder. Tamaki handed pikachu the gift, trying not to blush too much. Pikachu gleefully accepted the gift and ate away the pokeblock. The two hopped off Satoshi's shoulder and walked along side.

"Aw….They grow up so fast…" Tyki said, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

26

The trainers arrived at a nice spot for lunch. Dent had made sandwiches for everyone, potato salad and a side of lemonade to wash down the food. Tyki had let out her riolu who ate on her lap, looking around shyly at the trainers surrounding her. Tamaki and pikachu sat together, eating away the food they now shared. Tyki just couldn't handle the adorable scene of the now mated couple.

"And here I thought you'd be alone forever!" Tyki said, Tamaki sending a glare at her. "I'm so happy, just wait till the little ones come in."

"How many do you want?" Harmony asked. Tamaki and pikachu's faces were a bright red now, both yelling "PIKA, PIKA!"

"Sorry, sorry, I know it's embarrassing." Tyki said.

"Oh your riolu is so cute!" Harmony said, tickling riolu's chin making her giggle. Harmony then remembered her egg, quickly going for it and revealing it to Tyki whose eyes went wide with fascination.

"You have an egg?!" Tyki said, moving close to Harmony and examining the egg.

"Yeah, professor Araragi gave it to me." Harmony said. "Since your studying to become a breeder, I'd like you to check it for me."

Tyki took the egg in her hands and hugged it gently to her chest. She ran her hands up and down the soft shell, closing her eyes. She then stopped at a certain spot, her eyes opening and saying "It's _so _close to hatching!"

"Really?!" Kit and Harmony said in unison.

"Yeah, here feel it right here." Tyki said, taking Harmony's hand and placing it on the place Tyki stopped. Harmony waited, suddenly feeling a small thump on the inside. She bubbled with excitement, feeling as though she could feel a baby kicking inside the stomach of an expecting mother. Kit went next, squealing excitedly.

"This is so amazing!" Satoshi said, once it was his turn.

"What do you think it's gonna be?" Iris asked.

"A togepi." Tyki said bluntly. "I'm ninety nine percent sure. "

"So the one percent is what then?" Dent asked, you could tell he didn't really believe Tyki's prediction.

"The one percent could be anything." Tyki said. "But I'm never wrong when it comes to predictions on pokemon eggs! I'm a legend!"

"She's right you know." Kit said.

"I still don't believe it." Dent said. "I'll believe it when I see it, now help clean up so we can get moving."

"Okay, okay." Tyki said, setting her riolu down and going to her level. "Guard the egg while we clean up okay?"

"Rio!" her riolu said happily and stood in front of the egg, looking very protective. The trainers began packing everything away, putting the food away and soon resting under a tree that is until zorua appeared again. He found his place beside Harmony's leg and said "Zoru, zorua!"

"You hungry?" Harmony asked, her zorua shaking his head no. "You wanna stay out?"

Her zorua nodded, suddenly spotting Leila cradling the egg in her arms. Zorua growled, Harmony seeing the problem suddenly. She stood in front of him and said "No, don't bully her!"

Zorua only lifted his nose in the air and walked past her and towards Leila. Leila was enjoying herself and the egg till she felt the presence of another. She turned finding zorua looking down on her. Her face heated up, Leila shaking her head vigorously and lifting the egg, moving away as fast as she possibly could. Zorua only followed, finding amusement in her embarrassment. Back with the trainers, Tyki gave a big yawn.

"You're tired already?" Kit asked.

"Yeah, I'm tired of all this walking…" Tyki said and went towards a nearby tree. She leaned down and sat on the ground, Tamaki finding her place on her lap.

"I'm just…gonna…" Tyki mumbled before passing out fully. The other trainers joined her under the tree, finding a comfortable position before sleeping as well. Leila and zorua joined their trainers, soon falling asleep as well.

The breeze was freely blowing in the wind. The egg was securely wrapped in Harmony's arms as she leaned against it. That was when it began to glow ever so brightly. The glowing stopped and a pair of small feet popped out from the shell, squirming out of Harmony's grip and running off. Leila was sleeping on zorua who was curled into a ball. The egg stomped on Leila's foot making her howl with pain and accidently bat zorua in the eye. Zorua awoke with anger and bit down on her forearm. Leila tried shaking him off, that is until she saw the walking egg pass by.

"Rio?" Leila said, spotting the egg walk right into the forest. That was when she heard Tyki's words echo in her head.

_Guard the egg okay? _

She shook zorua off her arm and chased after the egg in hot pursuit. Zorua growled, chasing after her to finish their battle.

Tyki yawned wide as she awoke from her nap. She popped her shoulder and looked up, finding herself sleeping in N's lap. She poked N in the forehead, waking him up as if pressing a button. N's face lit red slightly as Tyki giggled and said "You know; people would mistake us for a couple."

"Y-Yeah." N said, nervously laughing along. Tyki got up, waking everyone up. They stretched, feeling their muscles awaken as Dent said "Well we'd better get moving.

"Pika!" Tamaki suddenly said, tugging on Tyki's jeans. She pointed over to the spot where Leila and zorua slept, finding them gone.

"Leila, Leila!" Tyki called. "Leila where are you?!"

"Zorua!" Harmony called. "Please come out zorua!"

Harmony then found her egg gone, panicking even more.

"The egg, where are they?!" Harmony cried, crumbling to her knees. Dent was there to pat her on the back and say "Don't worry; the pokemon probably went out to find it themselves."

"They're probably in the forest." Cheren said, pointing ahead.

"Let's find them then!" Satoshi said. Tyki took out two of her pokeballs and tossed them into the air. Out came victini and an oobemu, the oobemu greeting Tyki.

"Victini, Nova, I need you both to search the skies for Leila, a zorua and an egg!" Tyki said her pokemon saluting. They floated off into the sky in search of their friends. Satoshi pulled out his pokedex which read _Oobemu, the psychic type pokemon; it can manipulate an opponent's memory. Apparently, it communicates by flashing its three different colored fingers. It uses psychic power to control an opponent's brain and tamper with its memories._

"Come on!" Tyki said and led the way into the forest.

Leila and zorua traveled the forest, searching for the missing egg that now had feet and was wandering the forest alone. Leila called out to it, zorua only following.

"Rio!" Leila called. "Riolu!"

"Zoru!" Zorua said, staying close to her and telling her to stay quiet. _If your too loud, you might attract unwanted opponents. Just sniff the egg out! _

Leila nodded, taking a lungful of the air and soon picking up the scent of the egg. She smiled and raced forward, zorua chasing after her. Leila ducked under a branch and under a fallen tree. She scared away a flock of monmen as she spotted the egg, resting in a pile of dead leaves. She was about to lunge for it till a zerbraika appeared from the bushes and head butted her. Leila slammed into a tree, sliding down and shaking at the sudden attack. The zerbraika advanced upon her, about to use an electric attack till it was hit in the back by a shadow ball. It howled in pain, turning and seeing zorua growling angrily. It stomped its feet and charged, zorua swiftly dodging, leaping from rock to the tree branches. It stuck its tongue out, angering the pokemon even more. The zerbraika lunged, falling through the bushes and sliding down a steep cliff and landing in the river.

Zorua hopped down from the tree, Leila had gotten up and securely caught the egg. She lifted it into the air and said gleefully "Rio, rio!"

She was hit in the back of the head, zorua glaring at her.

"Zorua!" Zorua said. _Are you trying to get yourself killed?! _

Riolu looked sadly at zorua who glared; riolu soon apologized and suggested they head back to their trainers. Zorua lifted his nose into the air and led the way, Leila hanging onto the egg. The feet kicked at the air vigorously till the egg wormed its way out of Leila's grasp and bolted. Leila chased after it, the egg soon running into a tree and freeing its head. The egg had hatched into a togepi, landing on its behind and soon crying. Leila was at its side, lifting it up and cradling it as best as she could. Zorua was soon beside her, looking rather bored with the two.

"Tsk." Zorua said bitterly and continued on with Leila following. The togepi calmed down, Leila setting it down and allowing it to walk along side her. The togepi took Leila's paw and follow, looking up to Leila like an older sister. Leila smiled, pointing it out to zorua who really didn't care. Zorua then stopped his ears up and Leila stopped as well. They then saw the bushes shake, a maracacchi appearing. It growled, it was huge compared to the pokemon, zorua telling Leila to hide with the baby. Leila picked togepi up and raced to the safety of the bushes. Zorua growled, the maracacchi leering down. Zorua tried remaining tough, only to be swatted away by the maracacchi. Zorua skidded to a stop, using shadow ball and knocking the maracacchi over. Thinking he was victorious, zorua almost signaled for Leila and togepi to come out of the bushes till he was electrocuted and sent flying into a tree. Zorua cringed, turning they found the same zerbraika that had fallen into the river.

It growled, the two pokemon advancing on zorua. Leila was shivering, unable to think of anything. It was when she felt togepi's grip tighten on her paw. All her fear disappeared and she was suddenly filled with rage. She bolted from the bushes, getting an aura sphere ready. She launched it at the two making them both fall over. Zorua watched in aw as Leila's speed increased, soon using focus palm to paralyze the maracacchi and using reversal on zerbraika to fall over. She huffed and puffed, firing another aura sphere pushing the two away and disappearing in the forest. Leila soon went to her knees, completely exhausted. Zorua and togepi were there, huddled around her.

"Toge…" Togepi said, seeing her new sister a bit beaten up. She waved her small arms back and forth, touching Leila and zorua's wounds and healing them.

"Rio, rio!" Leila said, thanking togepi who hugged her. Zorua smiled at Leila soon thanking her as well, Leila blushing madly. They then heard the sound of alienated beeping and a high pitched "Victini!"

Looking up, they spotted victini and Nova who were scanning the area. Leila got up and waved towards them, catching their attention. Victini and Nova used telekinesis, lifting the three pokemon and returning to camp.

"What did I tell you?!" Tyki said at Dent, showing him the togepi that was now Harmony's.

"Yes, yes, you were right." Dent said. "No need to rub it in."

"There is _plenty _of reason to _rub it in!_" Tyki said.

"Calm down Tyki, since you're so fired up why don't you finish your battle with Harmony?" Cheren asked.

"Yeah, zorua verses Leila!" Harmony said.

"Oh this I gotta see." Kit said.

"Alright, let's do this Leila!" Tyki said, Leila agreeing. They got into position, Leila looking confident.

"Let the battle, begin!" Cheren said.

"Zorua, use shadow ball!" Harmony said.

"Dodge then use focus palm!" Tyki quickly countered, Leila swiftly dodging and hitting zorua in the back.

"Low knee kick!" Tyki said, Leila kicking zorua in the stomach. Leila jumped back, zorua forcing himself up. He growled, his eyes glowing and soon unleashing a powerful wave of dark energy, sending Leila flying back and hitting hard against a tree.

"That was night daze!" Iris said.

"And a powerful one at that." Dent said. "A very tart taste in deed."

"Leila, you okay?" Tyki asked, Leila easily getting up and dusting herself off. Togepi cheered from the sides, currently sitting on Kit's lap. Leila waved towards her, togepi getting excited.

"Come on Leila, use aura's sphere!" Tyki said, Leila charging while getting her attack ready.

"Use Night daze again zorua!" Harmony said, the two attacks collided causing a large explosion, dirt and broken twigs zooming through the sky. Tyki and Harmony shielded themselves till the blast ended, seeing their pokemon badly hurt but remained standing, as the two prepared for another attack they both glowed.

"They're evolving!" Cheren said.

"How rare to see two evolve at the same time!" N exclaimed. As they fading past, zorua evolved into a zoroark while Leila evolved into a lucario.

"Oh Leila look at you!" Tyki said. Leila looked at herself, filled with so much joy that she evolved.

"Remember Tyki, this battle isn't over yet!" Harmony said. "Zoroark use razor claw!"

"Use focus punch Leila!" Tyki called, the two charged forward not noticing togepi waving its arms back and forth. When it stopped an enormous explosion erupted knocking the two pokemon out and having the trainers face planted into the ground.

"…Ouch…" was all they said.

27

"Here we are…" Tyki said, looking at the giant forest before them. They were welcomed by lushes trees and flying type pokemon zooming through the sky. Tyki clenched and unclenched her fists, rather nervous that she might be late. N noticed Tyki trembling so he slipped his hand in hers making Tyki look up at him.

"Don't worry, its almost over." N reassured, giving Tyki a warm smile. For the first time in a whole year, Tyki noticed how green his eyes were; they were almost hypnotizing. Tyki shook her head, not wanting to think about the feelings that were gushing inside her now. She walked on, leading the way.

"Come on everyone, like N said, it's almost over!" Tyki said, trying to lighten her mood. She grabbed Harmony and Iris's wrist and dragged them along, the others following. They were soon surrounded by darkness, Kit taking out a pokeball and unleashed her shandera who use flash. Despite the large sphere of light, the forest was still blackened.

"Still too dark." Tyki said and took out Nova. "Flash please."

Nodding, Nova's eyes glowed and expanded the glow of the flash.

"Where'd you get your oobemu?" Satoshi asked.

"Rescued her from Team Plasma." Tyki replied. "Poor thing was pushed past her limits, would've died if we hadn't saved her."

"Are most your pokemon adopted basically?" Iris guessed.

"I guess so…" Tyki said, she let out a big yawn. Nova looked at Tyki was a worried glance, soon saying _Are you tired? _

"A little." Tyki replied, rubbing her eyes. As she walked, flashes of dead forest flashed and she kept hearing a voice, more of heavy breathing. She leaned on a tree and N was there to help her stand.

"You okay?" N asked, he felt Tyki's head and realized she was suddenly burning up. "We should rest."

"N-No, no, I'm fine." Tyki said, pushing away and forcing herself onward. Nova looked at her worriedly, Tamaki staying on Tyki's shoulder now.

"Pika pi?" Tamaki asked. Tyki didn't answer as she crumbled and fell to the floor, apparently sleeping. Everyone was soon crowding around her as N cradled her head on his lap. He felt her chest and felt for her heart, feeling it beat.

"She's still alive, just unconscious." N said, everyone releasing the breath they were holding.

"We should probably rest for today." Cheren suggested. "We've been walking for days."

"Yeah, let's find a safe place to rest." Kit said and everyone started searching for a safe place to sleep. Nova spotted a cave some distance away, soon pointing it out and leading the way. N hoisted Tyki on his back and followed everyone to the cave.

"Sir, sir!" a Team Rocket member said, racing towards the boss's office, finding him stroking his persian on the head who purred delightfully at his touch.

"What is it?" the boss, Giovanni asked.

"The girl is inside the forest, heading for the Tree of Life, just like you said!" the Rocketeer said, breathing heavily. "We're ready to move out when ready."

The boss smiled evilly as the good news flowed through his ears like honey.

"Thank you for the marvelous news." Giovanni said and dismissed him. Once the door closed, he rose from his chair, his persian following him the whole way. He cackled under his breath, unable to control himself.

"We'll easily capture the girl and use her to lure Arceus." Giovanni said. "With her on our side, we'll easily take control of it. All of Isshu will be mine!"

His persian purring and meowing at his touch, rubbing its head against his palm. He returned to his desk, pulling out a file that contained all information on Tyki and Arceus. He then came to the blueprints on a special machine that was specially made for Tyki.

"Say bye, bye to those _special _powers Tyki…" Giovanni said.

_ Tyki found herself in the same place as before, finding Arceus standing in the room. He turned to her, soon greeting "Welcome back Tyki." _

_ "Nice to be back, Arceus…" Tyki said._

_ "No need to worry, you have plenty of time." Arceus reassured making Tyki released the breath she was holding. He approached Tyki and continued "I have brought someone who might help us with our situation." _

_Appearing suddenly was Mew who floated towards Tyki, closely inspecting her. Mew sniffed at Tyki's sides, making Tyki giggle at the butterfly touches. _

_ "Mew, behave yourself." Arceus said, sounding like a father. "She is perfectly friendly." _

_ "Ah, well you never know." Mew said. _

_ "It really is an honor to meet you!" Tyki said excitedly, she had basically dreamed of the day of when she would meet Mew face to face, maybe even getting the chance to battle. Mew giggled and said "You're just like that boy." _

_ "Huh?" Tyki asked. _

_ "That Satoshi boy you're traveling with." Mew said. "We met a few times, he saved me twice. You are very lucky to have him as a companion." _

_ "Yeah, he's pretty funny and lightens up the mood." Tyki said. _

_ "Now, let me see what exactly the problem is." Mew said, its eyes glowing brightly suddenly. Tyki glowed the same leaf green she did when she was trapped in the cocoon. _

_ "Hmmm." Mew said. "Well the jewel certainly isn't causing any type of disturbance inside you. No dysfunctional organs, no broken bones, only difference is that it heals when your hurt and you're able to understand pokemon." _

_ "That's good, very good indeed." Arceus chimed in. "How do we get it out?" _

_ "Well let's see." Mew said and pressed its little paw on Tyki's chest, she then pulled and Tyki felt like she was trying to tip something out. Tyki cried out, feeling as if a ball of metal was trying to rip its way out through her color bone. _

_ "Mew stop, your hurting her!" Arceus said urgently and Mew stopped. The pain faded and Tyki caught her breath. The two legendaries looked at each other, fear in both their eyes. They backed away and talked privately for a couple of minutes before Arceus returned. _

_ "Tyki, I have good news and bad news." Arceus said. _

_ "Okay." Tyki said, she was twiddling with her fingers now. _

_ "We have found a way to remove the jewel." Arceus said. "Mew can easily separate it from your body and return it to me." _

_ "Okay and the bad news?" Tyki asked. _

_ "Well…The jewel seems to have taken a liking to your soul so when Mew separates it's like ripping a large portion of your soul out." Arceus explained. _

_ "Where's this going at?" Tyki asked, she was afraid of the reply. _

_ "Tyki….If I remove the jewel…You will die…" Mew said, seeing Tyki's eyes widen. Tyki's legs gave out and she crumbled to her knees, shaking violently. Arceus was soon next to her again and said "Technically, your soul will separate from your body and forever live in the jewel; you merely leave your body behind." _

_Tyki felt tears falling from her eyes, she began sniffling. She didn't want to die, she had so many plans for her future and she had just recently discovered feelings that she's never felt before. _

_ "But we're giving you a choice." Arceus said, Tyki looking up at it. "We will allow the jewel to stay inside you but you'd have to visit me every year for a yearly power drain. Too much of the jewels power in you is very deadly and could kill the people around you." _

_ "We don't deserve to take your life Tyki." Mew said. _

_Tyki thought about, she was bubbling with excitement to live on and accomplish her dreams, dreams that she had since she got her first ever pokemon. But then her memories led back to the adventure she had, making new friends and how Team Rocket would stop at nothing to get the jewel. Now that her friends and the new ones she made were roped into this, their lives and their pokemon would be put in jeopardy. _

_ "Take it out." Tyki replied Mew and Arceus looking at her in shock. _

_ "B-But your giving up your life I hope you know!" Arceus said. _

_ "I know, yes I have dreams that I won't be able to accomplish but I have friends now and having the jewel inside me would kill them." Tyki said. "I'd rather my friends go on with their lives then me being selfish and allowing them to put their lives on the line."_

_Before the two could argue with Tyki's decision, the room shook and Tyki could see the room slowly fading. _

_ "Tyki, someone's attacking!" Arceus said. _

_ "I-I'll get to the tree!" Tyki said before the room completely blacked out. _

Tyki's eyes bolted open as she felt heavy rain beat down on her. She looked around and found herself on N's back, his zoroark and archeos were taken out.

"N?" Tyki asked till a wave of icicles feel from the sky. N slipped and fell back, Tyki rolling out of his grip. Tyki looked up and found Team Rocket surrounding them. They had brought their whole army, some in helicopters, some in tanks and some on foot. Tyki quickly rose to her feet and pulled out a pokeball. She tossed it into the air and out appeared her most powerful pokemon she had, her jalorda.

"Leo?" N asked, recognizing the pokemon that completely wiped out his party of pokemon when they first battled. Tyki's jalorda, Leo, was a magnificent one with gold jewels on its head. It looked around then spotted Tyki, gleefully nudging her cheek.

"I've missed you too." Tyki said and hugged him.

"Where's he been all this time?" N asked, rising from his spot.

"Leo wanted to model with Kami-chan for a couple of months so I entrusted her with him." Tyki explained. "Didn't you see him on the magazines?"

"Yeah, I didn't think it was yours though." N said. Tyki smiled and soon pointed at the army of Team Rocket members.

"Leo, use leaf storm!" Tyki commanded, her jalorda swishing its tail in the air and a swarm of deadly leaves dashing towards the army, knocking them away. The tanks came in, Harmony calling out her zoroark and Kit calling out her vaporeon and cyndaquil.

"Zoroark, use shadow ball!" Harmony commanded.

"Vaporeon use ice beam to take out the tanks, cyndaquil flame thrower!" Kit said. The pokemon combined their attacks and swept away the pokemon and rocketeers. Satoshi had called out his pokemon along with Dent, Iris, N and Cheren who were fighting off the army. Tyki stayed close to Leo who shielded her. It was when the wind began to pick up and the helicopters began to close in, making the attacks fall back on them. The pokemon were caught in nets and taken up, the trainers becoming defenseless. A giant crane was unleashed from above, coming down on N but Tyki shoved him out of the way and got caught instead.

"We got her!" one Rocketeer said.

"Heading back to Headquarters." Another said and abducted the pokemon and Tyki who tried flailing out. Tyki reached out to her friends, desperately screaming "Help me!"

As N was about to chase after her, they were surrounded by the remaining Rocket members.

"As for you _twerps_ you'll get front row tickets." A female said. They herded the trainers back to Rocket Base where Tyki would meet her fate.

28

Tyki blinked herself awake as she tried taking in the scenery she was in. She came to a blinding bright light, in a white room with people looking down at her wearing white suits and having masks over their mouths, goggles over their eyes as they looked closely at Tyki. Tyki tried moving her arms but found herself restrained. Tyki began to panic as she heard the alerting sound of her pokemon and the other trainer's pokemon screaming faintly. She turned her head and found all of them trapped behind a glass box, Leo ramming into it as an effort to free them and rescue his trainer.

"Where am I?" Tyki asked, trying to wiggle herself free from her restraints. "LET ME GO!"

"Sorry Tyki but I can not do that, for you see; you're a very important piece to my plan." A voice said. Looking to her left, Tyki spotted Giovanni making his way towards her, Tyki gritting her teeth in anger. Giovanni loomed over her, taking her hat off and throwing it at the glass cage that contained her pokemon. Leo hissed angrily, Sora punching at the glass now. Giovanni laughed cruelly at her pokemons useless attempts at freeing themselves.

"Start the procedure." Giovanni said, being handed goggles of his own. The doctors surrounding Tyki grabbing cords with sharp needles on the end, implanting them into Tyki making her grit her teeth.

"Procedure beginning now, phase one." One doctor said and walked towards a switch. He pulled it down, a machine roaring to life and the cords suddenly glowing. Tyki was then hit with a large amount of energy being forcibly poured into her making Tyki cry out. She glowed the leaf green she did when the jewel was being used, the procedure so painful it felt as if air was being pumped into her veins. The procedure ended, Tyki feeling tears roll down her face as she caught her breath, her pokemon sadly watching. Giovanni looked at the scanners, asking "Any sign of it?"

"No sir, not powerful enough." Said the scientist.

"Next procedure." Giovanni said and pulled the goggles back over, the rocket scientist flipping the switch again and saying "Phase Two."

Harmony jumped when she heard the blood curdling scream of Tyki some floors up. She and the others were currently underground behind bars it seemed, their pokemon taken away from them. Harmony's fists clenched and she shot up declaring "We need to save Tyki!"

"How do you suppose we do that?" Cheren asked. "We're currently locked in a cell where no one can hear us and Tyki's on who-knows-what floor being tortured to death! We don't even know _why _they're doing this!"

"Arceus remember?" N said. "They're hoping to use the jewel to lure Arceus here and capture it! Think about it, the pokemon who's basically _God _to us, under Giovanni's command!"

"This is bad!" Satoshi said. "We need to get out and free Tyki!"

"They took our pokemon; we have no way of navigating through here." Dent said sadly.

"Then we'll go out the window!" Iris said, pointing up to a small window far up. Kit shook her head and said "There is no _why _we're climbing up there. Even a monkey like you couldn't get a good grip on the walls; they're covering in years of muck and grime."

Iris's shoulders slumped, leaning back against the wall. Harmony paced the cell, her thoughts suddenly interrupted by another scream from Tyki. She could see N shaking in the corner, his face hidden in his knees. That was when; an idea so simple and stupid appeared in her head.

"Everyone, I go a plan!" Harmony said and everyone huddled in to listen.

Two rocket members were walking the halls, ensuring their prisoners wouldn't escape till they heard "Help, help!"

They raced to the cell, seeing Satoshi on the floor not moving. Harmony was trembling while everyone panicked.

"What happened!?" one asked.

"H-He tried climbing the window to escape but he fell, probably snapped his neck when he landed!" Kit said, hands on her hips.

"This is all my fault!" Harmony cried out, crying her eyes out while Dent tried comforting her. Harmony hid her face in Dent's shoulder while Dent patted her back. The rocket members walked in, closing the door behind them as they examined Satoshi's body. They turned him over and looked at him, only for Satoshi to tackle them and push them to the ground. N and Cheren head locked them, banging their heads together till they were unconscious. Iris grabbed the keys and opened the door, everyone filing out and locking the two rocket members in.

"Okay Harmony, I gotta give you credit for that." Kit said, patting Harmony on the back who was wiping her eyes.

"Thanks, I took acting classes and learned how to fake cry." Harmony said, drying her eyes.

"Come on, Tyki's waiting for us!" Satoshi said and raced up the stairs, they stopped running when they felt the ground shake and the sound of Tyki's screams echoing through the building. They raced up, hoping it wasn't too late.

Tyki was sweating and had cuts all over her body; she was growing weaker and weaker as she tried holding back the power of the jewel. Giovanni was growing impatient, Tyki was showing signs of dying out but she was still capable of holding back a big enough pulse to summon Arceus. Giovanni's eyes then drifted to the cage filled with Tyki's and her companions worried pokemon. He snapped his fingers and one of the scientists grabbed a claw. He approached the cage, a small opening appearing. The man put the crane through and tried grabbing for Tamaki who tried escaping. Leo coiled around the crane and snapped it in half. Another scientist appeared, pinning Leo back and shocking him till he slid to the floor, quickly grabbing Tamaki who screamed desperately to get free. They took Tamaki out and another member took Tamaki in her hands, her hands were covered in gloves and placed Tamaki on a counter, holding her down as a shot arose.

"This shot will stop your pokemons heart if it's injected into its blood stream." Giovanni explained. Tamaki squirmed, trying to desperately escape the one who had a tight grip on her.

"Let her go!" Tyki screamed; tears were falling from her eyes now.

"Pika pi, pika pi!" Tamaki screamed. Tamaki tried using her electric attacks but the woman was unfazed by it. Tamaki looked at Tyki, shaking her head no.

_Don't do it! _Tamaki basically screamed. Tyki sniffled and said "Okay, j-just leave them alone…"

The shot was removed away from Tamaki and Tamaki was placed back inside the cage. Tamaki slammed her small paws on the glass door and screamed "Pika pi!"

"Now on with the procedure." Giovanni said.

"Phase five." The scientist said. Tyki took a deep breath and braced herself. As the switch went down and the machine roared to life, sparks flew from it, the cords glowing a fiery pink color. Tyki screamed in sheer pain, her eyes glowing and being lifted into the air. The whole building rumbled, everyone panicking.

"What's happening?!" Giovanni cried. The roof suddenly burst, Zekrom and Reshiram coming in and roaring to the sky. Giovanni stared at them in shock as the two began to destroy everything. Coming in behind them was virizion, cobalion and terrakion. The pokemon attacked the Team Rocket members who desperately tried escaping. Tyki's screaming seized, soon glowing a brilliant light and shrouding everyone in it.

The trainers felt the building rumble as they ran all the way up the stairs and past floors.

"Come on, we gotta keep going!" Dent said, the adrenaline keeping the trainers running. It was when the building gave one final shake, the most violent so far and the sound of a high pitched explosion. The trainers crumbled to their knees, covering their ears. Cheren then saw the rocks crumbling down on them.

"Everybody run!" Cheren screamed, grabbing Kit by the forearm and pulling her up. The trainers raced off up the steps dodging falling rocks and jumping over gaps. When Satoshi jumped he slipped and nearly plummeted to his death but N and Harmony caught him just in time.

"Satoshi!" Dent called.

"I'm fine, just keep going!" Satoshi called back. Harmony and N pulled him up and raced after their friends.

"I see light!" Kit declared.

"Faster everyone, to Tyki!" Iris said and everyone ran at full speed. They soon ran through the door, coming to a lab. The lab was completely destroyed; the roof was blown off revealing darkened clouds and the trees outside. Zekrom and Reshiram were sprawled on the ground, the three legendaries on the ground protecting the now freed pokemon. Tamaki was the only one awake, Satoshi's pikachu protecting her.

"Pikachu!" Satoshi said, racing to his pokemon along with the other trainers.

"They're all okay!" Kit said, her tsutarja jumping into her arms. They returned their pokemon back inside their pokeballs, Kit returning Tyki's pokemon back inside their own.

"Wait…where's Tyki?" N asked. Everyone searched, calling out Tyki's name but hearing no reply. Satoshi then felt something tug on his jacket, turning he found virizion.

"What's this pokemon?" Satoshi asked, taking out his pokedex.

_Virizion, the grass and fighting type pokemon, this pokemon fought humans in order to protect its friends. Legends about it continue to be passed down. Its head sprouts horns as sharp as blades. Using whirlwind-like movements, it confounds and swiftly cuts opponents. _

"Wait I remember you!" Kit said angrily. "You're the one who always picked on Tyki and I whenever we traveled!"

"Look, the others are here too!" Cheren said, pointing out cobalion and terrakion. Harmony pulled hers out along with Cheren.

_Cobalion, the steel and fighting type pokemon, this legendary pokemon battled against humans to protect pokemon. Its personality is calmed and composed. It has a body and heart of steel. Its glare is sufficient to make even an unruly pokemon obey it. _Harmony's read.

_Terrakion, the rock and fighting type pokemon, this pokemon came to the defense of pokemon that lost their homes in a war among humans. Its charge is strong enough to break a giant castle wall in one blow. This pokemon is spoken of in legends. _ Cheren's pokedex read.

"Do you know where Tyki is?" Harmony asked virizion. Virizion nodded its head, walking forward and gesturing towards the largest tree in the forest.

"She went to the tree of life without us…" Harmony said.

"Well we need to follow, she could be in danger!" Dent said. "Notice how Team Rocket isn't here either, they're probably stalking her as we speak!"

"Ugh, that brainless buffoon!" Kit said angrily. "Come on, we'll get there if we follow the path."

"What about Zekrom and Reshiram?" Satoshi asked then noticed the two legendaries were gone.

"They probably followed Tyki, come on!" N called and Satoshi followed, Tamaki and pikachu jumping on Satoshi's shoulders as he dashed after his friends. But the trainers had no idea, that they were being watched.

29

Tyki was huffing and puffing as she made her way to the Tree of Life, now at the entrance of the magnificent tree. She was clutching her arm and her vision was becoming blurred. Tyki used the walls for her support, nearly slipping and falling. It was when she heard breathing did she turn and find herself in the presence of two legendaries, Zekrom and Reshiram.

_We meet at last wielder of the Jewel. _Zekrom said.

"I-It's nice to meet you too." Tyki stuttered, she held onto her arm and continued her way to the tree.

_We are here to guide you inside. _Reshiram explained, as if reading Tyki's thoughts. _Mew summoned us…_

Tyki turned back to the two legendaries and said "This isn't some scheme to grab me and take off, right?"

Tyki heard the two pokemon chuckle, Zekrom leading and Reshiram behind Tyki.

_The reason why we we're fighting for the jewel was because we were afraid Team Rocket had already come in possession on it. _Reshiram explained.

_We were tricked into thinking the other was working for Team Rocket. _Zekrom said. _So we ended up fighting each other, until you came along._

Tyki looked greatly confused as the two legendaries guided her inside.

"I still don't understand." Tyki said, she shivered a bit and went to one knee, the legendaries stopping momentarily.

_Is something wrong? _Zekrom asked, it sounded worried. Tyki gripped her head, moaning a bit then replying "I-I'm fine, we have to keep moving."

"Tyki, Tyki where are you?!" Harmony screamed.

"Harmony calm down." Kit said; she put a firm hand on Harmony's shoulder to make her relax. The trainers had been searching for three hours now, finding no sign of Tyki. They had reached the Tree of Life but there was no entrance.

"Satoshi, you're sure you've been here before?" Dent asked.

"Yeah, but we had a guide last time." Satoshi said, he looked around and tried thinking of a plan. An idea soon popped into his head and he raced towards N.

"N, N, call out one of Tyki's pokemon!" Satoshi said.

"Satoshi, that isn't really a good idea." N said.

"Come on, I have a good feeling about it!" Satoshi said. N pulled out two pokeballs and tossed them into the air. Tamaki appeared along with Nova, the two females looking around in wonder. As soon as he called them out, the other pokemon appeared from their pokeballs.

"Uh…" Satoshi said.

"You call out one of them, they all come out." N said, shaking his head. "These are her oldest pokemon since the beginning, they have a strong bond."

Nova looked up towards the tree, blinking a few times before going to Leo and speaking with him in a series of beeps. Leo nodded, and then turned to Sora who seemed to agree with Nova's plan. Sora placed his hands on the tree and glowing a leafy green color, the tree shaking suddenly. A large opening appeared before them as the trainers watched in aw. Nova stood in front soon using flash to light the darkened cave. Tamaki hopped aboard Nova's head and used her nose to track down Tyki.

"Pika!" Tamaki said, pointing forward, Nova leading the way.

"I think Tamaki caught her scent." Cheren said.

"Don't worry Tyki, we're coming!" Harmony said and raced in after, the other trainers following.

From the bushes, Giovanni watched as the trainers raced inside, absentminded that they were basically leading the Rocket members straight for Arceus.

"Ensure the entrance remains open for everyone to come in." Giovanni said. "I'll head in first."

Giovanni quickly left the bush and made his way to the entrance, his persian following, he peeked inside and saw the trainers had traveled deep enough to not see the entrance. He signaled the other Rocket members to follow, each one armed with a pokemon. Giovanni had left a few of his men outside to guard just in case. Giovanni chuckled under his breath and thought _We are so close…Arceus will be mine…_

Tyki was now being carried as she was led toward Arceus; Zekrom had volunteered to carry her around. The green cocoon had continued to spread but she forced herself to stay awake and alert.

_Are you tired? _Zekrom asked.

"N-No, it's just the jewel." Tyki replied, rubbing her head. They arrived at in a large space filled with gorgeous crystals growing from the ground and other rocks. Zekrom set Tyki down and the two legendaries remained where they were. Reshiram gave Tyki a light push forward and Tyki looked back asking "You're not coming?"

_This is where we remain…_ Reshiram said.

_Go on…_ Zekrom urged. Tyki nodded and walked as fast as she could towards a bright light. Tyki was breathing heavily now, feeling sudden doziness in her legs.

"Tyki!" a voice screamed making Tyki stop in her tracks. Tyki turned back seeing Harmony appear from the cave. She was covered in dirt and seemed to have run ahead. Harmony smiled widely, her smile literally brightening up the room. Tyki smiled brightly, the legendaries suddenly defensive. As they closed into Harmony, terrakion appeared blocking them away from her and growling fiercely.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, she's a friend!" Tyki said. The legendaries stopped in their tracks, looking back and soon backing away as Tyki ran to Harmony and hugged her tightly. Tyki sobbed in her shoulder and said "I'm so happy you're here!"

"We're here for you Tyki, every step of the way!" Harmony promised, the others soon coming in. N took hold of Tyki and hugged her, the tightest one of all.

"Thank god you're okay." N mumbled.

_Tyki…Tyki come here…_ Arceus's voice echoed through Tyki's head. Tyki's eyes flooded more tears as she parted from N. She smiled even though her tears really showed the sorrow.

"Tyki, what's wrong?" N asked.

"N, thanks for always being there for me…" Tyki said; the tears were becoming waterfalls as they gushed from her eyes. She wiped her eyes, even though it was useless since new ones replaced them, and continued to smile as brightly as she could. "You were always there for me even though I made the stupidest decisions in life, so I'm not afraid to take another stupid risk…"

"What're you saying?" N asked, he was getting nervous now. He gripped Tyki's hands; Tyki's hands were cold and clammy now. Tyki was shaking and her eyes were shadowed.

"…I love you N…" Tyki said, before wrenching her hands away before hearing a reply. She raced past the legendaries and towards Arceus, ignoring the distressed cries of her friends.

"Tyki, come back!" N screamed; he chased after her hoping to grab onto her. He was in an emotion between happiness and relief. The others tried grabbing onto Tyki but she only shoved them away as she successfully made it through the gate, which sealed off. The others reached the door, slamming their fists on the glass like door.

"Pikachu use thunder!" Satoshi said.

"You too raichu!" Harmony said, the two electric types shooting a powerful attack but it had no effect. Tyki's pokemon began to slam their fists against the glass, screaming out to their trainer. Tyki only looked back; she was still crying but smiled.

"I love you all." Tyki said and continued on inside. The room was blackened but as soon as she stepped in, the crystals inside brightened. It was like a gorgeous light show as she walked inside, Arceus soon appearing before her. Tyki smiled, her tears had finally stopped as she said "I'm ready…"

_Tyki you can always go back…_Arceus said, he sounded rather sad too. Tyki only chuckled as she said "Its better this way."

Arceus nodded, soon moving out of the way for mew to appear, it seemed rather distressed as well. Tyki took a deep breath and braced herself. Mew's eyes closed, when she opened them again they glowed a bright blue. Tyki and itself were levitated from the ground, soon mew place its little paw on Tyki's chest and began the process of removing the jewel. As the jewel was being removed a sudden rumble caused the whole tree to shake.

"Guys, Team Rocket!" Iris screamed, the trainers turning back.

"They followed us!" N said. Nets suddenly sprung from the entrance, trapping the legendaries and electrocuting them to weaken them. The rocket members filed in, their pokemon surrounding the trainers. Arceus gasped and said towards mew _Continue the removal, I'll defend you two! _

Suddenly the entrance for the room that the three were in exploded and the Team Rocket members pounced, they captured mew, knocking the mystic being out and causing her to lose concentration. Tyki fell to the floor with a loud thud and blinked herself awake.

_Tyki! _Arceus shouted till it was tackle to the wall causing the tree to shake violently. Rocks tumbled from overhead from the intense battle taking place inside it.

"The tree can't take it!" Tyki screamed. Arceus was being mercilessly beaten by the pokemon that constantly advanced upon it. One used head butt and caused it to slam into the wall and cause a large abyss to open up. Arceus desperately tried escaping but fell in.

"ARCEUS!" Tyki screamed and jumped in after him. She was suddenly grabbed by the wrist, looking back it was N, covered in scratches and bruises as he clung to her wrist for dear life.

"I'm not letting go!" N screamed. "I love you too Tyki!"

Tyki looked at N in shock, happiness filling her entirely. She smiled brightly and whispered "Take care."

She then bit his hand making him release his grip and she plummeted into the blackened abyss only hearing N's screams of distress fade as she fell.

30

_Tyki found herself floating; she was in space it seemed. Her body glowing brilliantly as she walked among the galaxy. Her chest suddenly glowed and a green orb appeared from her chest. _

_ "Is that…" Tyki questioned. _

_ "Yes child it is the jewel of life." A voice suddenly said. Turning, Tyki found Arceus; he stood beside her and appeared to be smiling down at her. _

_ "But, mew was knocked out…" Tyki said. _

_ "But your great sacrifice has finally separated the jewel from yourself." Arceus said. "Tyki, you gave up your own life and happiness so your friends and pokemon could live on." _

_Tyki looked at Arceus but eventually smiled brightly. _

_ "I'm dead aren't I?" Tyki guessed. Arceus frowned and only nodded his head. He bent down to Tyki so she could at least hug Arceus as a sign of comfort. Tyki felt a single tear roll down her cheek as she thought about the last specks of life. _

_ "You shall remain here where you can help pokemon and their trainers through their journeys." Arceus explained. _

_ "Well at least I can still be involved." Tyki said, Arceus appeared to be smiling down at her again but Tyki noticed that Arceus was limping. Tyki ran to his side and placed a hand on the wound making him cringe…_

N was shocked at the sight below; Tyki had fallen and landed with a thud that was obviously vital. He shook, the world around him suddenly becoming dull and dead to him. He felt himself being forcibly pulled up by two pairs of hands. He fought them off, just wanting to stay in that one spot for the rest of his life.

"N, N!" a voice screamed. N turned, finding Cheren screaming at him as attacks from pokemon showered on them.

"N, get up!" another voice said on his left, it belonged to Cilan. "Team Rockets advancing on us, we need to go!"

"Yorterry, use protect!" Kit said her weakened yorterry too weak to even move as it fell on its side and passed out. Kit returned her pokemon inside their pokeballs along with the others. As the Team Rocket members closed in, a brilliant light erupted from the crater Tyki and Arceus fell in. The trainers turned, squinting at the god like light that glowed brighter and brighter with each magical surge of power. A figure arose from the crater, everyone backing away besides Satoshi who stared in aw.

"A…Arceus…" Satoshi mumbled his brown orbs wide. Arceus stood before them but Satoshi could've sworn there was something beside him. Arceus zoomed passed the trainers and attacked the Rocket members, easily over powering them. Arceus freed the legendaries and healed them all, even the trainers pokemon who appeared once before and were gifted with a new type of energy that seemed everlasting. Arceus arose from the crater and roared so ferociously that the pokemon were all forcibly put back inside their pokeballs. The Team Rocket members panicked, soon retreating back to their hideouts. Even Giovanni was terrified stiff, his persian had been called back inside.

_GET OUT! _Arceus screamed angrily, causing the Rocket boss to soon race out as well. The trainers watched in horror as Arceus's raging anger.

"Wha-what a spicy taste…" Dent said. Arceus turned to the trainers, still fuming a bit but seeming to calm down.

_Are you alright? _Arceus asked.

"Y-Yeah…Thanks for…saving us." Kit said, she was almost at a lose for words. Arceus then turned to Zekrom and Reshiram who seemed rather tired. The two nodded their heads, soon looking around as if excepting someone. Arceus shook his head, the two pokemon suddenly looking sad. Reshiram gave a sad roar, leaning on Zekrom's shoulder while Zekrom's head hung low.

"Wh-Where's Tyki?" Harmony asked.

_Your friend was truly a brave spirit…But she has gone to the next world. _Arceus replied. Harmony looked at Arceus completely stunned, her eyes suddenly glassy as she looked at the pokemon in shock.

"What?" Harmony asked, her face was pale now.

_Your friend has died…_ Arceus said. _I wish there was another way. _

"Sh-she can't be dead…" Harmony said, her eyes were watering now as she tried searching the cave for Tyki. "We came all this way…"

_Calm down young one… _Arceus said. Harmony started panicking now, pacing the space now.

"Sh-she had so many dreams, she didn't deserve this!" Harmony said she was crying now. Dent approached Harmony and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Harmony hugged Dent tightly, sobbing into his vest now.

"This isn't fair…" Satoshi said, tears were streaming down his face as well. Tamaki was now balling her eyes out as the news sank in. She wiped her eyes with her paws but nothing seemed to make the tears stop. Pikachu tried comforting her but Tamaki just couldn't stop.

"What's her mom gonna say?" Kit suddenly said, she was rubbing her eyes now to hold back the tears. Cheren hugged her tightly, almost cradling her. Iris hugged her kibago tightly as she sobbed even harder, not able to contain herself. As Arceus watched the tears flow from these trainers eyes, guilt began to eat at his chest. A single tear rolled down his face and onto the ground, followed by even more tears. He couldn't contain himself. His tears glowed but faded once they hit the earth, the trainers and pokemon only huddled together and crying for the loss of a great trainer.

_Tyki floated through the space where Arceus now called Heaven apparently. As she floated through the endless gap, she felt a pain in her chest. Images flashed by of herself with her friend Kit, on the journey that started it all. She was only eight years old and it took a lot of bribing in order to get her parents to agree. She had picked out Leo, a tsutarja who didn't like her at first and even ran away. She remembered the weeks it took to find him again, only to find him stronger and inspiring her to become stronger with him. She beat him and he finally showed respect and stayed with her till the end. Then came Tamaki, a feisty female pichu who battled all who came into her territory. They hunted Tamaki down for days and soon caught her. _

_ Months later, Tyki met Kit, Leo have evolved and remained inside his pokeball while Tamaki stayed in Tyki's arms. Kit was a boastful coordinator, a bloodline she called it. They battled and Tyki always lost, even against her brothers. The memories almost painful at all the training she did to get as strong as she did. As Tyki wandered, she suddenly saw a bright light shine. _

_ "What's that?" Tyki mumbled. The bright light soon echoed, sounding like soft sobbing. _

_ "Tyki…." A voice echoed. _

_ "H-Harmony?" Tyki wondered, she raced forward. The light was shining brighter but it was nearly burning. Tyki reached out, suddenly grabbing hold of an outstretched hand. As Tyki tightened her grip and pulled herself forward, she came face to face with her smiling face. _

_ "They're waiting for you…" the reflection said, pulling Tyki along and into the bright light. _

The tears that everyone sobbed arose into the air and came together forming a bright light. Everyone stopped and looked up at the light. Zekrom and Reshiram's eyes glowed, the two taking flight and pouring a small portion of their power into the orb.

"Wha-What's happening?!" Harmony cried as the light grew painfully brighter. As the light faded, a figure appeared collapsing before them. N's eyes grew wide as he felt the tears from his eyes stop. Lying on the ground was a black girl with shortened black hair, her bang covering her left eye and wearing a white silk dress.

"T-Tyki?" N questioned. The girl looked up, her bright brown eyes looking up at N with wide fascination. She suddenly sprung from the ground and embraced N in a tight hug.

"N!" Tyki said in his shoulder. Harmony screamed in glee as she raced towards Tyki and tackled Tyki in a hug. Harmony sobbed in her shoulder, Tyki tightly hugging her back. Kit joined in the hug, Iris topping it off and the girls screamed in sheer glee.

"Bu-But how?!" Harmony asked.

"Yeah, you're supposed to be dead!" Kit said.

"I don't know, I-I just went towards the light!" Tyki said till she was grasped by the shoulders and brought to N who clashed lips with her, making her blush furiously. The trainers gasped, Satoshi's face glowing the brightest. Once the kiss was over, N hugged Tyki so tightly and whispered "Thank god it's a blessing…"

Tyki's brown orbs widened as she returned the hug, smiling into his shoulder.

_You can still hear us, can't you? _A voice said, Tyki looking up and seeing that the legendaries had disappeared. Dent noticed it as well and asked "Where'd they go?"

Everyone looked around but Tyki let her mind remain open.

_Zekrom and Reshiram gave you a small part of them that can never be removed. They saved your life… _Arceus said, Tyki could tell he was smiling; wherever he was. _Reshiram gives his thanks to you as do I…_

"Thank you Arceus…" Tyki mumbled. The voices faded and Tamaki found her place on Tyki's shoulder licking her cheek.

"Tama-chan!" Tyki squealed happily and hugged Tamaki tightly, soon being showered in the love of her pokemon. Being dog piled by Leo, Tamaki, Leila, Nova, victini and Tiny, Sora lifting them up and hugging them tightly. The trainers laughed, joining in.

"Lets get you home Tyki…" Cheren said, rewarding Tyki with a smile.

Aloe was sitting in an arm chair, tissues beside her. She had just lost another battle with a trainer who of course before leaving wishes her good luck in finding her daughter. She blew her nose, her herderrie and miruhog sitting beside her. She wiped her eyes and her eyes drifted towards a picture that was taken when Tyki was only four and her brothers both ten years old. Tyki was smiling bright and holding herderrie when it was only a yorterry, smiling brightly and showing off her twin lost teeth. Aloe giggled to herself at the memories of Tyki chasing after small pokemon she befriended.

_When I grow up, I'll be just like momma! _Tyki squealed happily. Aloe had a small smile on her face at the memory.

"Tea, mamma?" a voice asked. Looking up it was only Kidachi who had a delicious smelling tea in his hand. Aloe nodded and mumbled "Thank you…"

"We'll find her, don't worry." Kidachi promised, almost like he did everyday now. Kidachi's eyes were red, Aloe could tell he had probably been crying over dinner again. Brendon and Maxwell were out, trying to find any traces of Zekrom and Reshiram. She sighed and said "I miss her so much…"

Kidachi kissed Aloe on the side of the head and said "I do too."

They then heard urgent footsteps running towards their door. Brendon and Maxwell came bursting in, breathing heavily. Herderrie and miruhog looked up, Aloe rising and asking "What, what is it?"

"T…Tyki…" Maxwell said. Aloe and Kidachi's eyes grew wide, the two parents racing out after their sons. As they came outside, they spotted a group of trainers walking up the hill. They spotted N, Cheren, Kit, Satoshi, Iris and Dent, along with someone on N's back.

"MOM!" screamed the figure. "DAD!"

Aloe squinted her eyes, trying to make out the figure. Looking closely, she saw the familiar brown skin and sleek black hair, the hyper attitude and wide smile. Aloe's eyes grew wide as she whispered "Tyki…"

Aloe sprinted after her daughter, Tyki jumping off N's back and racing to her mom. Aloe embraced Tyki so tightly that she made Tyki gag as she sobbed in her shoulder.

"Mom, your soaking my pretty dress." Tyki laughed, soon being embraced by her father who was crying in her hair. Tyki hadn't realized she began crying as well. Satoshi put his hands on his hips and saying "We did it!"

The trainers slept in Aloe's spacious house that night, all laughing and gleefully chatting away about their adventures. As Tyki looked around, seeing the smiling faces of her friends and pokemon. As she took a deep gulp of her coke, she heard _Make everyday as if it were your last…_

She smiled to herself and whispered "I promise Arceus…."

The next morning, Satoshi, Iris and Dent were moving onto the next town.

"Can't you stay a while?" Harmony asked.

Satoshi only laughed but replied "I need to get all my gym badges so I can move onto the leagues! Besides, since you're a trainer we'll be meeting again soon."

"Hmm, I guess." Harmony said.

"Hey Satoshi!" Tyki called, grabbing hold of Satoshi and pulling him in, kissing his cheek softly. There was a gasp and Satoshi staggered backwards, his face red.

"Tama-chan told me how you revived me." Tyki said then leaned in. "You're just lucky N' not here."

"Huh?" Satoshi asked as he was pushed back. Tyki put her hands on her hips and declared "Satoshi and Harmony, go on your journeys for I shall be waiting! I expect a _great _battle between you two got that?!"

Satoshi and Harmony smiled brightly, both replying "Yes sir!"

Tyki smiled widely, Tamaki hopping aboard her shoulder and rubbing her cheek with Tyki's. Satoshi, Dent and Iris went down one path and Harmony along with Kit and Cheren took another. They waved back to Tyki and her family. Tyki raced up a few paths and called "YOU'D BETTER BE STRONG FOR OUR BATTLE!"

Satoshi gave Tyki a thumbs up to seal the promise, Tyki waving them good bye with a smile that seemed irreplaceable.

Pikachu's Egg-sitting Adventure

Six Months Later

Harmony arrived at the top of the hill that led to Shippou City. She inhaled the smell of ripened Cherri blossoms, the petals were falling as well. Raichu was beside her as she walked, smiling up proudly before saying "Rai, rai!"

"Yup, this is where it all started…" Harmony said and turned back. "Kit, Kit we're here!"

"Oh, finally!" Kit said, she was currently riding Cheren's back.

"Kit, you have two legs that aren't broken." Cheren said, wheezing now. "I still don't understand _why _I have to carry you!"

"Not my fault you lost the battle." Kit said with an eye browed raised. "Now mush dog, mush!"

Cheren's head hung low as he forced himself to the top of the hill. Kit soon jumped off, her tsutarja now had evolved into a janovy and rested atop her head like it always did. The three trainers looked down at their destination, Harmony jus bubbling with excitement.

"I hope Tyki didn't forget her promise!" Harmony said racing down with raichu chasing after.

"She couldn't have, you called like every five minutes!" Kit said, Cheren after them and her janovy clinging to her hat. "She has been busy lately though."

For the past six months, Tyki had been building up on her career as a breeder. Her birthday recently passed and for a present, she was gifted with a small cottage that was just the right size for raising pokemon. Tyki had been known for her battling skills but now known for her breeding. Through the phone calls and letters that came Harmony's way, Tyki's business had been booming especially since she had the ability to talk to pokemon now. The three arrived to the Shippou City gym where a battle was just taking place.

"Oobemu, use confusion!" an energetic trainer cried. On one side was Tyki, her hair cut in a boyish haircut now and wearing a baggy basketball shirt and shorts, sandals on her feet. Her skin was tanned, due to her being outside, and her eyes still having the trainer's eye. Her oobemu used a confusion ray attack, confusing the opponents' pokemon.

"Now, finish it with psychic shock!" Tyki said, her oobemu easily defeating the pokemon. It lay on the ground unconscious and her brother declared "Tyki wins!"

Tyki ran off the stand and congratulated her pokemon on its victory. After talking her opponent that next time will be his day, she led him out of the gym and waved him off. Tamaki was on her shoulder, looking quite….

"Wow Tama-chan you've gained weight!" Kit said, Tamaki's face glowing red with rage. Tyki laughed and said "Tama-chan, now's the time."

"Time for what?" Cheren asked.

"Well Tama-chan's been going through a numerous faze of…stuff." Tyki said. "Mood swings, weird appetite, nauseas, fatigue or _jet-lag_. All signs of something amazing happening!"

"She's pregnant?!" Harmony cried out, Tyki nodding and Tamaki holding her head up high, looking proud. Harmony jumped up and down in happiness, tackling the two in a hug.

"But how?" Cheren asked.

"Satoshi and his friends came over, Satoshi here for training so pikachu and Tamaki had a lot of…_alone _time." Tyki said, air quotes over her words, Tamaki blushing. "She's been pregers for sometime and I think she's close."

"It was gonna happen someday." Kit said, her janovy agreeing. Tamaki glared at janovy, who smirked slyly saying words that made Tyki and Tamaki's face heat up.

"What did she say?" Harmony asked.

"…I'd rather not say…" Tyki said. "Come on, you can help me with my chores!"

Tyki led them back to her house, going to her breeder 'den' as she called it. Inside, there were eggs aligned on shelves, some wild pokemon on the ground guarding specific eggs. Kit stepped over a family of meowths and Harmony ducked as some flying types zoomed overhead.

"These are all yours?" Cheren asked.

"No these are wild types." Tyki replied. "They stay here and wait for the eggs to hatch."

"Why not go in the forest?" Harmony asked.

"Didn't you hear?" Tyki asked. "Yaguroma forest had this huge fire last month, all these pokemon are homeless."

Harmony looked sadly down at all the pokemon who seemed to have come in families. She spotted a mother hahakoromori who was watching her five eggs in a container, seeming happy they were safe.

"What do you do to help them?" Cheren asked.

"I only care for the eggs." Tyki explained. "The pokemon come and go as they please to check on their eggs. Other than that, they go back to Yaguroma forest to repair it."

"Well then, what can we do?" Harmony asked.

"Yeah, might as well help while we're here." Kit said. Tyki gave them a wide smile and led them to their duties.

"Here we are." Satoshi said, he appeared before the breeders den just as Tyki instructed. Pikachu seemed the most excited as he hopped off his shoulder and raced to the door, knocking. The door opened only to reveal a tired, angered Kit.

"What do you want?" she asked, an evil aura coming off her and frightening pikachu. Pikachu quickly retreated back to Satoshi, making Kit glare at the trainers instead.

"U-Uh, we're here to visit." Dent stuttered. Kit beckoned them to follow, the trainers going inside and finding Harmony and Cheren organizing the shelves of eggs.

"Hey guys." Tyki called, she seemed to be the only bright one. Satoshi greeted Tyki with a tight hug and said "It's so good to see you again!"

Pikachu scanned the area for Tamaki who was no where to be found. He spotted Nova instead and asked her who blushed suddenly as she pointed to a room with the door slightly ajar. Pikachu dashed inside, Tyki spotting him and calling "Wait, pikachu!"

As they entered the room they came to a small veterinary clinic, on the white counter was Tamaki in a bundle of blankets, cradling two eggs to keep them warm. Pikachu's eyes gleamed as he joined his mate on the counter, Tamaki greeting him with a lick to the cheek.

"Tamaki just recently delivered." Tyki explained. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Pikachu's a dad!" Iris squealed. "Can I have one?!"

Tamaki growled, her cheeks sparking and Tyki gave a nervous laugh as she said "Uh, Iris when the eggs hatch they have to stay by the mother so she can teach them their moves. Tamaki plans to keep them by her side until they've matured at least."

Iris seemed sad suddenly and asked "Can I at least hold one?"

"Yeah." Tyki said brightly. She picked up the two small black and yellow eggs and handed one to Iris and the other to Satoshi. The two marveled at the small eggs, until Satoshi felt movement.

"I-It's moved!" Satoshi declared.

"Well they've been incubated for some time so they should be hatching soon actually." Tyki explained. "My little helper helps Tamaki with the incubation."

Out came virizion who shocked Harmony the most.

"I caught him last month, so he helps me with the eggs and also helps repair the forest." Tyki said. "Kit caught cobalion and Harmony terrakion."

"I thought he hated you though." Kit pointed out.

"He did, but as long as he's outside his pokeball he's fine." Tyki explained. Virizion growled as he spotted Iris trying to slip the egg in her bag making her return it to Tamaki who growled as well. Tyki then tapped Satoshi on the shoulder and said "Hey Satoshi, I think I know how to make Tama-chan's and pikachu's mating official to everyone."

Tamaki was dressed in a pink kimono, her ribbon now a gorgeous shade of pink with a ribbon tied around her torso, her fur was a rich yellow and her heart shaped tail fluffy and swaying as she walked down the red carpeted aisle. Pikachu stood near Dent, the pastor, wearing a black and white kimono and victini holding heart shaped chocolates. Tyki and the other trainers sat in chairs watching as Tamaki was led down by Darkrai who soon faded into the shadows and joined the trainers and their pokemon in the stands. Dent cleared his throat as he prepared himself, Tyki suddenly balling out in tears and her pokemon there to support her.

"Do you, Satoshi's pikachu, take Tyki's pikachu as you mate forever?" Dent asked, pikachu turning to Tamaki who batted her eyelashes and pikachu said "Pika!"

"That means yes." Tyki called.

"And do you, Tyki's pikachu, take Satoshi's pikachu as your mate forever?" Dent asked.

"Pika pi!" Tamaki said gleefully.

"That means defiantly!" Tyki said, tapping her eyes with a tissue.

"I now pronounce you man and wife!" Dent said gleefully, dramatically lifting his arms into the air, the pokemon throwing sakura petal as the two pikachu's connected cheeks a pink bolt of lightening erupting and forming a heart. Tamaki kissed pikachu lightly and pikachu blushed madly. There was whistling in the back, Harmony wiping her eyes as tears fell.

"My first pokemon wedding!" Harmony said, wiping her eyes.

"Yup and I've got it all on tape." Kit said, looking at the footage she caught on her video camera. Tamaki was ready to throw the bouquet of flowers, the female pokemon surrounding her. Tamaki threw it into the air and the cheering stopped. Leila had caught it and happened to be standing beside zoroark making her blush madly. Tyki only laughed as she thought _Arceus, if you could see us now…_

Two Months Later

Satoshi was once again on the hill that led to Shippou City, looking down on it with his two friends. It had been two months since the eggs were born and pikachu's wedding. Tyki had sent an urgent message to come back and pikachu seemed to be the most excited to return to his mate.

"I wonder what could've been so urgent that Tyki would call us back on such short notice." Dent questioned.

"Well she was worried about the eggs." Iris said.

"Yeah, always saying that the eggs should've hatched months ago." Satoshi said. As they arrived, Harmony was there outside waiting for them. Her pokemon were out, revealing three legendary members with her. Harmony looked so much more confident in herself. She now carried a latias, latios, and terrakion. A victini was zooming over her head, constantly stealing her hat and zooming off with it. Another victini stole it back, placing it back on Harmony's head and scolding the other one, obviously a younger generation. Harmony greeted them with hugs and said "Come on!"

She led them inside the house, the eggs on the shelves soon crowded. They came to the veterinary clinic, finding Tamaki sleeping soundly in her basket. The eggs were beside her as usual and Tyki was pacing the room.

"Oh thank god you're here!" Tyki said, scooping pikachu up and placing him next to Tamaki, who moved around in her sleep, looking like she was having a bad dream.

"What's wrong?" Dent asked, Tamaki's cheeks suddenly sparking to life and shocking her mate who squealed with surprised.

"Nurse Joy says she's having a discharge." Tamaki said. "She's been having these horrible nightmares, it's scaring her now and I don't know what do anymore."

Tamaki shocked pikachu again who only patted her head to calm her down. Tamaki shifted and soon looked up, surprised to find pikachu.

"Pika pi?" Tamaki asked.

"Pika, pikachu." Pikachu said, Tamaki hugging him. She yawned widely, showing she hadn't been sleeping well lately. Tyki yawned as well, rubbing her eyes and saying "It's been days since I last slept…I need a break."

"Perfect, we can go out for a picnic!" Dent said gleefully. "It's almost lunchtime anyway and _everyone _here needs it."

Tyki scratched the back of her head and mumbled "I don't know…"

Tamaki suddenly shouted "PIKACHU!"

Sending a spark of lightening at Tyki and causing her to get electrocuted. Tyki fell to the floor, her pokemon there along with the trainers to help her up. Tamaki awoke from her sleep, looking around as if expecting an intruder. When she only saw pikachu beside her, she greeted him with a smile and kiss. She then spotted Tyki basically fried as she tried getting up.

"I'll get the drinks…" Tyki mumbled.

The trainers enjoyed a wonderful meal made by Dent and Kit, everyone gathered around a picnic table, eating to their hearts content. Tyki was stuffing herself, showing that she hadn't eaten in days.

"Thirds please!" Tyki said, holding her plate out.

"Leave room for the chocolate mousse, geez!" Kit bellowed. The pokemon were out of their pokeballs, Tamaki's eggs beside her as she ate. She hungrily ate away her food, pikachu wiping her mouth of any crumbs and Tamaki fed him.

"They're so cute!" Harmony said.

"I know, you almost can't handle it!" Iris chimed in. Tyki only giggled and said "Well it is nice to see Tama-chan happy instead of waking me up in the middle of the night completely terrified."

Tamaki laughed nervously, not noticing her eggs shift a bit and roll away. She only noticed when she tried patting one of them only to find them both gone. She panicked, finding her eggs rolling away.

"PIKA PI!" Tamaki screamed and chased after the eggs. She was so close to catching them till a flying type swooped in and grabbed both of them. Pikachu was right behind her as she fired an electric attack, hitting the bird and causing it to drop the eggs. Tamaki began to really panic.

"Nova, use telekinesis!" Tyki cried, her oobemu catching the eggs and safely bringing them back to Tamaki who released a sigh of relief. Tamaki hugged the eggs till they began to glow brightly in her arms.

"THEY'RE HATCHING!" Harmony screamed. As the light grew brighter, the egg shells broke off revealing twin pichu's cradled in Tamaki's arms. The two looked around, their round eyes taking in the scenery. They looked up at their parents soon screaming gleefully "Pichu, pi!"

Tamaki's eyes glowed happily as she looked down at her two new kids. Tyki suddenly came in, taking one and giving it a check out.

"Boy." Tyki said then examined the other. "Girl, how cute, and they're both twins."

"You gonna name them?" Satoshi asked.

"Yeah, but you get the honor of naming one since one _is _related to your pikachu." Tyki said. "The female shall be named…Pipi!"

"Pipi?" Satoshi said, and then snapped his fingers. "Then the boy can be Chu!"

"Pipi and Chu…how cute!" Tyki said. "Hear that guys?!"

The twins jumped up and down in excitement, soon attacking one another in play fighting. Tamaki clapped her hands happily as her children play fought.

"You know… I've been so busy that we haven't battled yet." Tyki said, rubbing her chin.

"But we don't have the time." Cheren said.

"Then it'll be Satoshi and Harmony against Kit and I." Tyki said, turning to Kit. "You up for it Kit?"

"Of course, don't underestimate me!" Kit said angrily. "Let's get started!"

"On one side is Harmony and Satoshi who are battling the Shippou City breeder and pokemon coordinator Tyki and Kit!" Dent declared. "It'll be a two on two battle, two rounds. Make this a clean battle; now call forth your pokemon!"

"I choose you, darkrai!" Tyki declared.

"Come on out articuno!" Kit said, the two legendaries appearing. Harmony and Satoshi flinched as the two legendaries loomed over them. Harmony unleashed her pokeball and Satoshi as well.

"Lets do this!" Satoshi said, giving Harmony an extra bit of determination. Harmony nodded and the two threw their pokeballs into the air. Harmony summoning her latias and Satoshi his pokabu.

"Begin!" Dent said.

"Darkrai, into the shadows!" Tyki called.

Her darkrai sank into the shadows and disappeared from view.

"Articuno, use fly!" Kit said.

"Go after it latias!" Harmony said and her latias zoomed after Kit's articuno.

"Jump aboard latias pokabu!" Satoshi said. Pokabu ran up a tree and hopped aboard latias who flew into the air after articuno.

"Use air cutter!" Harmony called.

"Pokabu, use flame thrower!" Satoshi said. His pokabu unleashed a wave of fire towards articuno as it dodged the air cutter attack. Articuno stopped in midair as if ready to take the hit.

"Now darkrai, take articuno into the shadows with you!" Tyki called. Darkrai suddenly appearing and taking articuno into the shadows, the fire attack missing them. The two pokemon panicked, looking around frantically.

"Keep your eyes open!" Harmony called. The others were currently watching on the side lines, Tamaki on Iris's lap and her kids watching the battle in aw.

"They're so cute watching them battle." Iris said, hugging Tamaki who glared up at her. Pipi and Chu only giggled as their mother ignored Iris's hugs and continued watching the battle. Harmony and Satoshi frantically looked around, panicking that darkrai and articuno would appear at any moment.

"Darkrai, use shadow ball on latias!" Tyki suddenly cried, an orb of darkness being launched at latias who quickly dodged, pokabu almost thrown off.

"Hang on, pokabu!" Satoshi called to his pokemon.

"Articuno, use ice beam!" Kit said, the two pokemon suddenly emerging from the shadows and articuno unleashing an ice beam that hit latias in the wing. Latias fell, pokabu gripping onto her as the two crashed to the ground. The two got up, cringing at the scratches but able to fully rise.

"Latias, use dragon rage!" Harmony called.

"Pokabu, use flame charge!" Satoshi said. Latias's eyes grew red as it suddenly went into a fury, charging towards darkrai. Pokabu charged at articuno who was hit in the chest and crashed into a tree. Darkrai took the hit of the dragon rage attack but Tyki quickly intercepted "Use dark void!"

"What?!" Harmony cried as darkrai formed a ball of black energy into its hand and shot it at latias who instantly fell asleep. Latias fell to darkrai's feet and Tyki said "Now use Dream Eater!"

Darkrai soon fell asleep as well and entered latias's mind. Latias's eyes opened and it automatically fainted. Darkrai arose and went to assist articuno who was now dodging all the fire attacks.

"Articuno, finish it off with hyper beam!" Kit said, articuno launching a powerful hyper beam and causing pokabu to faint.

"Pokabu and latias are unable to battle, darkrai and articuno are the winners." Dent declared. "Onto the next round!"

Tyki's darkrai turned to her and said _I wish to watch the remaining battle on the side, is that alright? _

"Of course." Tyki said, her darkrai going into the shadows and disappearing but going beside Tamaki and her kids. Kit returned her articuno and turned to Tyki "Who're you calling out?"

"You'll see." Tyki replied. She threw her pokeball into the air and called out her lucario, Kit letting out her shandera. Harmony called out her zoroark and Satoshi his zuruggu who pulled up its pants like skin. Tyki immediately lunged for zuruggu, hugging it tightly.

"IT'S SO CUTE!" Tyki declared. "Where'd you get it?!"

"A breeder gave it to me as a present." Satoshi said, rubbing the back of his head. His zuruggu soon head butted Tyki but she seemed completely unfazed by it.

"Our last battle, make it count!" Kit said, her shandera agreeing.

"Let the last round, begin!" Dent declared.

"Zoroark, use razor claw!" Harmony said, her zoroark charging and trying to get at Leila, who braced herself.

"Zuruggu, use head butt on Leila as well!" Satoshi said.

"Shandera, hit zuruggu with shadow ball!" Kit said. "Protect Leila!"

Kit's shandera charged, a shadow firing a shadow ball at zuruggu who fell back and used will-o-wisp on zoroark who had a serious burn. Leila then charged in, taking the opportunity to focus her aura and attacked zoroark.

"Use focus palm!" Tyki said, her Leila pounding her paw into zoroark's chest and pushing him back. Shandera was now using flame thrower, hitting zuruggu and causing him to collide with zoroark.

"Aura's sphere, now!" Tyki called, Leila forming a ball of energy.

"Quick Satoshi, get out of range!" Harmony said.

"Zuruggu, in the trees!" Satoshi commanded. His zuruggu quickly jumped into the trees and remained there.

"Zoroark, use night daze!" Harmony said, her zoroark throwing down its arms and unleashing dark energy, blowing Leila's aura sphere away and knocking the two opponents down. Shandera taking the most damage since she was weak against dark types. Leila went to shandera's need and tried getting her back up, shandera shaking off the pain.

"Now, head butt!" Satoshi said and zuruggu came flying down and hitting Leila on the head. Leila rubbed her head, zoroark taking the opportunity. He grabbed Leila, making her fall to the floor with zoroark on top. Leila's face glowed red as zoroark leaned in. Shandera was trying to hit zuruggu with fire attacks but zuruggu dodged the attacks.

"Shandera, use will-o-whisp!" Kit cried.

"Dodge and use bite!" Satoshi cried, zuruggu dodged the fire and bit down on shandera, it cried out in pain. Zoroark opened its mouth and used roar, recalling the two pokemon and drawing out two new ones. For Kit, a dentula appeared looking drowsy as if awakening from its slumber. It looked around, soon seeing the zuruggu in front of it. Zuruggu immediately head butted the dentula who seemed unfazed.

"I need your strength dentula." Kit said, her dentula looking back at her and seeming to accept the challenge. It shoved zuruggu away and braced itself. As for Tyki….well apparently the roar attack had called out her strongest pokemon….

"L-Leo of all the pokemon it had to call out." Harmony said. Leo stood tall; it's back straight and leering down at zoroark. Leo glared making zoroark flinch.

"You _sure _you wanna continue?" Tyki asked, sounding unsure. "Leo's my _strongest _pokemon and whoever went against him hasn't lasted three seconds."

"We can do this!" Harmony called back. "Zoroark, use night slash!"

The red claws on zoroark's hands glowed as he charged, Leo not showing any fear.

"Leo, block both attacks with dragon tail!" Tyki said.

"It knows dragon tail?!" Harmony said. The end of Leo's tail glowed a bright light before he brought it down and blocked the night slash. The dragon tail then slammed zoroark into the earth, making him stuck. As for zuruggu it was trying to hit dentula, only grazing it on the side.

"Electro web!" Kit said and her dentula fired an electric web which caught zuruggu, shocking him. The two pokemon were now immobilized.

"Now to finish it!" Tyki said. "Leo use frenzy plant!"

"Hyper beam, dentula!" Kit said and the two attacks knocked out the pokemon, not even having a scratch. Satoshi looked at them in shock; the battle went by so quickly. Leo only lifted its nose in the air and slithered towards Tyki who rewarded him with a scratch under his chin. He slithers over her shoulders, wrapping around her neck like a scarf and remaining there.

"We win." Tyki said, Kit now feeding her dentula a candy. Harmony crumbled to her knees and looked at the ground. She returned her zoroark and Satoshi doing the same. Tyki stroked Leo who purred at her touch, Kit only returning her dentula back inside.

"Good match guys." Tyki said.

"But you need to train a _teensy _bit more." Kit said.

"Yeah, but it was fun." Harmony said. "But we will beat you one day Tyki!"

"I bet you will." Tyki said with a smile. Leo slithered off her shoulder and went to greet the two new pichu's who were now climbing a board. Virizion arrived, Pipi jumping onto him and requesting a ride. Tyki only laughed and said "We should head back shall we?"

The trainers were now on the hill exiting Shippou City. After a good night rest, Harmony was ready to hit the road again. Tyki stood beside them, virizion out and following her everywhere.

"I'm coming along." Tyki said suddenly.

"But your breeder shop." Harmony said.

"Will be closed until further notice." Tyki said. "All the eggs have hatched and the forest is flourishing beautifully. I need a break any way and the twins need to see the world too."

The two hopped around gleefully, Chu running to Satoshi and towards pikachu who greeted his son warmly.

"Maybe Chu should go with you..." Cheren suggested, Tamaki immediately disapproving the idea but Tyki said "Yeah, father like son! He does resemble him."

Chu tugged at pikachu's tail and Dent said "You sure?"

"Positive!" Tyki said. "Satoshi did a great job with his zuruggu and pikachu's amazing, might as well make the second generation as awesome as the first!"

Pikachu nodded at the idea, looking at Tamaki for permission. Tamaki crossed her arms, in thought.

"Pika pi…" Tamaki said, agreeing. Pikachu hopped off Satoshi's shoulder and onto Tyki's, kissing her on the cheek and giving her promises of a perfect son. Tamaki blushed and smile, returning the kiss. Tyki shot her fist into the air and bellowed "ONWARD, TOWARD THE LEAGUES!"

Tyki bolted off, virizion racing after as she ran. The trainers followed her example and racing off into the world of pokemon, a world where many adventures always unfolded; welcoming new friends, rivals, pokemon and the mysteries along with it. This was the story of a girl, who was the chosen one for Arceus's quest, living her now completed life to the fullest.

~ The End~


End file.
